Airplane! Über den Wolken
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG AU Enttäuscht wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst zu haben, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, um ihren Vater zu besuchen. Der Flug dorthin aber erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert...
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung: **T  
**Wörter: **1.044  
**Kapitel:** 1/17  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings: **LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe: **Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert… **  
****Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

Airplane! – Über den Wolken

**Kapitel 1 – Das verpasste Konzert**

Hattest du je Glück genug ein Konzert deiner Lieblingsband zu besuchen? Es ist eins der tollsten Dinge, die ein Teenager in seinem Leben erleben kann. Mit Tausenden anderen hochzusehen in die wunderschönen schwitzenden Gesichter. Vielleicht, für einen glücklichen Moment, guckt ein Bandmitglied runter in die Menge direkt auf dich, sendet dir ein großartiges Lächeln. Und danach zieht die gleiche Person sein schwitziges Shirt aus und schmeißt es in die Menge – Unglaublicherweise landet es direkt in deinen Armen.

Ich war als Teenager, unglücklicherweise, nicht so glücklich, ein Konzert meiner Lieblingsband zu besuchen. Und ich hatte nicht genug Glück um eins der Mitglieder meiner Lieblingsband auf mich runtersehen und lächeln zu bemerken. Und ich hatte nicht genug Glück um sein verschwitztes Shirt mit meinen knochigen, blassen Fingern zu fangen.

Die einzige Sache, die schlimmer war, als diesen traurigen Gedanken zu realisieren, war, zu wissen, dass ich nur eine Reifenpanne davon entfernt gewesen bin, meine Chance überhaupt zu erhalten.

-

„Verdammt", fluchte Marianna Slovetty als sie aus ihrer Hockstellung auf der dreckigen Straße aufstand. Marianna war zimperlich. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie entrüstet gequietscht, als sie realisierte, dass der Dreck von der Straße teilweise auf dem Hintern ihrer einst makellos weißen kurzen Shorts klebte.

In dem Moment kümmerte es sie nicht. Wer würde sich zu so einer kritischen Zeit auch um so etwas Unbedeutendes kümmern?

Mariannas Körper erschien hinter ihrem verrosteten, verbeulten und alten 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Nomad Kombi, ihre Augen blitzten wütend.

„Nun, der Reifen ist ganz platt."

Neben mir stießen Jolene Miller und Abigail Reynolds gleichzeitig einen enttäuschten Seufzer aus. Abigail ging ein paar Schritte und trat wütend gegen den Dreck und die Steine auf dem Boden.

„Oh, nun, das ist verdammt fantastisch.", fluchte Jolene frustriert. „Euch ist schon klar, dass in dieser Umgebung ungefähr zehn Meilen keine Zivilisation ist… noch wichtiger, dass das Konzert fast _zwanzig_ Meilen weg ist-"

„Ich kenne die Distanzen, Jo.", fauchte Marianna. „Ich _bin _die letzte Stunde gefahren, weißt du."

Augenrollend ging ich wortlos um das Stück Schrott herum, das Marianna oft ihr Auto genannt hatte und hockte mich hin um das weiter zu überprüfen. Mit einem grimmigen Blick erblickten meine Augen die Ursache dieses ganzen Ärgers. Ich zog einen rostigen Nagel aus den schwachen Gummireifen und hielt ihn vor mein Gesicht. Ironisch den Kopf schüttelnd stand ich auf, fasste nach Mariannas Hand und platzierte den Nagel in ihrer Handfläche.

„Behalt ihn.", schnappte ich, „Du kannst ihn liebevoll unter einem makellosen Glasschild unterbringen und ihn auf deinen Mantel legen. Der Nagel, der uns vier das beste Konzert des Jahrhunderts hat verpassen lassen!"

„Oh, rette mich vor einem deiner Wortschwalle, _bitte_." Marianna verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du denkst, du kannst mir die Schuld zuschieben, denk noch mal nach. Das wäre nie passiert, wenn du nicht darauf bestanden hättest, dass wir den Zitat ‚Kurzen Weg' Zitat Ende nehmen."

„Warum haben wir dich überhaupt mitgebracht?", fauchte Jolene mich an und schickte mit ihren Blicken tausende von Messern in meine Richtung.

Ich hob bloß eine Augenbraue und schlenderte richtungslos umher, ohne zu antworten. Ich war nicht sicher, was der echte Grund war, dass ich eingeladen worden war… Der einzige Grund der mir eingefallen war, war weil Abigail meine Mitbewohnerin zuhause in Surrey war. Wir sind nie wirklich miteinander klar gekommen – wir stritten und zankten uns wegen den kleinsten Dingen, wie wer den letzten Schluck Milch getrunken hatte, ohne einen neuen Karton zu kaufen.

Ihre Freunde, Jolene und Marianna, mochten mich von Anfang an nicht. Ich bin glücklich zu sagen, dass diese Gefühle total gegenseitig waren.

Die drei sind Muggel – Ich bin eine Hexe. Sie wussten es nicht und wissen bis zu diesem Moment nichts von meinem Geheimnis (nicht dass ich oft genug in der Nähe einer der dreien bin um das kleine streng Geheime zu verraten).

Vielleicht, wenn ich nicht meinen eigenen Stolz in den Weg hätte kommen lassen, hätte ich mein Geheimnis enthüllt und den Reifen repariert. Sogar jetzt weiß ich nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn ich das getan hätte. Wir hätten es vermutlich pünktlich zum Konzert geschafft und aus erster Hand bezeugt wie Black Magic einen bezaubernden Spruch auf uns legte. Ironisch, ist es nicht, dass eine der berühmtesten Bands in der Muggel und Zauberwelt Englands eine Zaubererband ist? Ich bin sicher, sie haben immer eine schwere Zeit ihre wirkliche Magie zurückzuhalten, während sie ein Muggel Konzert performen statt eins für Zauberer. Ich hätte es offen gesagt genossen das Zaubererkonzert zu sehen. Aber, ich denke, der anfängliche Schock von Abigail ein Ticket angeboten zu bekommen hatte mein Urteilsvermögen komplett verdorben.

Also, da waren wir, wir vier weniger als erfreuten Neunzehnjährigen saßen in der Mitte des Nichts fest, gezwungen zur nächsten Tankstelle zu laufen um einen Abschleppwagen zu besorgen – was fast drei Stunden gedauert hatte – weswegen wir das einst freudig erwartete Black Magic Konzert total verpasst hatten.

-

Drei Tage nach dieser bedauerlichen Episode erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass mein Vater meine Anwesenheit in seinem Zuhause in Chicago Illinois wünschte. Glücklichweise war ich gerade durch mein erstes Semester an einer Heiler Universität (meine Mitbewohnerin dachte ich würde Oxford besuchen) durch und hatte drei ganze Monate um mich auszuruhen und eine gute Zeit zu haben. _Un_glücklicherweise war der Anfang der Ferien mit der Enttäuschung das Konzert zu verpassen verdorben worden.

Mit großem Zögern hatte ich mich am vierten Tag nach dem verpassten Konzert aus dem Bett geschleppt und mich fertig gemacht um stundenlang in einem Flugzeug zu sitzen Ich verließ das Haus – wenig überraschend ohne meiner Mitbewohnerin Lebewohl zu sagen. Bevor ich gegangen war, hatte ich aber einen schweren Verschließzauber auf die Tür zu meinem Zimmer gelegt, damit Abigail und ihre schrecklichen Freunde mir nichts stahlen.

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen war langweilig gewesen… nichts Unnormales und so was. Der Trip zum tatsächlichen Flugzeug war ebenso gewesen. Ich bin in meinem Leben in ein paar Flugzeugen gewesen, da ich Muggelgeboren bin. Und meine Angst vorm Apparieren machte es noch natürlicher, dass ich in den nächsten Jahren noch öfter fliegen würde.

Also, die Fahrt _zum_ Flughafen war langweilig gewesen und der Spaziergang _zum_ Flugzeug war langweilig gewesen… würde es sich nicht dazu zusammenaddieren, dass der richtige _Flug _das interessanteste wäre, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben erlebt habe… vielleicht sogar bedeutsam genug, mein Leben zu _ändern_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung: **T  
**Wörter: **2.881  
**Kapitel:** 2/17  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings: **LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe: **Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert… **  
****Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Das Treffen**

_Bums _

„Sorry", kam die Stimme eines munteren Mannes von mittlerem Alter dessen einst rabenschwarze Haare von grau durchzogen waren. Ich strich über meinen Kopf, der mit dem sehr schweren Matchbeutel des Mannes in Kontakt gekommen war, warf ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zu und nickte als Akzeptanz seiner Entschuldigung. Meine Beine trugen mich ein paar Reihen weiter durch den überfüllten Gang des Flugzeuges – nicht die erste Klasse (Vater hatte vielmals um Entschuldigung gebeten, nachdem er mir die Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt hatte…. Ich schätze, er hatte vergessen, dass ich noch nie überhaupt einen Zeh in die Erste Klasse eines Flugzeuges gesetzt habe. Was kümmerte es mich ob ich eine Kabine hatte oder nicht?)

Nachdem mir drei mal andere Passagiere, die begierig darauf waren fünf Sekunden vor mir zu ihren Sitzen zu kommen, fast auf die Zehen getreten waren, denen Schutz fehlte, da ich Sandalen trug, schaffte ich es endlich zu meinem eigenen bescheidenen Platz für die nächsten acht Stunden. Ich hatte bereits einen Nachbarn… eigentlich, schätze ich, war es akkurater zu sagen, dass er jetzt einen Nachbarn hatte.

Es war der großartigste Kerl auf den meine neunzehnjährigen Augen je gefallen waren. Die Art wie jede unordentliche, schwarze Haarsträhne in eine komplett andere Richtung abstand – und sein wunderschönes Gesicht perfekt einrahmte – brachte mich fast dazu meine Balance zu verlieren und einen Domino Effekt mit dem Rest der Leute die vor mir in dem langen Gang standen zu beginnen. Die Art wie seine Brille seine Augen – welche die tollste Schattierung Schokoladenbraun hatten, die ich je gesehen hatte - verbarg und dennoch reizend vergrößerte, brachte mein Herz zum rasen, ließ das Blut in meinen Venen hochpeitschen um meine Wangen in einem entzückenden erröten zu erhitzen. Dieser Mann konnte nicht älter als zweiundzwanzig sein, schätzte ich… und ich würde für den Rest des ganzen Fluges eine Armstütze mit ihm teilen. Ich fiel bei dem Gedanken fast in Ohnmacht.

Realisierend, dass ich für die letzten zwei Minuten auf dem gleichen Platz gestanden hatte, ohne mich zu bewegen – eigentlich hatte die Frau hinter mir das wortlos klar gemacht als sie mich unzivil beiseite schubste und mit einem bösen Blick an mir vorbei stürmte, mir einen kalten Blick zuwerfend. Ich starrte sie bloß an, immer noch ein wenig zu sehr von der Liebe überwältigt um einen bösen Blick zurück zu zuwerfen. Ich denke ich muss die Frau mit meinem blanken Starren erschüttert haben, da sie mir von ihrem Sitzplatz drei Reihen vor mir, neben einem jüngeren Mann mit Sandblonden Haaren, immer wieder Blicke zuwarf.

Eine tiefe Baritonstimme zog mich aus meinen Fantasien. Ich sah endlich weg und schaute auf den Kerl von dem ich träumte. Er gluckste und warf der aufdringlichen Frau Blicke zu, die ihren imitierten. „Ich denke, du hast sie verängstigt.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann freundlich zu mir.

Für einen Moment erstarrte ich, fand mich selbst unfähig Buchstaben zusammenzusetzen um ein paar Worte in das umwerfende Gesicht auf das ich starrte zu werfen. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob der Mann eine Augenbraue, sein Gesicht hielt immer noch ein lässiges Lächeln. „Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er mich beiläufig als kannten wir uns schon seit Jahren. Wenn ich ein Tagebuch hätte, wären diese Worte definitiv darin gelandet.

Das brachte mich zurück in die Realität als mein Gesicht leicht errötete und ich mich endlich, zur Erleichterung von mehreren Passagieren, die hinter mir warteten, neben ihn setzte. Ich hatte den Platz am Gang, was für meine kurzen Beine eine Verschwendung war. In der Sekunde als ich mich setzte merkte ich, dass ich immer noch mein Bündel um die Schultern hatte. Die große Ledertasche lag nun ohne Balance auf der Armstütze. Das Schicksal nutzte seine Chance für einen guten Lacher und entschied, meine Tasche runterfallen zu lassen, meine Schultern und Hals mitziehend. Mein Mund betrog mich indem er einen sanften kämpfenden Laut meine Lippen entkommen ließ. Die Tasche war wegen meines tollpatschigen Körpers, der ihn ein Fuß vom Teppich entfernt hielt nicht auf den Boden gefallen, aber eine gute Menge Inhalt war auf den Boden gefallen. Ich begann panisch den Kram zurück in die Tasche zu tun, mich wie ein aufgeregter vor Teenager fühlend.

Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu schlucken und mich zu sammeln, dann schoss ich zurück auf meine Füße und zwang meine Tasche in den Stauraum über den Sitzen. Endlich war ich bereit mich wieder hinzusetzen und meinen Nachbarn anzusehen, der - zu meinem Horror – mich die ganze Zeit mit einem amüsierten Lächeln beobachtet hatte.

Mit einem Gesicht so rot wie die Coca Cola Flasche, die er in der Hand hielt, brauchte es eine Menge Kraft um meine Augen zurück zu seinem Gesicht zu bewegen, etwas womit ich vor drei Minuten noch keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte. „Mir geht's gut.", beantwortete ich endlich seine Frage… die ersten Worte die ich ihn hatte sprechen hören. Ein weiterer Anschlag gegen mein Selbstwertgefühl… ich hatte meine Antwort an ihn gestottert.

Er nickte und erwiderte, „Gut.". Mir ein letztes Lächeln zuwerfend las er weiter. Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten… ein Klassiker. Eine klassische Schönheit las ein klassisches Buch. Ich fiel fast in Ohnmacht.

Seinem Vorbild nach wandte ich mich auch wieder meinen eigenen Sachen zu. Für einen Moment war das traurige bedauerliche Ereignis des letzten Wochenendes mir wieder eingefallen. Es kam zurück mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack als ich ein Seufzen zurückhielt und eine Zeitschrift aus meinem Rucksack zog (Ich bin glücklich zu sagen, dass ich bei meinen Bestrebungen dazu keinen einzigen tollpatschigen Zug gemacht habe).

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe als ich realisierte, dass ich mein Zauberer Magazin statt meines Muggel Magazins mitgebracht hatte. Nach einem Moment des Erwägens entschied ich, dass mein Verlangen den neusten Artikel über Black Magic zu lesen wichtiger war als mit einem Magazin voller sich bewegender Bilder gesehen zu werden. Gedächtniszauber gab es wie Sand am Meer, wie ein Muggel Spruch war. Ich musste nur vorsichtig sein, um es niemanden sehen zu lassen.

Und ich machte es ziemlich gut bis ich den Artikel über Sirius Black entdeckte. Sirius Black- der Anführer von Black Magic – war der brillanteste Musiker den es je gab. Er war unglaublich; nun ja, gesanglich war er unglaublich. Im Grunde kann ich nicht viel zu seinem Aussehen sagen, da ich sein Auftreten nicht gesehen hatte. Und das passte auch auf den Rest der Welt und bezog sich auf alle vier Mitglieder der Band.

Die Vierergruppe hatte schon zu Beginn ihres Ruhmes ganz klar gemacht, dass niemand außer ihnen selbst und ein paar Ausgewählten ihre Identitäten sehen würden. Jedes Mal wenn jemand sie sah, trugen sie kunstvolle Gesichtsfarben für die Muggelwelt und hatten einen sehr starken Verschleierungszauber auf sich gelegt für die magische Welt. Die Band legte offensichtlich viel Wert auf Privates – ein Thema das ich komplett respektierte. Genauer gesagt war es erst letztes Jahr gewesen, dass ihre Namen von der Muggel sowie der Zauberpresse aufgedeckt worden waren.

So in den Artikel über den mysteriösen Führer der Gruppe vertieft, hatte ich nicht bemerkte, wie der Mann neben mir auf das Magazin in meinen Händen starrte bis er plötzlich mit seiner großartigen Stimme sprach. „Bewegende Bilder, eh?"

Erschrocken knallte ich das Magazin zu und fragte erschrocken. „Pardon?" Mein Gesicht verriet meine Nervosität.

Er lächelte mich schief an und wiederholte, „Bewegende Bilder… hab das nicht in einem Muggel Flugzeug erwartet."

Mein Gesicht fiel in Schock. „Du bist ein Zauberer?", wisperte ich atemlos.

Der Mann lachte laut, offensichtlich nicht das kleinste bisschen besorgt Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen wie ich es gewesen wäre. „Wäre unbeschreiblich schwer für mich mir all diese Wörter ganz allein auszudenken, wenn ich es nicht wäre, oder?", neckte er leicht und nahm mir das Magazin aus der Hand.

Ich blinzelte, brauchte einen Moment um seine Worte einsinken zu lassen bevor ich realisierte, dass er meine Zeitschrift hatte. Ich blickte sie an nun in seinem Besitz. Er starrte mich einen Moment an, bevor er auf die Seite, die ich gelesen hatte runtersah. Ein dämmernder Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Black Magic… achso, dann.", er warf mir ein weiteres amüsiertes Lächeln zu. „Magst du sie?"

„Ob ich sie mag?", wiederholte ich in Erstaunen trotz mir selbst. „Sie sind verdammt unglaublich!", rief ich. Jetzt hatte ich mir starrende Blicke von ein paar Leuten um mich herum verdient. Ich traf ihre Blickte mit einem roten Gesicht. „Sie sind brillant.", wiederholte ich in einer sanfteren, ruhigeren Stimme.

Der Mann nickte und starrte zurück auf die Seite. „Sie sind sehr mysteriös.", fügte er hinzu, inspizierte das Bild von James Potter, dem Bass-Gitarrist der Gruppe. „Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, welche Augenfarbe sie haben mit all diesen Verhüllungszaubern, die auf ihnen liegen."

Ich lächelte zärtlich auf das Bild von James und sagte leise, „Ich wünschte ich wüsste es… Aber ich denke nicht dass es je passieren wird."

Der Mann blickte zu mir hoch, seine braunen Augen drangen tief in meine als er mich einen Moment mit einem blanken Gesicht anstarrte. Endlich kam das Lächeln, das ich zu vergöttern anfing, zurück auf seine Lippen. „Wunder sollen schon passiert sein.", sagte er optimistisch.

Ich sah zurück hoch zu ihm und lächelte. „Ich hatte letztes Wochenende Pläne eins ihrer Muggel Konzerte zu sehen.", gab ich aus einem Grund zu, den ich bis heute nicht weiß. Zu der Zeit kannte ich nicht einmal den Namen des Mannes, noch ob er überhaupt meine traurige Geschichte hören wollte. Aber, wie er mich warm anstarrte und der Fakt, dass er ein Zauberer war, gab mir ein wenig mehr Courage.

Seine Augen zwinkerten mit aufrichtigem Interesse. „Hast du?", fragte er in einem leicht bewundernden Ton. „Das muss aufregend gewesen sein."

„Das wäre es gewesen, da bin ich sicher.", antwortete ich niedergeschlagen. „Sie sind meine allerliebste Lieblingsband und ich habe ihr Konzert verpasst…"

Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde zu einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln.

Ich seufzte und sprach weiter, „Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde die Fahrgemeinschaft mit der ich fuhr drei Stunden wegen eines platten Reifens aufgehalten." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben es alle verpasst."

Er nickte mitfühlend und gab mir das Magazin zurück. Ich nahm es und starrte runter auf die vier Gesichter von Black Magic bevor ich es schloss und mich wieder ihm zuwandte. „Hast du je so etwas verpasst?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.

Er starrte mich ein paar Momente an, bevor er nickte. „Ja, tatsächlich. Als ich ungefähr sechzehn war, sollte die Geburtstagsfeier meiner fünfjährigen Schwester in einem Park neben unserem Haus stattfinden. Ich wollte wirklich dahin gehen... um sie die Kerzen ausblasen zu sehen und zu bezeugen wie ihr Gesicht strahlte auch wenn das Leuchten vom Kuchen weg war." Er lächelte wieder für einen Moment bevor er seufzte und mit einem pathetischen Gesicht weitermachte, „Unglücklicherweise hatte ich ein Konzert – ein Weihnachtskonzert von dem Orchester meiner Schule - das ich nicht verpassen konnte. Also habe ich stattdessen ihren Geburtstag verpasst."

Nun war ich dran ihn mitfühlend anzulächeln. Mit Zögern so etwas Wunderschönes anzufassen, tätschelte ich seine Hand. Er seufzte wieder als Antwort und sagte, „So ist das Leben, schätze ich."

Ich lächelte breite, „Meine Mutter sagt das immer."

Er lächelte einfach wieder und gluckste leicht, nahm einen herzhaften Schluck seiner Cola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung: **T  
**Wörter: **3.552  
**Kapitel:** 3/17  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings: **LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe: **Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert, denn dort trifft sie einen attraktiven Unbekannten… **  
****Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Die zweite Stunde**

Eine Stunde später war ich erfreut zu bemerken, dass ich in den letzten sechzig Minuten keine einzige peinliche Sache getan hatte. Genauer gesagt, gewann ich Stück für Stück meine Zuversicht zurück. Der Mann hatte die ganze Zeit kein weiteres Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen, saß nur da in offensichtlichem Frieden, nippte seine Cola weg und starrte aus dem Fenster, betrachtete den wattigen Flaum von vorbeischwebenden Wolken.

Unter der sorgsamen Inspektion meines umfangreichen Sehvermögens, bewegte er weiter seine Beine, fast zappelig. Und auch mit gutem Grund… die Frau in dem Sitz direkt vor ihm hatte die Lehne besagten Sitzes fast ganz in eine horizontale Position gestellt. Sie schnarchte ziemlich laut – sehr zum Ärger des Mannes zu ihrer linken, der ihr gelegentlich gereizte Blicke zuwarf.

In dem Moment stieß die Frau einen besonders lauten Schnarcher aus… er war laut genug um ihre groß umrandete Brille zum leicht vibrieren zu bringen und einen Strahl der obigen Lichter einzufangen. Alle im Umkreis stöhnten leicht, manche verdrehten die Augen – ich eingeschlossen. Wenn diese Frau den ganzen Weg schlafen wird, denke ich, werde ich einen Anfall kriegen und ich möchte vor dem Kerl zu meiner rechten keinen Anfall bekommen.

Ich warf einen Blick rüber zu ihm und lachte fast laut bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Er lehnte – praktisch eingeengt – auf der Armlehne, die er nicht mit mir teilte, sein Kinn lag auf seiner Faust. Er verdrehte die Augen und seufzte leicht, sanft bewegte er seine Beine hoch und runter um gegen den Rücken des Sitzes der Frau zu pochen und starrte sie fast neugierig an um zu sehen, ob die leichten Taps ihres Sitzes sie stören würden. Ich lehnte mich vor, befeuchtete meine Lippen und zögerte bevor ich, sicherstellend dass niemand zuhörte, ihm sehr leise sagte, „Weißt du… Ich habe meinen Zauberstab bei mir-"

Der Kerl drehte seinen Kopf um mich anzusehen, sein Kinn lag immer noch auf seiner Hand. „Hast du Lust jemanden zu verhexen?", unterbrach er mich träge.

Ich lächelte und sagte, „Nicht exakt was ich dachte... Ich kenne diesen Zauber… er lässt einen Musik in seinem oder ihrem Kopf hören…" Fast eifrig befingerte ich den Zauberstab, der in der magisch vergrößerten Tasche meines weißen Pullis verborgen war. Ich biss mir auf die Innenseite meiner Wange bevor ich sagte, „Interessiert? Ich habe sowieso Lust Black Magic zu hören."

Er lächelte mich an, „Nein, das ist okay, ich werde es überleben."

Gerade als ich leicht protestieren wollte, wachte die Frau auf und meine Argumente waren zunichte gemacht. Mit einem höflichen Lächeln wandte ich mich wieder meinen Dingen zu und erlaubte ihm das gleiche zu tun.

„Möchtest du Sitze tauschen?" Mein Nachbar, der bis jetzt gelesen hatte, blickte auf und das Licht der Deckenlampe spiegelte sich in seiner Brille. Ich starrte ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Pardon?", fragte er und schloss leicht sein Buch.

„Ich sagte, möchtest du Sitze tauschen? Das sieht ziemlich unbequem aus, wie diese Lady dir all deinen Platz wegnimmt.", erklärte ich.

„Oh", sagte er und sah zu seinen Beinen, die ziemlich eingeklemmt waren. Er zögerte, sah zu meinen kurzen Beinen, die den extra Platz genossen, den der Sitz am Gang gab.

„Es ist kein Problem.", beruhigte ich schnell seine Zweifel, „Wirklich, ich habe kurze Beine. Kleiner Platz stört mich nicht."

Er war einen Moment ruhig und starrte aus irgendeinem Grund zu der Lady, die mich beiseite geschubst hatte als ich ins Flugzeug gestiegen war. „In Ordnung.", sagte er endlich nach einem Moment und wandte sich mir wieder mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu, „Danke."

Ich grinste als Antwort, stand gleichzeitig mit ihm auf, erlaubte ihm sich zuerst auf meinem Platz zu setzen damit ich mich an ihm vorbei zu meinem neuen Sitze quetschen konnte. „Ich mag Fensterplätze sowieso lieber.", informierte ich ihn in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Zieh den beengten Platz ab und ich tue es auch.", sagte er und streckte entspannend seine Beine aus.

Mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln von mir und einem schiefen Grinsen von ihm und einem malerischen Schnarcher der Frau jetzt vor mir, verging die zweite Stunde des Fluges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung: **T  
**Wörter: **4.610  
**Kapitel:** 4/17  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings: **LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe: **Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert, denn dort trifft sie einen attraktiven Unbekannten, der vielleicht gar nicht so „unbekannt" ist…**  
****Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Die dritte Stunde**

Mit ruhigen Nerven entschied ich mich, ein kurzes Schläfchen zu halten. Ich fühlte mich unbeschreiblich glücklich und stolz seit ich mit der männlichen Version Aphrodites, jetzt zu meiner linken, die Plätze getauscht hatte. Ich muss fast vierzig Minuten geschlafen haben, als ich ein Pieksen an meiner Schulter fühlte. Ich erinnere mich nicht wie exakt ich darauf reagiert habe, aber dem Lachen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes nach, muss es etwas Peinliches gewesen sein. Ich war einfach in diesem Bereich an dem Tag ein wenig leistungsorientierter… verdammt.

Meine Augen öffnend, blickte ich träge zu ihm rüber und bemerkte schnell, dass eine andere Person neben ihm stand. Eine Stewardess mit blonden Haaren, die fester zurückgezogen waren, als die meiner alten Verwandlungsprofessorin, McGonagall; ihre Augen standen aus ihren müden Augenhöhlen hervor. Sie sahen mich beide erwartungsvoll an; der Typ mit einem Hauch Amüsements, die Stewardess mit ein bisschen Ekel.

„Hmm", murmelte ich, mein Schlaf hatte mich noch nicht komplett verlassen.

„Wolltest du etwas zu trinken?", half der Mann aus, bevor die Stewardess wieder ihren Mund öffnen konnte um ihre eigenen Worte zu wiederholen.

„Oh", sagte ich sanft und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, „Ähh, haben sie etwas Apfelsaft?"

Die Frau blickte ihren Wagen mit inspizierenden Augen an. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob sie wortlos ein bernsteinfarbenes Trinkpäckchen hoch und lächelte als sie es mir gab. „Genießen sie es, Miss.", sagte sie höflich und ging zur nächsten Reihe weiter.

Die Unschärfe wegblinzelnd blickte einige Sekunden ich runter auf mein Getränk. Ich war nicht zu durstig, also legte ich es zur Seite. Als mein Mund sich öffnete um ein tot geborenes Gähnen rauszulassen, das ich Sekunden vorher unterdrückt hatte, hob ich eine Hand um ihn zu verdecken, nur um sie mit dem gleichen geekelten Gesichtsausdruck zurückzuziehen, der sich eben auf dem Gesicht der Stewardess befunden hatte. Ich rubbelte schnell besagte Hand gegen meine Shorts um die dicke Lage Sabber, die während meines Schläfchens mein Kinn runtergelaufen war, wegzuwischen. Nun, ich denke, es ist sicher zu sagen, dass meine Weiblichkeit an dem Tag brutale Prügel bekam.

Ich blickte zu dem Mann zu meiner Linken, dankbar zu sehen, dass er in meinem Moment der Demütigung nicht rübergesehen hatte. Entweder hatte er es nicht bemerkt (nicht das glaubhafteste, wenn man annahm, dass sein vorheriger amüsierter Blick wegen meiner Spucke entstanden war) oder er war einfach zu höflich um offen zuzugeben, dass er es bemerkt _hatte_ (wenn das der Fall war, war er süßer als ich dachte).

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sah ich aus dem Fenster, ahmte damit nach, was der Mann Stunden vorher auch getan hatte. Meine Gedanken aber waren sicher nicht die gleichen wie die des Mannes. Neugierde überkam mich als ich an meinen Vater dachte und wieso er mich plötzlich gebeten hatte zu einem Besuch zu kommen. Ich hatte ihn seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen, seit er in die Staaten gezogen war als ich siebzehn war.

Wieso jetzt? Direkt nachdem ich das Konzert des Jahrhunderts verpasst habe. Vielleicht war das Gottes Weg mich von der Enttäuschung abzulenken – denn dieser Flug machte wirklich gute Arbeit damit. Nun, es hat mich nicht exakt von dem verpassten Konzert abgelenkt, aber es half wirklich meine Enttäuschung zu dämpfen.

Vielleicht hatte er jemand neues getroffen – mein Vater. Vielleicht hatte er eine neue Frau gefunden und wollte, dass ich sie traf um mein Urteil über sie zu studieren. Nun, ich wusste auf der Stelle, dass ich die Frau hassen würde… wenn da eine ist, meine ich. Keine Frau war besser als meine Mutter und ich sage das nicht, um wie die klischeehafte Version des sturen, missverstandenen Kindes geschiedener Eltern zu klingen. Meine Mutter war mein Idol, ich verehrte alles an ihr. Sie war freundlich, schön, und konnte nie genug für die Menschheit tun. Mein Vater war auch freundlich und wohltätig. Ergo meine Theorie der Basis ihrer Scheidung. Sie hatten zu viel gemeinsam… sie waren zu wohlwollend zu anderen Leuten, aber nie zueinander. Sie standen in ständiger Konkurrenz, um zu sehen wer der Beste im, die Menschheit lieben war.

Aber diese Theorie berücksichtigte nicht-

„Also, wer hat es noch verpasst?", seine Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich drehte mich blinzelnd um, „Pardon?", fragte ich, nicht verstehend.

„Das Konzert.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „du sagtest, ‚Ich bin in einer Fahrgemeinschaft gefahren und _wir_ haben es verpasst'… wer ist ‚wir'?"

Ein dämmernder Blick traf mein Gesicht, „Oh, richtig.", sagte ich fröhlich bevor ich das ‚wir' betrachtete. Meine Augen verdunkelten sich bei der Erwähnung des ‚wir'. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „Meine Mitbewohnerin und ihre Freunde."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, „Redest du über alle deine Freunde mit solchem Enthusiasmus?"

Diese Aussage war so absurd, dass ich es als meine Pflicht ansah in Lachen auszubrechen. „Oh… oh, das ist gut. Sie ist meine Mitbewohnerin... das macht sie nicht zu einer Freundin, nur nicht zu einer Feindin. _Ihre_ Freunde aber… das ist eine ganz andere Sache. Sie halten mich auf dem höchsten Level der Missachtung, auf dem ich sie auch halte."

Er hob einen Mundwinkel, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du jemand bist, der Feinde hat."

Ich errötete, da ich die kleine Andeutung eines Flirtens in seinem Satz mochte. Mein Magazin wieder öffnend, starrte ich auf das Foto von Peter Pettigrew, Black Magics Pianisten und zweitem Sänger.

Er lehnte sich näher zu mir, fütterte meine Berauschtheit, auch wenn ich versuchte sie zu verstecken. „Wieso bist du mit ihnen gegangen wenn du sie nicht magst?", fragte er neugierig.

Ich wartete ein paar Sekunden bevor ich antwortete, „Nun… es war Abigail – meine Mitbewohnerin – die die Tickets besorgt hat. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass sie eine Karte zuviel gekauft hat, oder dass eine ihrer anderen Freunde nicht konnte und dass war, wieso sie mich eingeladen hat." Ich pausierte, „Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich. Ich denke, ich wollte nur Black Magic so sehr in einem Konzert sehen, dass ich willig war eine Nacht schlechter Gesellschaft zu opfern."

Er nickte, lächelte mich wieder mitfühlend an. „Und am Ende bist du nicht einmal hingegangen.", beendete er für mich. „Das scheint nicht richtig.", murmelte er, was mich dazu brachte mich zu fragen ob er nur leise mit mir sprach oder ob er einfach mit sich selbst redete.

„Überhaupt nicht richtig.", wiederholte er, lehnte sich zur anderen Seite seines Sitzplatzes, sein Kinn lag auf seiner Faust als er gedankenverloren wieder zu der unhöflichen Lady in der vorderen Reihe starrte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung: **T  
**Wörter: **6.149  
**Kapitel:** 5/17  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings: **LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe: **Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert, denn dort trifft sie einen attraktiven Unbekannten, der vielleicht gar nicht so „unbekannt" ist…**  
****Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Die vierte Stunde**

Der dunkelhaarige Kerl hatte für einige Zeit nichts mehr gesagt, was dazu führte, dass ich weiter mein Magazin überflog. Es war sehr viel einfacher friedlich zu lesen, denn mein neuer Fensterplatz sonderte das Magazin von spähenden Muggelaugen ab, durch den Mann, der mich von rechts abschirmte und die Sitzrücken, die Blicke von hinten und vorne versperrten. Der Tag kam langsam zum Ende und der Fakt, dass das Flugzeug in die Nacht flog half der Verwandlung schneller als normal zu geschehen.

Die atemberaubenden Farbspritzer stahlen meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Magazin. Sonnenuntergänge interessierten mich immer; meine erste Erinnerung als ich wirklich einen Sonnenuntergang mitbekommen habe, war mit meinem Vater in Alter von fünfeinhalb Jahren. Ich kann immer noch die Schokoladeneiskugel schmecken an der ich geleckt habe, etwas der schmelzenden Süßigkeit tropfte an der leckeren Waffel herab und auf meine Hand. Vater hatte mir die Leckerei ohne Wissen meiner Mutter im Geheimen gegeben, da ich an einem normalen Tag nie so ein Dessert vor dem Abendessen hätte essen können.

Ich schloss mein Heft und starrte mit ehrfürchtig leuchtenden Augen aus dem Fenster. Die Sterne begannen rasch zu erscheinen. Weiße Diamanten auf einem dunklen Hintergrund. Ich hörte innerlich das Lachen meines Vaters, mehr und mehr erschien das wie mein erster Sonnenuntergang.

Ich schob mir ein paar meiner dunkelroten Locken hinter mein Ohr und begann abwesend leicht das neuste Lied von Black Magic für mich zu summen, das ganz von einem Sommer Sonnenuntergang, ähnlich dem den ich sah, inspiriert wurde. Es war die reine Wahrheit, Enchanters Leitartikel, das Magazin das ich las, bestätigte es. Eine Nacht hatte Sirius Black in den Himmel gestarrt, mit Feder und Pergament in der Hand und wurde von der Kreativität gepackt.

Wenn ich in die Luft starre, neige ich normalerweise dazu zu vergessen, dass ich nicht alleine sein könnte. Ich habe in Beauxbatons und Hogwarts an nicht vertrauenswerte Ohren viele Geheimnisse ungewollt bekannt gegeben, einfach weil ich vergessen hatte, dass ich nicht allein war. In dem Moment befreite ich abgelenkt meine Stimme für meinen Nachbarn, hatte mein Summen lauter werden lassen als ich es gewollt hatte.

„Hübsche Stimme.", brach der schwarzhaarige Kerl wieder einmal durch meine Gedanken – nicht dass es mich störte. Sein Aussehen war genau so attraktiv wie der Sonnenuntergang in meinen Gedanken.

Ich drehte mich um und errötete wieder. „Sorry.", murmelte ich eine Entschuldigung, da ich ihn nicht hatte stören wollen. Ich versteckte mein Gesicht als ich mich herunterbeugte um das ungeöffnete Saftpäckchen aufzuheben, das die schmallippige Flugbegleiterin mir gegeben hatte. Alles um mich davon abzuhalten der Peinlichkeit zu begegnen.

Er gluckste, „Sei es nicht." Ich sah zu ihm hoch, er deutete auf das Heft in meinem Schoß. „Du könntest es Black Magic vermutlich alles andere als leicht machen."

Ich konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht davon abhalten auf mein Gesicht zu schleichen, „Oh", sagte ich, verwirrt wegen dem Kompliment, nicht wirklich sicher, ob er es ernst meinte oder mich nur neckte. „Oh, danke.", sagte ich lahm.

„Gern geschehen.", antwortete er zuversichtlich, immer noch starrend.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und sah wieder zu ihm hoch. Ein angespannte Stille überkam uns… nun ja, für mich war sie angespannt, bei ihm bin ich mir da nicht sicher.

Ich schluckte, hasste mehr und mehr als die Sekunden vergingen, dass wir nicht redeten. Während ich auf meinen Apfelsaft starrte, spielte ich mit dem in Plastik eingepackten dünnen Strohhalm, der an der Packung klebte. Ich sah plötzlich auf und fragte, da ich nichts mehr wollte als die Stille zu brechen, „Willst du meinen Apfelsaft?"

Er grinste schief und begann aufzustehen, „Nein, danke. Ich mag Äpfel nicht so gerne." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück als er beiläufig weiter sprach, „Diese Melodie… kam mir bekannt vor."

„Es ist ein Lied von Black Magic.", erklärte ich, mich fragend ob er es kannte oder nicht. „Whirling Serenade. Ich hab im Magazin gelesen, dass Sirius Black inspiriert wurde dieses Lied zu schreiben während er den Sonnenuntergang betrachtete." Ich sah wieder einen Moment aus dem Fenster. Als ich mich zurück drehte hatte der Mann einen extrem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das hast du in dem Magazin gelesen, nicht wahr?", fragte er skeptisch mit einem leicht amüsierten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht als er runter starrte um den Namen des Heftes zu lesen.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und fragte ihn neugierig, „Du denkst nicht, dass es wahr ist?"

Er sah wieder zu mir hoch und erst dann realisierte ich, wie nah er gekommen war um den Titel zu lesen. Ich kaute auf meiner Lippe, widerstand dem Verlangen mich ebenfalls vorzubeugen – und wäre das passiert und hätten meine Lippen seine dabei getroffen…. Nun ja, schlimmere Dinge sind schon passiert.

Er starrte mich ein paar Sekunden an, erlaubte mir jedes Stückchen seines Gesichtes zu sehen. Großartig wie immer. Plötzlich zeigte sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen… Ich begann zu denken, dass sein Lächeln sein Hauptmerkmal war. „Ich denke, Zeitschriften drucken gerne alles was sie wollen."

Ich errötete, starrte zurück auf das Magazin. Er musste meine Beschämung mitbekommen haben, denn er sagte schnell, „Hey, vielleicht ist es wahr… was weiß ich schon, nicht wahr?", scherzte er leicht.

Ich lächelte ihn an und las wortlos mein Magazin weiter. Etwas fiel mir ins Auge. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, dass sie alles drucken was sie wollen.", sagte ich plötzlich zu ihm. Er wandte sich von seinem Buch ab und blinzelte. Offensichtlich hatte er das Thema unserer kurzen Unterhaltung vergessen. Ein dämmernder Blick traf sein Gesicht als seine Gesichtszüge weicher wurden.

„Was haben sie geschrieben?", fragte er.

„Sie sagten Remus' Mittelname wäre Jasper… Ich erinnere mich ehrlich, dass im Tagespropheten in London stand, sein Mittelname wäre Jerold.", sagte ich und überflog den Artikel.

„Also ich habe gehört sein Mittelname ist Jacob.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einem Schulternzucken.

Ich nickte und atmete tief durch, „Ich schätze, dann hattest du Recht."

Er nickte, lächelte mich wieder an als er aufstand und wortlos plötzlich weg ging. Ich sah zu wie er hinter einem Vorhang verschwand, er war vermutlich zur Toilette gegangen.

Über mich selbst die Augen verdrehend lehnte ich mich in meinem Sitz zurück. Ich öffnete meinen Saft und nahm verdrießlich einen Schluck davon. Es war nicht normal für mich so aufgeregt und so unorthodox zu handeln. Wieso musste ich heute von allen Tagen wählen um mich um diesen Mann aller Männer herum auf diese Weise zu benehmen?

Ich verschränkte meine Beine, starrte weiter aus dem Fenster auf den jetzt verdunkelten Himmel. Jetzt war alles, was mir zurzeit Gesellschaft leistete die Sterne. Ich ging unbewusst dazu zurück, das Lied zu summen das ich vor fünfzehn Minuten gesummt hatte. Nicht zwei Minuten später sah ich durch die Spiegelung des Fensters eine vorbei gehende Person in meine Richtung starren. Vermutlich hatte sie mein Summen gehört und nach der Quelle geguckt. Der Mann mit den Sandfarbenen Haaren, der wie ich schätze ungefähr im Alter meines Nachbarn war, war gestolpert und peinlicherweise direkt neben meiner Sitzreihe auf seine Knie gefallen. Ich stoppte mein Summen und drehte mich rum, Murmeln von manchen der anderen Passagieren erreichte meine Ohren als ein paar von ihnen ihm die Hand boten um ihm aufzuhelfen. Ich lächelte ihn leicht an als er sanft unbekümmert über seinen eigenen Fehler lachte.

„Mir geht's gut.", hörte ich ihn höflich einer alten Frau sagen, sie anlächelnd, offensichtlich ein kleines bisschen gedemütigt. Der Kerl stand auf, seine Hand lag auf der leeren Armstütze meines Nachbarn. Er schoss mir einen letzten diskreten Blick zu (er hatte die wunderschönsten Augen in einem Grauton) bevor er schnell zum Ende des Flugzeuges ging durch die Vorhänge durch die auch der Schwarzhaarige Mann vor ein paar Minuten gegangen war, vermutlich auch auf seinem Weg zur Toilette.

Ich seufzte und einmal mehr ging ich zurück zu meinem Magazin, absolut gelangweilt. Vier Stunden noch und ich wäre endlich in Chicago. Ich war noch nie zuvor in den Staaten gewesen. Die ersten fünfzehn Jahre meines Lebens hatte ich in Frankreich verbracht, weshalb ich bis zur Mitte meines Fünften Schuljahres Beauxbatons besuchte. Bald danach, sobald die Scheidung meiner Eltern endgültig war, zog Mum mit mir und meiner Schwester nach Surrey in England. Dad ging für seine Karriere als ein professioneller Fotograph in die Staaten.

Etwas in dem Magazin fing mein Auge. Mit einem Lächeln las ich, was James Potter, erster Bassgitarrist, mochte und nicht mochte. Mag: Musik, Tanzen, Sonnenuntergänge, die Farbe grün und leichte Komödien. Mag nicht: Gesichtsfarbe, Kämme, Brillen und, als persönliches Zitat von James Potter, „arrogante lumpige Quälgeister."

Der Klang eines sanften Niesens brachte mich dazu meine Augen hochzuziehen und rüberzublicken. Der Kerl war zurückgekommen, nach fast zehn Minuten Wegbleibens. Nachdem es klar war, dass er nichts tun würde um seine Abwesenheit zu erklären lächelte ich und sah zurück auf mein Magazin. Ich sah erst wieder hoch als die unhöfliche Lady vor uns drei Minuten später einen kleinen Tumult veranstaltete. Offensichtlich war der Kerl mit den Sandfarbenen Haaren ein wenig tollpatisch. Er war gerade auf ihren Fuß getreten als er sich zurück auf seinen Platz setzen wollte.

Dieser Fakt brachte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, ich sah zurück auf den Artikel und deshalb nicht, wie ein passendes zufriedenes Grinsen sich auf dem Gesicht meines Nachbarn ausbreitete als er weiter nach vorne starrte, seine Arme lässig hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung:**T  
**Wörter:**8.021  
**Kapitel:** 6/17  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings:**LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe:**Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert, denn dort trifft sie einen attraktiven Unbekannten, der vielleicht gar nicht so „unbekannt" ist…**  
****Anmerkungen:**AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Die fünfte Stunde**

„Nein, nein, so. Roll sie komplett rum und blinzel dann."

Wie befohlen, rollte ich meine seltsamen limonengrünen Augen und blinzelte, ein Lächeln verlies nie mein Gesicht. Ein widerhallendes, obgleich leises Plop hallte durch meine Ohren und mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Na bitte!", kam die gewisperte jubilierende Erklärung von meinem Nachbarn. Seine Stimme öffnete meine Augen, erlaubten ihnen von meiner neuen Kreation hingerissen zu sein: ein nettes, langes, pinkes Paar flaumiger Hasenohren saß auf Mrs. Schnarcht-viels Kopf.

Mein Mund öffnete sich, bereit ein lautes Lachen rauszulassen. Bevor ich es konnte, schoss der schwarzhaarige Mann vor um sich zu mir rüber zu lehnen, seine Hand bedeckte schnell meinen Mund. Seine Schultern schüttelten in stillem Lachen, seine Augen tanzten glücklich als er seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte, ein klares Signal für mich leise zu bleiben. Und falls seine stillen Aktionen nicht halfen, schmiss er mir sogar durch ein Grinsen ein leichtes ‚Shh' zu.

„Gut gemacht.", komplimentierte er, „Pe-Paul… mein Freund Paul hat fast fünfzehn Versuche gebraucht, bevor er diesen Zauberspruch beherrschte."

Ich sah rüber zu der immer noch schlafenden Frau und lächelte halb, „Woher kennst du den Spruch?", fragte ich sanft.

„Ah", er setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zu Recht, halb kleinlaut lachend, „Naja, vor ungefähr sechs Jahren in meiner alten Schule hat mein bester Freund es sich während einer Verwandlungsstunde ausgedacht. Verwandelte die Ohren der alten McGonagall in… naja, diese.", er zeigte auf die Ohren der Frau.

Mir fiel der Mund auf, „McGonagall? Du warst in Hogwarts?", fragte ich ihn verwundert.

„Ja.", sagte er Kerl mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich auch.", rief ich.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte er, setzte sich wieder in seinem Sitz auf, um mich besser ansehen zu können, „Ich denke, ich hätte mich an dich erinnert… in welchem Haus warst du?"

Ich lächelte, liebte den raffinierten Flirt, „Ich war in Gryffindor."

„Genau wie ich.", murmelte er in Gedanken, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich nicht an dich erinnere…", er guckte plötzlich kleinlaut und sagte, „Ich denke nicht, dass ich deinen Namen kenne."

„Oh.", rief ich in dem Wissen dass er Recht hatte. „Mein Name ist Lily, Lily Evans."

Er lächelte wieder. Die Art auf welche er in meine Augen blickte, brachte meinen Atem dazu sich Moment in meiner Kehle zu verfangen. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er sanft, „Es ist mir eine Freude dich zu treffen, Lily Evans. Ich bin Jim Caulder." Er nahm meine Hand und brachte sie zu seinen Lippen, küsste sie auf eine Gentleman-ähnliche Weise. Ich schwöre, mein Herz stoppte in dem Moment.

„Gleichfalls.", wisperte ich, total bezaubert. Wir starrten einander einfach für ich weiß nicht wie lange an. Endlich lächelte Jim aber wieder und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. „Also, du warst in Gryffindor… Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich mich nicht an dich erinnere."

„Naja, ich bin in meinem Fünften Jahr nach Hogwarts gewechselt. Ich war davor auf Beauxbatons.", sagte ich, „Du bist vermutlich… was, ein paar Jahre älter als ich?", fragte ich.

„Ich bin zweiundzwanzig.", informierte er mich.

Ich lächelte. „Neunzehn, als drei Jahre Altersunterschied. Ja, du musst das Jahr davor deinen Abschluss gemacht haben, schätze ich."

Mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck, sagte er sanft, „Das ist eine Schande."

Wieder versanken unsere Augen ineinander. Zu meiner Überraschung und Aufregung schien Jim sich näher zu mir zu lehnen. Unnötig zu sagen, konnte ich einen eifrigen Blick nicht zurückzuhalten. Je näher er zu kommen schien, so langsamer schien die Zeit zu vergehen. Ich konnte jetzt seine Lippen fast auf meinen fühlen, seine Lippen, die in ein kleines Lächeln geformt waren. Näher und näher-

„An alle Passagiere: Ich bitte einen Augenblick um Aufmerksamkeit. Wegen des plötzlichen Nebels und dem schweren Platzregen wird dieser Flug gezwungen bis auf weiteres in New York auf dem John F. Kennedy Flughafen zu landen."

Ich hätte vor Frustration schreien können. Als ob der bereits lange Flug nicht genug gewesen wäre, jetzt musste ich auch noch für Merlin weiß wie lange auf einem Flughafen in New York warten… und die unglückselige Ankündigung hatte sogar den scheinbar unabwendbaren Kuss zwischen Jim und mir verhindert. Er saß wieder richtig in seinem Sitz mit einem enttäuschten Blick auf dem Gesicht.

Als ich meinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, war er schneller. „Bin gleich zurück", murmelte er mir abwesend zu, während er die vordere Reihe betrachtete und aufstand. Ich sah ihm neugierig nach als er nach Vorne ging, wie er fast mit dem tollpatschigen, sandhaarigen Mann zusammenprallte, der fast simultan mit Jim aufgestanden war. Jim half dem anderen Kerl stehen zu bleiben, sagte eine laute Entschuldigung als er den Rest der Menge betrachtete und sah dabei ein wenig kleinlaut aus.

Ich legte mein Kinn auf meine Hand, starrte ihn wehmütig an, als beide in die gleiche Richtung nach vorne gingen und hinter dem Vorhang aus meiner Sicht. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und seufzte mürrisch als ich durch das rasch müde machende Magazin blätterte.

Nach ein paar Momenten kam Jim zurück und setzte sich wieder neben mich.

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte schnallen Sie sich an, wir bereiten uns auf die Landung vor.", kam die Stimme des Kapitäns aus dem Lautsprecher.

Ich schloss den Gurt und starrte aus dem Fenster in das stürmische Wetter. Es schien als wäre eine Lebenszeit vergangen seit ich den wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang gesehen hatte.

„Du bist nicht nervös, oder?", holte Jim's Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn an, „Pardon?"

„Fast jedes Mal wenn das passiert sitze ich neben jemanden, dessen Nerven zittern.", sagte Jim.

„Oh, nein, ich bin nicht nervös." Ich warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu. Flugangst hatte mich nie zu sehr getroffen. Allerdings ängstigte sie meine Mutter mehr als der Tod selbst. „Nur ein wenig enttäuscht.", sprach ich weiter, „Ich hatte mich gerade darauf gefreut nach Chicago zu kommen und ein nettes langes Schläfchen zu halten und nur mit meinem Vater faulenzen."

„Ah", Jim nickte, „du gehst in die Staaten um deinen Vater zu besuchen."

„Jap.", bestätigte ich. „Also was ist mit dir? Machst du in Chicago Urlaub? Oder ist irgendein großes Ereignis?"

„So etwas in der Art", antworte Jim wage.

Bevor ich mehr über seine Antwort fragen konnte, hatte das Flugzeug gestoppt. Ich hatte wirklich keine Idee was ich tun sollte. Mein Konto in der Winkelgasse war einigermaßen voll – naja, für das Gehalt einer neunzehnjährigen, war es nicht zu schlecht – aber Muggelgeld betreffend, Geld das ich erst zu sparen begonnen hatte, seit ich meinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, war ich nicht so wohlhabend.

Nachdem ich aus dem Flugzeug raus war und über eine winzige Panikattacke hinweg gekommen war, die ich wegen meiner Klaustrophobie wegen der großen Hektik und Menge hatte, nahm ich meine zwei Taschen und warf meinen Matchbeutel über die Schulter. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und sah mich verwundert um.

Vielleicht konnte mein Vater mir etwas Geld für ein Motel überweisen. Die ganze Situation war einfach nicht wie geplant.

Ein bisschen tollpatschiger als ich es gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht all diese Taschen getragen hätte, drückte ich mich durch die Menge auf eine Gruppe Münztelefone zu. Es schien als hätten ziemlich viele Leute den gleichen Plan, ihre Familie anzurufen. Ich wartete fast zwanzig Minuten, in jedem Moment zeigte sich mehr und mehr meine Erschöpfung. Endlich hängte eine Mutter, die fest die Hand ihrer Tochter hielt, den Hörer auf und ging weg. Ich ergriff meine Chance bevor der sehr eifrige und ungeduldige Mann hinter mir das leere Telefon ergreifen konnte.

Ich widerstand dem Verlangen dem Mann auf eine kindische Weise triumphierend die Zunge rauszustrecken, steckte ein paar Münzen in den Apparat und drückte die Nummer zur Wohnung... ähm zum Zuhause meines Vaters. Während ich die Telefonschnur unruhig um meinen Finger wirbelte, biss ich mir mit jedem vorbeigehenden und unbeantworteten Klingeln härter und härter auf die Lippe.

„Komm schon, Dad.", wisperte ich mir zu und hörte fast meine leise Stimme wegen des lauten Dröhnens der Menschen um mich herum nicht. „Nimm ab, bitte.", bettelte ich in das Mundstück.

Zehn weitere Klingeln vergingen bevor ich entmutigt aufgab und das Telefon wieder aufhängte. In der Sekunde als ich einen Schritt vom Telefon weg trat, ahmte eine alte Dame meine vorherigen Handlungen nach und nahm das Telefon um ihre eigenen Verwandten anzurufen.

Ich stand da wie der Ochse vor dem Berg. Wen kannte ich in New York? Naja, Abigails Cousine lebte in New York City... aber sie hasste mich noch mehr als Marianna.

Als nächstes stand auf meiner Tagesordnung, zum Ticketschalter zu gehen. Dafür musste ich fast dreißig Minuten warten. Durchweg unruhig ging ich eifrig zu einer formell und korrekt aussehenden Frau und ließ meine Taschen gleichgültig auf den Boden fallen als ich meine Arme auf die Theke legte und zusammensackte als wäre ich gerade ein Zwei Meilen Rennen gelaufen und hätte gewonnen.

„Wann startet unser Flieger wieder?", fragte ich.

Sie starrte mich einen Moment an bevor sie wissend fragte, „Sind sie auf dem Flug TZ 219 nach Ch-"

„Flug nach Chicago, Illinois, ja.", beendete ich für sie in Frustration, zu müde und gestresst um geduldig zu sein.

„Tut mir Leid, Ma'am, aber dieser Flug wird nicht wieder starten bis der Sturm vorbei ist...Statistiken besagen, dass ein Sturm dieser Stärke uns nicht vor ein paar guten Tagen verlassen wird", antwortete sie und betrachtete mitfühlend mein angeschlagenes Äußeres.

Ich seufzte, murmelte ein ‚Dankeschön', nahm meine Taschen und ging. Ich fand eine abgeschiedenere Ecke des großen Flughafens und setzte mich auf einen leeren Platz, starrte raus auf die von Blitzen erleuchtete Szene aus dem Fenster.

Nachdem ich meine Taschen etwas unter meinen Stuhl und den Stuhl zu meiner Rechten geschoben hatte und beschützend meine Beine davor gestellt hatte, durchsuchte ich meine Taschen nach übrigem Muggelgeld. Ich zog 13 Dollar und 67 Cents raus. Oh, Junge, dafür konnte ich mir ein Sandwich am Flughafen Essensstand kaufen bei den Preisen. Mürrisch packte ich mein Geld zurück in meine Taschen, meine Finger streiften meinen Zauberstab.

Einen Moment erwog ich ernsthaft einfach nach Chicago zu apparieren. Aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen. Ich konnte einfach den Gedanken davon nicht ertragen. Ich würde eher sechs Monate auf diesem Flughafen eingesperrt verbringen als sechs Sekunden das Wissen der Unsicherheit zu haben ob oder ob nicht all meine Körperteile am gleichen Ort landen würden.

Mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln starrte ich wieder aus dem Fenster und seufzte hörbar. Wie ich es heute schon ziemlich oft getan hatte brachte ich einmal mehr mein Heft hervor. Ich hatte noch zwanzig Seiten daraus zu lesen, fünf von diesen zwanzig beinhalteten, wen sonst, Black Magic. Nach ein paar Minuten fühlte ich eine Präsenz neben mir. Ich drehte mich um und starrte in tiefblaue Augen. Er war, mit seinen eleganten braunen Haaren und einem jungenhaften Grinsen, fast so attraktiv wie mein Ex-Nachbar. Aus irgendeinem Grund starrte er mich neugierig an. Ich erwiderte sein Starren und lächelte ein wenig unbehaglich.

„Hallo.", sagte ich endlich, nervös, da er es nicht eilig zu haben schien etwas zu sagen.

Sein Lächeln weitete sich aus irgendeinem Grund. Wann immer ich daran denke was danach passierte, an diesem Tag, klopft mein Herz immer noch in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, Adrenalin pumpt durch meine Venen. Ohne seine Augen von meinem Blick zu bewegen, streckte er seine Hand aus, lud mich ein sie zu schütteln.

Endlich sprach er, gefasst und langsam, „Sirius Black."


	7. Chapter 7

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung:**T  
**Wörter: **10.243  
**Kapitel:** 7/17  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings:**LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe:**Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert, denn dort trifft sie einen attraktiven Unbekannten, der vielleicht gar nicht so „unbekannt" ist…**  
****Anmerkungen:**AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Die sechste Stunde**

Meine Hand lag unbeweglich in meinem Schoß, während ich ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Das Grinsen des Kerls wackelte nicht, trotz meines Fehlens an Entgegenkommen. Kontaktfreudig schüttelte er dennoch fest meine Hand. Er sah amüsiert aus, als meine Augen sich auf sein Gesicht klebten. Mein Mund stand weit offen, mein Kinn berührte fast meine Brust.

Endlich erwachte ich wieder aus meiner Trance – naja, der Kerl hatte mich aus meiner Trance geholt indem er seinen Muggelkaugummi buchstäblich platzen ließ. Blinzelnd um meine trockenen Augen zu befeuchten, schüttelte ich leicht meinen Kopf. „Bist du in Ordnung, Liebling?", fragte er mich, seine Lippen hoben sich auf einer Seite zu einem halben Lächeln.

„Das ist...", krächzte ich heiser bevor ich mich räusperte. Es wieder versuchend, bekam ich endlich heraus, „Das ist ein wirklich berühmter Name."

Ganz klar war das nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartete hatte, denn Sirius lachte nur und sagte, „Jep, ich denke, das ist er."

„Das ist ein toller Zufall.", machte ich weiter mit vor Erfurcht geweiteten Augen. „Sirius Black, der Sänger muss auch ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie du sein… der gleiche Name und das gleiche Alter… wow!"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sagte, „Jep, es ist so ziemlich runter bis auf den gleichen Tag und die gleiche Zeit… bis zum letzten Sekundenbruchteil identisch." Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg und sagte wieder, nachsichtiger, „Ich bin Sirius Black, von Black Magic."

Mein Mund fiel wieder auf, meine Wangen brannten. „Keines verdammten Falls!"

Er grinste amüsiert und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche. Er zeigte mir eine Karte. Seinen Personalausweis… Sirius Black… geboren am 4. Mai (Sirius Blacks von Black Magic Geburtstag). Augen…. Seine Augen waren blau!

„Deine Augen sind blau!", rief ich und drehte mich auf meinem Stuhl, um einen besseren Blick auf den Ausweis zu erhaschen. „Sirius Blacks Augen sind blau!"

Sirius riss die Augen auf als er seine Hand vor meinen Mund hielt und psst machte. Glücklicherweise hatte niemand meinen Ausbruch gehört, da ich einen ziemlich leeren Warteraum ausgesucht hatte. Sobald ich leise war, aber immer noch intensiv auf den Ausweis starrte, nahm er seine Hand weg.

„Also.", sagte er, als es klar war, dass ich nichts sagen würde.

„Kann ich das haben?", rutschte es mir heraus als meine Finger leicht den Personalausweis berührten.

„Was?", fragte er, leicht ulkig.

„Hey, ähm... Sam. Sam, wir gehen besser."

Ich sah zusammen mit Sirius auf, um den gleichen tollpatschigen Kerl mit den Sandfarbenen Haaren zu sehen, der auf dem Gang neben meiner Sitzreihe gestolpert war. Meine Finger lagen immer noch auf dem Personalausweis während ich ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Sam", begann ich, aber Sirius unterbrach mich.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte er zu dem Kerl vor uns, „Ich hab ihr gerade gesagt, wer ich bin."

Der Kerl stockte und verlor einen Moment seine Fassung. Seine wunderschönen Augen sprangen praktisch aus ihren Höhlen, als er Sirius in einer offensichtlichen Mixtur von dunkler Vorahnung und Empörung anstarrte. Meine Hand ging langsam zurück in meinen Schoß als ich den Kerl mit den sandfarbenen Haaren inspizierte. Seine Hände waren leblos an seinen Seiten herab gefallen und zu Fäusten geballt. Er versuchte offensichtlich seine Fassung wiederzufinden.

Sirius Black hatte ein unglaublich großartiges Lächeln auf einem Gesicht. Von der gedemütigten Reaktion des Mannes blieb er komplett unberührt.

„Du... du hast deine Identität preisgegeben, bist du verrückt?", sagte der Kerl so schnell, dass es fast unmöglich zu interpretieren war. Sirius lehnte sich einfach in seinem Sitz zurück, ruhig und ganz cool. Mein Herz übersprang einen Takt.

Bevor der berühmte Sänger sich nachlässig verteidigen konnte, sagte ich, „Oh, oh, ich werde es niemandem sagen, ich schwöre.", das Versprechen war total albern und voller Aufrichtigkeit. Der Kerl mit den sandfarbenen Haaren sah mich das erste Mal seit Sirius' Geständnis an.

Ich stieß ein aufgeregtes, überglückliches Giggeln aus, stand auf und verschränkt meine Arme mit dem sehr zerknitterten Magazin vor meiner Brust. „Bist du eins der Bandmitglieder? Nein, nein... sag es mir nicht. Lass mich raten.", sagte ich schnell und sehr leise. Ich hatte genug Verstand das nicht rauszuschreien, damit nicht noch mehr ihrer Fans die Unterhaltung hörten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit von mir weg stahlen. „Du bist Peter Pettigrew, nicht wahr?"

Für einen Moment nahm das Gesicht des Kerls einen skandalösen Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich entschied das als ein ‚nein' aufzufassen. „James?", fragte ich weiter, ging einen Schritt näher. Schnell verbesserte ich mich und ging den gleichen Schritt wieder zurück, wissend, dass er vermutlich niemanden mögen würde, der wie ein Stalker aussah. „Remus?"

„Nein.", rief er und wurde wieder aufgeregt. Sirius, der immer noch faul in seinem Sitz rumlungerte lächelte nur lässig, sehr amüsiert. „Nein, ich bin einer von Sirius' Bodyguards."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Bodyguard?" Sollten Leibwächter nicht... naja eben nicht tollpatschig sein? „Bist du nicht der Mann der ... naja, du bist nicht gerade... graziös.", bekam ich endlich heraus, in dem Versuch nicht unhöflich zu klingen.

„Wächter müssen nicht graziös sein. Nur stark.", sagte er schnell. „Und...", er sah aus als dämmerte ihm etwas, „dieses kleine Stolpern neben deinem Sitz... das war nur ein Teil meiner Verkleidung."

„Das ist nichts, was ich einen 'Teil' nennen würde, Re-"

„Remus, hast du irgendwo James gesehen?", brach ein anderer Kerl Sirius ab als er mit seinem Gepäck ankam.

Ich riss meine Augen weiter auf, als Remus Augen es vor ein paar Momenten gewesen waren. „Also du bist Remus Lupin!", sagte ich und schmiss mir schnell meine Hand vor den Mund, genau zu der Zeit als drei Männer eine Bewegung vorwärts machten, um meinen Mund zu bedecken. Als sie zurück in ihre ursprünglichen Positionen gingen, hatte jeder der drei einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck. Sirius den gleichen ruhigen und amüsierten Blick. Remus einen entsetzten. Und der Neuankömmling, besorgt und nervös. Vielleicht hatte er mich nicht dort stehen sehen... ein Fan mit offenen Ohren und fast einer Besessenheit mit ihrer Band.

„Ja, ja, in Ordnung, ich bin Remus Lupin.", sagte er in einem eiligen Wispern, sah sich panisch in Angst um, ob irgendjemand diesen kleinen Austausch gehört hatte.

„Sprich leiser, Lily.", sagte Sirius lässig. Ich sah zurück zu ihm. 'Lily' ... Sirius Black hatte gerade meinen Namen gesagt.

„Wa...", sagte ich atemlos, sah die drei an, mein Gesicht wurde blass als da ganze Effekt der Ereignisse mich eilig überkam. Ich ging rüber zu dem neusten Mitglied unserer kleinen Unterhaltung, der einen akzeptablen Abstand und sein Gepäck eng bei sich hielt nachdem er ein wenig gequiekt hatte. „Dann bist du James Potter oder Peter Pettigrew?", fragte ich und biss mir aufgeregt auf die Lippe.

„Peter Pettigrew", erwiderte er sehr viel einfacher als Remus und sah die anderen zwei Bandmitglieder Bestätigungsheißend an. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blickte Sirius immer noch böse an, der Peter ansah und grinsend nickte.

„Ihr rockt!", machte ich ein Kompliment und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Ich drehte mich um und sah zurück zu Sirius und Remus und fuhr fort, „Ihr alle rockt, verdammt noch mal!"

Remus nickte und setzte sich nahe dem großen Fenster, dass das Flugzeug einrahmte, in dem wir höchstwahrscheinlich alle vor einer Stunde gewesen waren. Die grauen Wolken bedeckten uns alle, erlaubten niemanden Schatten um gegen den anderen hervorzustehen – denn alles um den Horizont war ein großer Schatten.

„Wieso hast du dich vorgestellt?", platzte es mir heraus, als ich zurück zu meinem Sitzplatz neben Sirius ging. Ich starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein griechischer Gott, darauf wartend, dass er mir einen Befehl gab. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich hier war… und mit Black Magic minus einem sprach.

„Das ist etwas, auf das dein hübscher kleiner Kopf zu wissen warten muss, Liebling.", antwortete Sirius, nahm seinen Zeigefinger und tippte mir neckend auf die Nase.

Remus verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er murmelte etwas, bei dem ich meine Ohren anstrengen musste um es zu hören. „Verdammter Aufreißer."

„Weiß einer von euch wo Prongs ist?", fragte Peter und wurde ungeduldig. Er ließ sein Gepäck müde auf den Boden fallen. „Und wo ist der Minister mit unserer Fahrgelegenheit?"

„Nein, wir wissen nicht wo James ist, Peter.", sagte Remus brummig und spitz. „Vielleicht wartete James neben dem Eingang auf die Limousine."

Peter sah einen Moment kleinlaut aus und nahm einen Stuhl ein paar Sitze weg von mir und Sirius. Ich lehnte mich vor um Black Magics Pianist anzustarren, der seufzte und seinen Kopf in seine Hände legte. Er war von der Verzögerung offensichtlich genauso genervt wie der Rest von uns.

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück und sah für einen Moment rüber zu Remus, nahm jedes bisschen seiner Erscheinung auf. Er schien unruhig zu sein… naja, ich schätze das war verständlich. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die vier der Gruppe normalerweise nicht viele Verehrer mit sich sprechen lassen – ebenso wenig ihre Identitäten einem in ihrer Perspektive tief begeistertet Teenager Mädchen eröffnen.

Als ich mich Sirius zuwandte bemerkte ich, dass seine Augen mich nicht verlassen hatten, seit ich sie zuerst inspiziert hatte und errötete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hielt keine Lust oder sogar Verlockung. Er starrte mich an, als wäre ich ein unbezahlbares Bild das beschützerisch von einer doppelschichtigen Glasscheibe bedeckt würde. Er schien fast amüsiert.

„Ihr seid alle sehr attraktiv... diese Verzauberungen passen nicht zu euch.", sagte ich vorlaut, ohne Scham solche Komplimente zu vergeben. Ehrlich, wie oft passierte eine Situation wie diese jemandem durchschnittlichen wie mir? Ich konnte meine Chance nicht so diskret, wie ich es in Hogwarts gewesen war, vorbeigehen lassen.

Remus drehte sich tatsächlich vom aus dem Fenster starren mir zu. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Danke.", sagte er amüsiert.

Ich grinste und zog meine Beine an, so dass mein Kinn bequem auf meinen Knien lag. Remus drehte seinen Körper in seinem Sitz herum, so dass er jetzt den Rest von uns in der leeren Umgebung ansah. Er lehnte sich vor um an mir vorbei zu Sirius zu sehen. „Weiß James das du das getan hast, Sirius? Ich denke nicht, dass er darüber glücklich wäre."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm mir langsam das Magazin aus den Händen. Ich sag wortlos zu, wie Sirius begann es durchzublättern und sehr eifrig auf die Artikel über die Band zu blicken.

Sirius' fehlende Aufmerksamkeit hatte Remus leicht genervt, denn ein paar Momente nachdem der Sänger zu lesen begonnen hatte, sagte Remus ein wenig verlangender, „Sirius?"

Das kleine Schnippen des Seiten-Umdrehens klang in meinen Ohren als Sirius leicht lachte und endlich antwortete, „Nein, Remus, James weiß es nicht. Ich bin sicher, es wird ihn nicht stören."

Remus schnaubte und verschränkte mürrisch seine Arme. „Er ist immer so.", murmelte er mir zu. Ich sah rüber, meine Augen glitzerten aufgeregt. Es war als ob ich einmal mehr nach Jahren und Jahren der Verbannung wieder Einlass in den Garten von Eden hatte.

„Ist er das wirklich?", fragte ich, eifrig diese Unterhaltung fortzuführen. Meine Enkelkinder würden ganz sicher ein paar interessante Geschichten in der Art zu hören kriegen. Viele Geschichten die in der kurzen Zeitspanne eines Tages geschehen waren.

„Yeah.", murmelte Remus und verdrehte die Augen. „Seit Hogwarts ist er dieses verräterische kleine-"

„Ihr wart in Hogwarts?!", rief ich und senkte schnell meine Stimme bei den nervösen Bewegungen, die die drei machten, um mich still zu halten. „Sorry.", wisperte ich entschuldigend. Ich gab ihnen ein kleinlautes Lächeln. Mit meinen beiden Händen auf meinen Wangen um mein erröten zu verbergen, sagte ich viel leiser, „Ich war auch in Hogwarts."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Remus nicht einmal entfernt geschockt dabei. „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht.", sagte er grinsend. Und in dem Moment hörte ich ihn tatsächlich lachen. Ich starrte ihn fragend an.

„Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte ich, mich fragend ob mein Zauberstab irgendwie aus seinem Versteck gekommen war.

„Irgendwie", sagte er, zeigte auf Sirius' Hände, „das Magazin ist schließlich magisch."

„Oh, richtig.", sagte ich und blickte auf es. Als ich Remus wieder ansah, sagte ich grinsend, „Es mag zwar unglaublich traurig klingen, aber ich denke, ich habe ungefähr jeden Artikel über eure Band gelesen."

„Also bist du wirklich ein großer Fan.", sagte Remus mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Das bin ich wirklich", antwortete ich nickend.

„Das ist abgefahren.", sagte er aufrichtig, „Ich meine, es ist nett mit einem Fan zu reden."

„Ich dachte Fans sind der Grund wieso ihr euch verkleidet.", sagte ich und faltete meine Beine unter meinem Körper um ein wenig bequemer zu sitzen.

„Oh, yeah. Das ist richtig.", stimmte Remus zu, „Aber, von Zeit zu Zeit ist es einfach nett mit einem von Anblick zu Anblick zu reden… du bist eigentlich der erste mit dem wir alle je ohne unsere Verkleidung und Zauber geredet haben – naja, wenn man unsere Eltern und James' kleine Schwester nicht mitzählt."

„Weißt du, du hast wirklich hübsche Augen.", sagte ich beiläufig. Bei seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sagte ich schnell, „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so irre klinge… es ist nur… ihr seid Black Magic, weißt du. Ich mag nie wieder mit euch reden können. Ich wollte immer wissen, was eure Augenfarben sind. Genauer gesagt habe ich meinem Nachbarn auf dem Flug gerade eben das gleiche gesagt. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Vor nicht einmal fünf Stunden dachte ich, ich würde nie die Chance bekommen, zu wissen wie eure Augenfarben sind."

„Lily?", erklang eine bekannte Stimme von hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich glücklich um. Nichts konnte meine gute Laune in dem Moment verderben. Genauer gesagt sobald ich mich umdrehte, verdoppelte sich meine Freude.

„Hi, Jim.", grüßte ich ihn und winkte.

7


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung:**T  
**Wörter:**12.255  
**Kapitel:** 8/17  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings:**LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe:**Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert, denn dort trifft sie einen attraktiven Unbekannten, der vielleicht gar nicht so „unbekannt" ist…**  
****Anmerkungen:**AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Die siebte Stunde**

Jim stand fest in seinen schwarzen Wildlederschuhen auf dem abgenutzten und löchrigen Flughafenteppich und starrte mich an, dann die drei, die mich umgaben. Er sah aus, als hätte er die Sprache verloren, genau wie ich vor ein paar Minuten, als Sirius sich vorgestellt hatte. Mit vielen Taschenriemen über seinen Schultern bewegte Jim endlich seinen Mund und sagte nach einem räuspern, „Hi, Lily...", er brach ab und lächelte halb amüsiert. Seine Augen wanderten diskret über den Grund meiner momentanen Glücklichkeit.

Peter stand auf und öffnete seinen Mund, „Hey, J-", er brach ab und begann zu krächzen und quietschen. Ich drehte mich für einen Moment von Jim weg um Peter in seine Hände husten zu sehen, im Versuch seine Stimme wiederzuerlangen. Wegen meiner fehlenden Aufmerksamkeit für diese paar Sekunden hatte ich völlig verpasst, wie Remus' leicht rauchender Zauberstab wieder in seiner Tasche verschwand.

Ich eilte rüber zu Jim, Aufregung brachte meine Augen zum leuchten. Ich fasste seine Unterarme und drehte ihn, so dass sein Rücken zu den anderen stand und meine Augen nur kaum über seine Schultern gucken konnten um ein Auge auf Black Magic zu halten.

„Jim", ich atmete aus und hoffte, dass Remus, Sirius und Peter es nicht störte, dass ich ihr Geheimnis einer anderen Person verriet, „Jim, sie sind es. Sie sind es wirklich. Das ist Black Magic!", schrie ich wispernd.

Jim fuhr mit geweiteten Augen hoch als er wieder mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf dem Gesicht auf sie starrte. „Ja", krächzte ich. „Sie sind es."

„Yeah.", murmelte Jim und sah mich wieder an. Er wollte gerade fragen, „Sie haben dir gesagt-"

„Jim.", sagte Remus und stand auf. Jim und ich drehten uns beide um. Remus öffnete seinen Mund um weiter zu sprechen, doch ich unterbrach ihn bevor er es konnte.

„Du kennst Jim?", fragte ich erstaunt, als ich zu Remus ging. Ich blinzelte, mein einst benommenes Hirn begann tatsächlich einmal an diesem Tag zu arbeiten. Langsam stand ich auf, sah zwischen die vieren umher um es zu verstehen. Jim – James Potter. James Potter - Jim. Jim - James. „Bist du... James Potter, Jim?", fragte ich und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu.

„Nein.", erwiderte er mit Leichtigkeit und kam näher zum Rest von uns. Sirius faulenzte immer noch in dem unangenehm harten Stuhl und betrachtete die Szene mit Interesse. Peter hustete immer noch, auch wenn er offensichtlich mehr und mehr seine Stimme zurückerlangte, und seine Ohren waren offensichtlich unserer Unterhaltung zugewandt, beurteilend bei dem Blick den er Jim schickte.

„Nein, ich bin Jim Caulder."

„Woher kennst du sie denn dann?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Ich bin einer der Band Verkleidungskünstler.", erwiderte Jim und sah den Rest an.

„Nun, wo ist James?", fragte ich immer noch skeptisch. Ich hatte begonnen meine Hände durch mein Haar zu fahren, ein sicheres Zeichen meiner rasch übersprudelnden Aufregung.

„Er ist...", sagte Remus und sah sich im Flughafen um. „Da ist er." Sirius, Peter und Jim drehten sich alle schnell um zu sehen wo Remus hingezeigt hatte. Ein Kerl mit Haaren heller und goldener als die versteckte Sonne, Augen so blau wie der bedeckte blaue Himmel und einem irgendwie schlaksigen Körper verglichen mit den schlanken Figuren des Restes der Band kam zu uns rüber. Er hatte noch mehr Taschen als Jim, aber es schien als hätte das extra Gewicht es nicht geschafft ihn müde zu machen. Ein einfaches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht als er in Anerkennung der anderen den Kopf hochwarf.

„Hallo, Leute.", grüßte er und ließ ein paar der Taschen auf den Boden fallen. „Ich habe gerade fertig mit dem Minister äh... telefoniert, glaube ich. Ein Auto sollte in den nächsten fünf Minuten hier sein, um uns zu einer angemessenen Flohstelle zu bringen." Es war dann, dass er endlich realisierte, dass ich da war. Und seine Überraschung über meine Anwesenheit war total klar, so wie seine Augen aus seinem Kopf standen als er Sirius einen unbehaglichen Blick zuschoss.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Kumpel.", sagte Sirius und winkte mit den Händen um das Thema beiseite zu schubsen, „Sie ist eine Hexe."

James nickte und sah erleichtert aus. Er drehte sich mir wieder zu, warf mir ein Lächeln zu. Remus brauchte keine zwei Sekunden um aktiv zu werden.

„Lily, das ist James Potter.", stellte er vor.

James sah einen Moment zurück zu Remus bevor er sich mir zuwandte und höflich seine Hand hinstreckte, „James Potter, von Black Magic, Miss..."

„Evans.", half ich ihm schnell, nahm James Hand und schüttelte sie, „Lily Evans." Hinter uns beiden redeten Sirius, Jim und Peter leise wispernd, während Remus einfach unsere Unterhaltung verfolgte.

„Ah.", er nickte, „Ein reizender Name für eine reizende Lady."

Ich biss mir innen auf die Wange, die außen ganz rot überlaufen waren. „Danke.", sagte ich und unterdrückte ein Giggeln. „Ich liebe eure Musik wirklich."

„Oh, danke.", erwiderte er, „Ja, ich mag sie auch ziemlich. Macht eine Menge Arbeit all diese Musik auszudenken." Er wollte schon weiter sprechen, aber scheinbar realisierte er, dass es klang als würde er babbeln also schloss er seinen Mund wieder.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", nickte ich und lächelte ihn breit an.

„Aber das ist das erste Mal, das ein Fan mit uns spricht.", sagte James und gab damit Remus vorherige Worte präzise wieder. „Es ist ... nett von so einer wunderschönen Frau anerkannt zu werden."

Mein Erröten wurde intensiver und gerade als ich meinen Mund geöffnet hatte um zu erwidern kam Jim rüber und mischte sich ein, „James, ich denke wir sollten beginnen das Gepäck nach vorne zu bringen... weißt du wo Frank oder Gillian mit der Ausrüstung sind?"

„Oh hallo... Jim?", drehte sich James mit etwas Neugierdeähnlichem in den Augen um. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um wegen dem fragenden Ton nachzufragen. Schnell sprach James weiter bevor ich es konnte, „Ich - Ich dachte nicht dass du hier her mit uns kommen würdest, Jim." Er schüttelte die Hand des Gottes mit den haselnussbraunen Augen und warf seine blonden Haare aus seinen Augen.

„Ja", erwiderte Jim lächelnd, „Dillon musste in der letzten Minute passen – er sagte etwas von wegen er habe versehentlich einen permanent Make-up Zauber auf seine Frau gelegt. Er musste sie ins Mungos bringen."

„Das macht Sinn, da er sich einfach nicht von ein paar Galleonen trennen will um eine Testmodellstatur zu kaufen um mit neuer Gesichtsfarbe zu experimentieren.", sagte James grinsend.

„Lily.", unterbrach Sirius, der jetzt neben Peter stand. Ich drehte mich von Jim und James' Unterhaltung weg, tauschte in dem Prozess Blicke mit Remus. Ich lächelte Sirius strahlend an, als er weiter sprach, „Hast du einen Ort wo du bleiben kannst, bis dieses fürchterliche Flugzeug wieder oben in der Luft ist?" Ich verpasste die gleichen furiosen Blicke auf Jims und Remus' Gesichtern, es war vermutlich klar für Sirius, dass sie wusste, was als nächstes aus seinem Mund kommen würde.

„Nein.", sagte ich niedergeschlagen und lehnte mich runter um meine Taschen aufzuheben. Jim ging vor und half mir den letzten Matchbeutel um meine Schultern zu legen. Ich lächelte und sagte ihm leise. „Danke.", bevor ich mich Sirius zuwandte. „Nein, aber ich habe versucht meinen Vater anzurufen damit er mir etwas Muggelgeld senden kann, aber ich denke er ist bei der Arbeit." Ich verdrehte die Augen und korrigierte die Träger der Taschen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie seine Arbeitsnummer ist."

„Nun, da ich („Du hast?" Remus schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.) bereits die Arrangements gemacht habe, kannst du genauso gut mit in der gemieteten Wohnung bleiben, die der Minister für uns besorgt hat.", sagte Sirius leicht als ob er mir ein Pfund anbieten würde statt einem Schlafplatz.

„D... du meinst, in eurer Wohnung bleiben?", sagte ich ungläubig, mit rasendem Herzen.

„Sicher.", sagte Peter grinsend, „Ich bin sicher, wir haben eine Menge Platz."

„Sirius, könnte ich dich einen Moment sprechen?", sagte James abrupt und warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er steuerte Sirius vom Rest von uns weg, Remus eng hinterher. Peter und Jim täuschten vor, dass sie etwas anderes taten und sich nicht aufs lauschen konzentrierten, aber ich war nicht so diskret über meine Neugierde.

Alles was ich hören konnte war Gemurmel, aber die Gesichtsausdrücke konnten die Geschichte erzählen. Remus' Hände wirbelten, James' Hände waren ein wenig ruhiger, während Sirius einfach in der Umgebung umher blickte und ein paar Mädchen flirtend ein Zwinkern zuwarf. Sirius sah dann wieder zu Remus, sprach ein paar Worte zu James, die ihn und Remus' Entrüstung leicht zu beruhigen schienen und ging zurück zu uns.

„Brauchst du Hilfe mit deinen Taschen, Lily?", fragte er prompt als er sich uns näherte.

Ich starrte die fünf zögerlich an, ging über jede ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke, von Sirius einfachem Grinsen über Remus dubioses Starren zu Jim's subtiler Sorge. Peter und James teilten beide Schulternzucken als ich sie ansah. Zurück zu Sirius, räusperte ich mich und leckte meine Lippen, „Bist du sicher?", fragte ich zweifelnd, „Ich meine, ich will mich euch nicht aufbürden-"

„Blödsinn, wir konnten noch nie einer hübschen, jungen Jungfer in Nöten helfen.", unterbrach Sirius.

„Ich bin keine Jungfer in Nöten.", protestierte ich schnell.

„Du bist eine Jungfer und du bist offensichtlich in Nöten.", betonte Peter.

„Ich bin nicht in Nöten.", behauptete ich.

Jim hob eine Augenbraue und zuckte halb mit den Schultern während er leicht und irgendwie kleinlaut fragte, „Wo siehst du dich selbst in fünf Stunden von jetzt, wenn du immer noch nicht in diesem Flugzeug bist, Lily?"

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu antworten, fand aber heraus, dass mir keine Antwort einfiel. Ich schloss meinen Mund wieder und presste meine Lippen zusammen, als mein Gesichtsausruck sich mehrfach änderte. Ich hob meine Augenbrauen. Endlich gab ich nach und sagte,

„In Ordnung, in fünf Stunden, denke ich, wäre ich in Nöten." Fünf identische, amüsierte Grinsen erschienen. Sirius ging vor und führte mich an meinem Arm. Wir gingen an vielen wütenden Passagieren vorbei, die alle mit ihrem Stress auf ihre einzigartige eigene Weise klar kamen. Ein Kind war inmitten des Nörgelns seiner Mutter, es soll schlafen, dabei gegen das Bein seines lesenden Vaters zu treten. Eine Frau nutzte die Freizeit um mit den Knöcheln zu knacken und einen Mann böse anzusehen, von dem ich nur annehmen konnte, dass es ihr Ehemann war. Und ein Mann wurde seinen Stress los, indem er jeden Passanten anschrie und verfluchte.

„Lass uns einfach diese Route nehmen.", sagte Sirius langsam und führt mich und den Rest der Band, von denen alle außer Sirius ein Bündel Gepäck trugen, weg von dem schimpfenden Mann.

Danach gingen wir an ein paar Nonnen mit Rosenkränzen vorbei, die in der Mitte eines Gebetes waren. An uns eilten ein paar Sicherheitsleute vorbei, hoffentlich um den sich aufregenden Mann zu beruhigen. Und endlich, ein paar Minuten später, erreichten wir den Eingang.

„Nun.", sagte Sirius und stoppte kurz vor dem Regen als wir draußen waren, „nur um diese unbedeutenden kleinen Nötigkeiten aus dem Weg zu bekommen, du bist kein Axt Mörder und planst uns alle in unserem Schlaf zu ermorden, oder?"

Ich hörte deutlich ein Schnauben von Peter und James kommen und bemerkte, dass sogar Remus ein Grinsen unterdrückte. Jim aber war nicht so diskret als er an meine Seite trat und mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf meine Antwort wartete.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte ich in geheuchelter Nachdenklichkeit, „Ich weiß von keinem Axtmörder, aber ich mag es unwissende Männer im Schlaf zu verhexen.", grinste ich und sprach weiter. „Also, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nicht von euch allen gehört habe, als ich in Hogwarts war."

Bevor Sirius oder einer von ihnen die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, erschien ein glänzendes, extravagantes Auto. „Komm.", sagte Jim lächelnd zu mir, nahm meine Taschen und legte sie in den vermutlich magisch vergrößerten Kofferraum. Ich stieg ins Auto, Jim direkt hinter mir.

„Yeah.", sagte Sirius, „Darüber werden wir reden sobald wir in der Wohnung sind." Der Chauffeur kam rüber und half den Kerlen mit ihren Taschen und bald schloss sich der Kofferraum mit einem Klicken. Sirius kletterte ins Auto, gefolgt von Peter und James und endlich Remus, der Sirius zumurmelte,

„Yeah, das werden wir noch sehen, Sirius."

Das bestimmte Lächeln auf Sirius Gesicht wackelte nicht. Ich drehte mich zu meiner rechten und wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Jim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung:**T  
**Wörter:**13.919  
**Kapitel:** 9/17  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings: **LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe:**Nachdem sie wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne das Konzert des Jahres verpasst hat, nimmt Lily Evans den Flug nach Chicago, bereit ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen. Der Flug dorthin aber, erweist sich als besser als das verpasste Konzert, denn dort trifft sie einen attraktiven Unbekannten, der vielleicht gar nicht so „unbekannt" ist…**  
****Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Die achte Stunde**

„Wir werden doch nicht apparieren, oder?", fragte ich und zupfte unsicher an den Enden meiner Jacke. Ich sah alle meiner derzeitigen Begleiter kurz an, und eröffnete ihnen allen damit ohne Zweifel meine absolute Angst vor besagtem Thema. Mein wilder Gesichtsausdruck schrie Terror; ich konnte tatsächlich das Blut lediglich bei der Erwähnung der weit bekannten Zauberart zu reisen aus meinen Wangen fließen fühlen. Ein paar Auserwählte – mag ich verrückt hinzufügen? – Individuen genießen diese gefährliche Leistung tatsächlich. Als ob sie in kompletter Kontrolle ihrer selbst sein könnten während sie ihre Körper ihren unperfekten Kräften anvertrauen. Da ist nichts Lustiges dran. Entsetzen verursachend. Schrecklich, schrecklich, absolut entse-

„Ist es ein Problem, wenn wir es tun?", fragte Sirius mich, seine rechte Augenbraue war in verdecktem Amüsement gehoben. An der Art, wie ich den Arm der mir nächsten Person hielt – Peter – konnte jeder Mensch mit einem halben Hirn sagen, dass es ganz definitiv ein Problem war. Statt zu antworten erlaubte ich mir ein kleines Quietschen.

Wir fuhren immer noch in der verdunkelten Limousine. Ich denke ich hatte nicht nur meine Angst vorm Apparieren komplett offensichtlich gemacht, sondern auch meine absolute Ehrfurcht in so einem High-Class Gefährt zu fahren stand schmerzhaft klar heraus. Störte es mich? Nein, nicht wirklich, ich fuhr in einer Limo mit Black Magic. Falls ich mich auf dieser Reise vor der Gruppe nur blamieren würde kann ich immer noch mein Leben leben, mit der Option zu mir unbekannten Frauen auf der Straße zu gehen und sie zu fragen ob sie je so ein Abenteuer gehabt haben. Oh ja, Black Magic – mit allem was sie so weit für mich getan hatten, hatten mir auch Prahlerei Munition gegen alle anderen femme Fatale gegeben. Und, ich mag zwar meiner Meinung nach keine femme fatale sein, aber vielleicht könnte ich ihre Kräfte beimessen.

Blinzelnd brachte ich mich zurück in die Realität. Der Realität der zurechnungsfähigen.

„Nein, Lily, wir werden nicht apparieren.", antwortete Jim freundlich, sein Gesicht war sanft als er aus dem Fenster starrte. Berge zogen vorbei, das Auto brachte uns weiter weg vom Flughafen in eine Landschaft, eine malerische Szene. Für einen vorbei fließenden Moment als ich dankbar die Wärme fühlte wirbelte mein Magen durcheinander als ich Jim aus meinen Augenwinkeln beobachtete und ein Bild besagten männlichen Wesens und mir selbst, wie wir ein Picknick neben einer Landstraße teilten, durch meinen Kopf lief. Abrupt änderte ich meine Gedankengänge bevor ich mich komplett in meinem schamlosen Traum verlor. Im Moment lebte ich einen anderen.

„Das ist eine Erleichterung.", murmelte ich lahm, da ich die letzten paar Minuten nach Jims Antwort nichts gesagt hatte. Das Muggel Auto war danach für eine ziemlich lange Zeit leer von Konversation. Die unerfreuten Blicke, die Remus immer in Sirius Richtung warf bezeugend – der letztere ignorierte sie stur und heiter – nahm ich an, dass die Luft zwischen der Band ein wenig mehr als angespannt war. Vermutlich meine Schuld… oh gut.

Die Fahrt dauerte fast noch zwanzig Minuten – eine Dauer in welcher Peter etwas höfliche Konservation versuchte, James mit irgendeiner neumodischen Erfindung herumspielte und seltsame Blicke in meine Richtung warf; Sirius starrte mich an bis ich seinen Blick traf, dann blickte er schnell mit einem kleinen Grinsen weg; Jim ahmte Sirius' nach, der einzige Unterschied waren seine erröteten Wangen und sein verlegenes Lächeln; Remus… nun, Remus schmollte in einer Ecke mit verschränkten Armen. Ich denke er war immer noch ein wenig auf der Hut vor mir. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht darüber spaßen sollen, Männer in ihrem Schlaf zu verhexen…

„Wir sind da, Sirs und Miss.", sprach der Fahrer mit einer dröhnenden Stimme von vorne. Sofort riss Sirius die Tür auf und sprang raus, eng gefolgt von Peter und Jim. Ich war ziemlich überrascht als Jim sich umdrehte und mir seine Hand hinhielt. Mit einem leichten Lächeln nahm ich sie und wurde sanft auf meine Füße gezogen. Ich hätte mich für mein errötetes Gesicht danach treten können.

Meine Gedanken einmal mehr von der Landschaftspicknick Szene mit nur Jim und freundlichen Grüßen wegzwingend, wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen, kaputten Hütte von Gebäude zu, vor der wir gestoppt hatten. Ich versuchte, verfehlte aber das Ziel, meine Lippen vom verziehen abzuhalten, aber unglücklicherweise war die Möglichkeit, in dieser kleinen Hütte für Gott weiß wie lange bleiben zu müssen fast unerträglich. Ich denke eine Schlafanzugsparty mit Marianna, Jolene, und Abigail könnte eine Nacht hier drin tatsächlich übertreffen.

James und Peter gingen vor, der erstere trug fast zehn Taschen Gepäck mit sich. Jim und Remus folgten ihnen, feurig wispernd. Ich trat zögerlich vor, schwang die Bänder meiner Taschen um meinen Oberkörper. Mein langsamer Schritt war plötzlich schneller als sich ein Arm um meine Taille schlang. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen sah ich auf und sah das glückliche Gesicht von Sirius auf mich runter lächeln, während er mich zum Gebäude mitriss. „Schnapp, schnapp, Lily.", sang er erfreut als er die Tür öffnete durch die die vier anderen gegangen waren.

„Wir bleiben nicht wirklich hier, oder?", fragte ich besorgt und schluckte nervös als ich eine Spinne rechts neben mir lässig von ihrem Netz fallen sah. Eins meiner Taschenbänder begann zu rutschen. Schnell, bevor die Tasche fiel und mich mit sich zog fasste ich danach, während ich immer noch Sirius neugierig ansah.

Sirius lachte als ob meine plausible Frage verrückt war. Er ließ meine Taille los und ging zu seinen Kumpels auf der anderen Seite des kleinen verdunkelten Raums.

„Definitiv nicht.", antwortete Remus für ihn, während er intensiv nach etwas suchte.

Ich stieß unbewusst erleichtert meinen Atem aus. Meine Augen wanderten zurück zur Spinne… die nirgendwo zu sehen war. Blinzelnd runzelte ich meine Stirn als ich still nach dem winzigen Viech suchte. Mit einem Schrei sah ich sie über meine Schulter krabbeln. Ich hasse Spinnen, besonders wenn sie mich berühren.

„Ahhh, mach sie weg, mach sie weg!", schrie ich niemanden an als ich mir selbst in meinen eigenen Befehlen antwortete und meine Hand panisch über meine Schulter wischte und die Spinne auf einen nahe stehenden Tisch fallen und wegkrabbeln ließ. Mein Ausbruch zog die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Kerle auf sich, besonders Jim ging in Aktion und eilte zu mir rüber.

„Was? Was ist los?", rief er, reichte aus, als ob er seine Hand auf meinen Unterarm legen wollte, zog ihn aber schnell zurück. Ich bemerkte seine zögerliche Handlung nicht.

„Eine Spinne", stieß ich in einem quietschenden Wispern aus, mein Gesicht war weiß wie Schnee. „Da… eine Spinne… auf meiner Schulter." Mein Zeigefinger zeigte auf meine Schulter, verkündete meine Worte. Die verschiedenen Blicke leichten Unglaubens spiegelten sich auf jedem männlichen Gesicht im Raum brachte mich dazu zu realisieren, wie überheblich feminin ich war. Mit einem leichten Husten, senkten sich meine Augen auf den Boden, bevor ich verlegen zu Jim hoch sah. „Mir geht's gut.", murmelte ich, leicht grinsend und zog den Riemen meiner Tasche wieder hoch als er zu rutschen begann.

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue starrte Jim mich einmal mehr an bevor er sich wieder den Jungs zudrehte.

„Wo ist es, Ji- James?" Remus suchte weiter.

James trat vor und ging zum Kaminsims. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger über das Holz, zog den Zentimeter hohen Staub mit, und murmelte, „Sollte hier irgendwo sein… Abraham sagte, er hätte eine gute Menge hier gelassen."

„Ich denke, ich habe es gefunden.", sagte Peter und stand von seiner knienden Position auf. Sein Rücken war mir zugekehrt und verdeckte das Objekt, nach dem sie gesucht hatten.

„Komm schon, Lily." Jim bedeutete mir vorwärts zu gehen. Peter stand auf und drehte sich um, in seinen Armen hielt er eine mittelgroße viktorianische Vase.

„Flohpulver.", erklärte er mir, als er meinen Blick traf.

Ich nickte und fühlte einmal wieder eine große Erleichterung. Ich ging zu den Jungs und sah zu wie James als erster im Kamin verschwand. Remus ging nach. Jim drehte sich dann zu mir und hielt mir die Vase hin, die Peter ihm gegeben hatte. „Ladies first.", murmelte er mir zu.

Meine Augen schwenkten vom Staub zu Jims Augen, dann zurück zum Pulver. Mit einem Lächeln und erröten nahm ich eine Handvoll und trat in die Feuerstelle.

„Wie heißt der Ort?", fragte ich, während ein wenig Pulver durch meine Finger rann. Mein Taschenriemen begann wieder zu rutschen; ich bewegte meine Schulter in dem Versuch ihn hoch zu halten.

Jim, der abgelenkt von etwas war, dass Sirius sagte, murmelte mir ein ‚hmm' zu.

Geduldig stand ich da und wartete auf das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung. Ich blickte auf den dreckigen Boden und wackelte mit den Zehen um mich selbst zu amüsieren als etwas Sonnenlicht in den dunklen Raum schien und den Glitzer meines Nagellacks traf. In meiner selbst gemachten Freude gefangen bemerkte ich die fehlende Unterhaltung von Jim und Sirius nicht.

„Lily?", fragte Peters. Ich sah eilig wieder hoch und errötete. Alle drei starrten mich an als wäre mir ein dritter Kopf gewachsen.

„Planst du… du weißt schon… irgendwann zu flohen?", fragte Sirius amüsiert.

Ich sah ihn bei seinem Spotten leicht böse an und sagte lächelnd, „Der Name?"

„Oh, richtig!", sagte Jim. Meine Taschenbänder begannen wieder zu rutschen und stahlen Jim meine Aufmerksamkeit. Meine Augen sprangen zum schwarzen Leder und dann zurück zu Jim. „Es ist The Grape Vine."

Meine Augen gingen wieder zu meiner Schulter. Ich hörte kaum, noch weniger nahm ich auf, was er gerade sagte. „The Great–", begann ich mit gerunzelter Stirn, begriff kaum die Worte, die ich sagte. Die Riemen fielen plötzlich, zogen meinen Arm mit sich und das Flohpulver fiel in die Flammen als ich mit einem Keuchen/Quietschen „Swine!", sagte. Ich war sofort weg.

Sekunden später, fand ich mich aus einem Feuerplatz stolpernd, meine Taschen flogen an mir herum, meine Haare waren durcheinander. Zu Atem kommend, sah ich auf, erwartete Remus und James um mich herum zu wuseln zu sehen. Was ich nicht erwartet hatte, waren aber ein ziemlich unbekannte und eher unangenehme, böse Blicke und anzügliche Grinsen, die mir in einer dubiosen dunklen Bar zugeworfen wurden. Nervös schluckend drehte ich meinen Kopf, sah auf und las das Schild das über dem Feuerplatz in dem ich gerade angekommen war, hing:

The Great Swine

Verdammt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titel:** Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung:**T  
**Wörter:**17.324  
**Kapitel:** 10/17  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder  
**Pairings: **LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe:**Wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne hat Lily Evans das Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband ‚Black Magic' verpasst. Um ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen nimmt sie den nächsten Flug nach Chicago und trifft dort in Form ihres Sitznachbarn einen attraktiven Unbekannten. Auf dem ungeplanten Zwischenstopp des Flugzeuges in New York gibt der Leadsänger der sonst anonym bleibenden Band Black Magic, Sirius Black, Lily seine Identität preis und lädt sie ein den Zwischenstopp mit der Band sowie ihrem attraktiven Sitznachbarn aus dem Flugzeug zu verbringen. Doch auf dem Weg zu der Bleibe verirrt Lily sich im Kamin…**  
****Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

**Kapitel 10 – Die neunte Stunde alias: Überstunden**

Ich brachte meine wirren Haare in Ordnung und sah mich um. Der winzige Pub bekam durch die paar kleinen Fenstern nur spärlich Sonnenlicht. Die Luft war eine große Rauchwolke und umgab die plumpen schweren Körper auf den modrigen Holzstühlen.

The Great Swine…

Das war es sicherlich.

Schluckend fing ich mich und fasste nach meiner Tasche. Ich tat mein Bestes um die wütenden Blicke, die mir zugeworfen wurden, zu ignorieren. So wie die Leute mich gefährlich anstarrten könnte man meinen ich hätte ihre Familien umgebracht. Ich drückte mich in eine Ecke um meine Tasche zu öffnen. Fünf Magazine, ein Buch, ein Pulli, eine Bürste, ein paar Zauberfotos und Kaugummi. Oh ja, mit diesen schlauen Nötigkeiten war ich ziemlich bereit die Lewis und Clark Pfade zu bewandern. Vielleicht könnte ich sogar die Rocky Mountains besteigen wenn ich schon mal dabei war.

Unter Druck zu überlegen ist nie meine Stärke gewesen. Ehrlich, jetzt denke ich, dass ich am Flughafen hätte bleiben sollen. Da hatte ich zumindest noch mein ganzes Gepäck. Das war jetzt auf ein Minimum geschrumpft. Kein Geld, keine Klamotten und ich war irgendwo in Amerika. Ehrlich, ich denke, dafür nahm ich das alles ziemlich gut auf.

„Wo zur Hölle bin ich?", wisperte ich, fasste die Tasche gegen meine Brust, drückte meine Schultern durch und räusperte mich leicht. Nur weil ich im Moment keine Würde übrig hatte, hieß das nicht, dass das alle anderen wissen mussten. Ein Mann ohne Vorderzähne blickte noch kälter als ich an ihm vorbei ging, spuckte auf den Boden und wandte sich wieder seinem Drink zu. Ich hatte keine Zweifel, dass die Säufer mich bei jeder kleinsten falschen Bewegung verhexen würden.

Verhexen… meine Hand flog zu meiner Pullitasche. Ich hätte vor Erleichterung ohnmächtig werden können, wenn ich nicht damit rechnen müsste während meiner Ohnmacht meiner fünf Magazine und meiner Bürste bestohlen zu werden. Zumindest habe ich immer noch meinen Zauberstab. Vielleicht brauche ich ihn noch.

Da ich dachte dass zumindest der Barkeeper eine humane Persönlichkeit haben müsste, setzte ich mich mit ungefähr fünf Sitzen Abstand von allen anderen auf die splittrige Bank am Ende der Bar. Während ich mich mit den Ellebogen auf die Theke lehnte und mein Kinn auf die Handflächen legte, hielt ich meine Tasche auf meinem Schoß. Mental rezitierte ich ein Gebet. Die bösen Blicke der anderen taten fast körperlich weh als sie meinen Rücken trafen. Ihr Gemurmel schrie praktisch in meinen Ohren. ‚Ein Mädchen wie die gehört nicht hier her.'

Ja, das tat ich sicher nicht.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte ich angespannt, versuchte mein Bestes um laut genug zu reden, um die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Barkeepers zu erhalten. Der Mann lächelte zahnlos in meine Richtung und wischte weiter die Gläser neben ihm mit einem dreckigen Geschirrtuch ab.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas bringen, Miss?", fragte er in einem überraschend höflichen Tonfall.

„Ähm", sagte ich immer noch verwirrt und fasste meine Tasche fester, „Könnten sie mir sagen… wo ich bin?"

„The Great Swine, Miss.", antwortete er in einem leicht amerikanischen Akzent und stellte sich vor mich.

Ich lächelte schwach und fragte, „Staat?" Wie weit war ich von Black Magic weggereist?

„New York, Miss.", antwortete er geduldig und legte eine Hand auf die Bar als er sich vorlehnte um mich neugierig anzustarren. Nun, New York… Zumindest war ich noch im selben Staat. Aber half mir das wirklich? Schließlich hatte ich keine Ahnung was unser Ziel war, bevor ich hier endete. Alles was ich wusste war, dass das kleine Gebäude, das ich vor zehn Minuten verlassen hatte nicht unser Ziel war – zu der Zeit war ich dankbar gewesen. Jetzt aber hätte ich die Chance erfleht, in dieser staubigen Hütte zu bleiben, wenn ich wüsste, dass mein Gepäck wieder bei mir wäre.

„Fantastisch.", murmelte ich bedrückt und starrte auf das gebrechliche Holz vor mir.

Ich fühlte einen Arm um meine Schultern. Mit wild donnerndem Herzen riss ich entsetzt meine Augen auf und während ich spürte wie die Person sich näher lehnte hörte ich seine heisere Stimme mein Ohr kitzeln, „Hast du noch Kleingeld über, Süße?"

Ich manövrierte mich mit blassem Gesicht von ihm weg. „Sorry.", zwang ich zittrig hervor, „pleite."

„Gary.", sagte der Barkeeper leicht warnend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass du nicht meine Kunden belästigen sollst."

Ich fühlte wie Garys Präsenz auf Distanz ging als besagter Mann den Barkeeper böse anblickte. „Fein.", grummelte er und ging davon.

Der Barkeeper wischte weiter die Gläser und verließ mich, damit ich mich allein in meinem Elend suhlen konnte. Das war nicht wie ich meinen Urlaub hatte verbringen wollte. Ich war in New York – wie ich gehört hatte kamen die Leute in Tausenden in diese Umgebung um Urlaub zu machen – und ich kam echt nicht alleine klar. Das letzte Mal als ich wie ein richtiger Muggel gelebt hatte war vor meiner Hogwarts Zeit. Es war so lange her, dass ich nicht dachte, dass ich tatsächlich in dieser Welt überleben könnte.

Die Welt? Welche Welt? Ich war nicht in der Muggelwelt, nicht wirklich. Hier war ich und saß in einem Zaubererpub. Sie waren offensichtlich ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Vielleicht könnte ich –

Nein, nein könnte ich nicht. Ich könnte nicht zu Black Magics Ziel flohen, weil ich ihr Ziel nicht kannte. The Great Swine? Nun, das war definitiv nicht der richtige Platz. Was hatte Jim gesagt? Merlin, wieso war ich nicht aufmerksam gewesen?

„Möchtest du einen Drink, Sweetheart?", fragte mich jemand hinter mir.

Meine Schultern versteiften sich, als ich langsam meinen Kopf drehte um den Neuankömmling anzusehen. Alle Hoffnungen, die schleimige Stimme könnte einem bekannten Gesicht gehören, rasten schnell aus diesem Pub – genau wie ich es tun wollte. Eine dicke Schicht Dreck lag auf dem Gesicht des Mannes als ob er in der Mitte eines Säufer Traumlandes gerne schlammig rumlief. Ein aalglattes Lächeln von ihm in meine Richtung bewies, dass er tatsächlich noch all seine Zähne hatte – mochten sie auch gelb sein. Er trug einen Umhang, zerlumpt und voller Löcher und, seltsamerweise, ein blaues Halstuch um sein rechtes Auge.

„Nein, danke.", sagte ich gelassen und hoffte, dass er den Hinweise verstehen und mich alleine lassen würde.

Meinen Ton nicht verstehend – oder ihn einfach ignorierend – setzte sich der Mann frech rechts neben mich. Ich fasste meine Tasche fester, meine Knöchel wurden weiß von der Anspannung.

Der Barkeeper wandte sich wieder seinem Job zu und bat somit keine Hilfe, sollte ich welche brauchen.

„Bist du sicher, Funkelauge?", behaarte der Mann und gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, der daraufhin nickte und ein dreckiges Glas, das Bier enthalten zu schien vor den Mann stellte. Der Mann zwinkerte mir zu und fuhr fort, „Ein hübschen Ding wie du sollte nicht durstig bleiben."

Ich hielt mich davon ab die Lippen zu verziehen, sah den Mann böse an und starrte stumm runter auf meine Tasche. Mir musste ein Plan einfallen. Irgendwas. Ich könnte meinen Vater noch mal anrufen. Das wars! Meine Augen wurden deutlich strahlender als ich schnell in meinen Taschen nach Kleingeld suchte. Schnell wurde meine Stimmung schlechter als ich realisierte, dass ich kein Geld hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd verengte ich meine Augen. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich noch Muggelgeld bei mir hatte. Ich war sicher, dass ich es am Flughafen noch hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich es auf meinem Weg in die staubige Hütte mit der Band noch hatte.

Mein Gesicht verdunkelte sich noch mehr. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Mann neben mir stand ich auf und schlang mein Taschenband beschützerisch um meine Schulter. Mehr böse Blicke wurden mir zugeworfen als ich zurück zu meinem anfänglichen Eingang ging. Ich schauderte fast bei der Menge Asche und Staub, die im Kamin lagen – ohne Zweifel war ich jetzt auch voll mit diesem Schmutz. Bevor ich einen weiteren Schritt ging sah ich herunter und klopfte meinen Pulli ab, suchte nach Flecken. Ja, ich hatte Recht. Ich zählte neun erhebliche Schmutzflecken auf meinem einst wunderschön weißen Oberteil.

Ich wandte mich wieder meiner Aufgabe zu und begann den Kamin diskret nach meinem verlorenen Geld zu durchsuchen. Ich konnte die mir zugeworfenen Blicke fast fühlen. Einer von ihnen, so war ich sicher, hatte mein Geld genommen, da es immer offensichtlicher wurde, dass mein Geld nicht am Kamin war. Großartig. Jetzt war ich total ohne Hoffnung.

Ich rannte aus dem Pub und stieß in ein paar schreiende Männer. Die Welt außerhalb des Gebäudes war nicht viel anders als innen. Die gleiche Art dubioser Residenzen stand an der Zaubererstraße. Ich sah eine Frau in der Nähe ein paar Männern qualmige düstere Getränke verkaufen. Alle schienen in Schwarz gekleidet zu sein, als Gegenteil zu meinem jetzt nicht mehr weißen Pulli. Ich wusste, hier stand ich schlimmer hervor als ich Aufmerksamkeit im Great Swine auf mich gezogen hatte.

In meiner Vergangenheit hatte ich der Winkelgasse viele Besuche abgestattet. In all diesen Malen hatte ich die Nokturngasse gemieden. Bodderick Bode, der Junge, der mir die Winkelgasse das erste Mal gezeigt hatte, hatte mir geradeheraus gesagt, dass die Nockturngasse kein Ort war wo ich gesehen werden wollte.

‚Gerissene Kerle sind das, Lily. Der Typ der deine Haut zum kribbeln bringt, dein Rückgrat vor Terror zum erschaudern.' hatte Bodderick mir gesagt als ich fragte, ‚Ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute dich dorthin gehen sehen. Schrecklich. Ich war einmal dort. Glücklicherweise ist der alte Dumbledore aufgetaucht bevor etwas Schlimmes passieren konnte.'

Schweigend herumstarrend wusste ich, logischerweise, dass ich nicht in der Nokturngasse war, aber ich fühlte mich sicher so. Hatte Bodderick sich auch so gefühlt als er in der Nokturngasse war? Als würden alle ihn anstarren. Auf die unvermeidliche Hand wartend, die ihn mit sich ziehen, entführen würde. Und ich konnte die verletzende Hand fast meinen Arm fassen fühlen. Nur um sicher zu sein, schossen meine Augen herunter um nachzusehen. Keine Hand. Nur eine Menge anzügliche Grinsen und böse Blicke.

Wahrlich hatte keine Person in der Menge ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Man könnte meinen sie würden alle in ihrem Tod laufen.

Schluckend ging ich weiter. In der Menge eingeschlossen zu sein war tatsächlich ein bisschen weniger stressig. Zumindest starrten mich nicht alle an.

Meine Gedanken waren durcheinander. So durcheinander wie die große Menge Leute die mich umringten. Ein Teil von mir konnte nicht anders als mich zu fragen, was die Band wohl tat. Machten sie sich Sorgen? Sobald die Frage aufkam, schob ich sie wieder weg. Sie waren viel zu wichtig um sich über irgendeine verliebte verrückte Verehrerin zu sorgen. Genauer gesagt hatte Remus vermutlich bereits die Residenz meines Vaters ausfindig gemacht und sichergestellt, dass sie sich nicht mehr um den Rest meines Gepäckes kümmern mussten. Ich fand, dass es mein Gottgegebenes Recht war bei dem Gedanken einen traurigen Seufzer auszustoßen.

Der Gedanke keinen von ihnen je wieder zu sehen. Der Gedanke Jim nicht wieder zu sehen im Besonderen. Jim, meinen Flugzeugnachbar, meinen wachsender Liebesinteressent, nie wieder zu sehen. Nun, es war schließlich meine eigene Schuld. Ich hätte aufpassen können. Wieso war ich nicht aufmerksam gewesen?

Wieso hörte ich nicht auf darüber nachzugrübeln?

Denn traurige, pathetische gebrochene Teenagermädchen neigen dazu, über besagt traurige Enttäuschungen zu grübeln. Es ist ihr Gottgegebenes Recht. Ich stieß einen weiteren traurigen Seufzer aus – vertiefte mich wieder in meine Enttäuschung.

Plötzlich ohne Warnung kamen zwei große braune Augen in mein Sichtfeld. Ich stoppte; Leute knallten in mich. Unhöfliches Gemurmel war zu hören als die Leute mich und die alte Lady vor mir, lästig wie wir waren, umgingen. Bevor ich ein Wort sagen konnte hatte die Silberhaarige Frau ihre faltigen Hände an meiner Tasche.

„Meine Tasche.", zischte sie mich wütend an, mit blitzenden Augen, schmalen Lippen. „Du hast meine Tasche gestohlen, du kleiner Hooligan!"

Ein Hooligan? Ich denke, das war das erste Mal, dass ich so genannt wurde.

„Deine Tasche?", sagte ich erstaunt und fasste meine Tasche noch fester. „Das habe ich nicht getan!"

„Hast du wohl!", kreischte sie, „Ich habs gesehen! Gib mir meine Tasche zurück!"

Wir begannen Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen. Ich war gedemütigt, denn in dem Moment, da die Menge begann, sich um uns zu stellen, begannen Kommentare wie „Gib der alten Lady ihre Tasche zurück."

„Das ist nicht ihre Tasche.", schrie ich verzweifelt, meine Augen sprangen hin und her und trafen überall auf unangenehme, unfreundliche Gesichter. „Das ist meine. Ich habe dir nichts gestohlen. Das ist meine Tasche!"

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du sie genommen hast!", spottete sie teuflisch.

„Das können Sie nicht, weil ich sie nicht genommen habe!", konterte ich zittrig. Die Menge hatte begonnen für die alte Lady zu grölen.

„Gib ihr die Tasche!", schrie mich jemand an. Meine Nerven waren am Ende. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Und mein Arm tat weh. Die alte Lady war stärker als sie aussah.

„Das ist meine!", schrie ich zurück. Ich sah vermutlich verrückt aus. Meine Haare flogen um mein Gesicht und ich hatte meine linke Sandale irgendwo während des Kampfes verloren. Die Lady zog in ihrem Versuch einen sicheren Griff an meiner Tasche zu bekommen an meinem Pulloversaum und zerriss ihn. Ein langer Schnitt begleitete jetzt den Schmutz und die Asche.

„Du kleiner Dieb, hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als einer alten Frau etwas zu stehlen?", schrie eine Frau aus der Menge.

„Habe ich nicht, verdammt!", schrie ich und zog fester. Die Tränen, die an meinem Gesicht herabströmten schirmten den meisten Teil meines Sichtfeldes ab.

„Werfen wir einen Blick in die Tasche.", mischte sich eine vernünftige Stimme ein.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus, kämpfte immer noch um meine Tasche. Jemand näherte sich uns beiden und fasste nach der Tasche. Wir beide versteiften uns und fassten das Leder fester.

„Beruhigt euch, Ladies.", sagte die gleiche Stimme ruhig. Mit einer Kopfbewegung versuchte ich meine Haare aus den Augen zu kriegen. Der Kerl, der zu uns gekommen war, sah nur ein paar Jahre älter aus als ich. Er kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich konnte sein Gesicht keinem Namen zuordnen.

Vorsichtig, so als wollte er keine von uns beiden aufregen öffnete der Kerl die Tasche. Ich sah aus meinen Augenwinkeln wie die alte Lady sich verspannte und bekämpfte den Drang triumphierend zu lächeln. So viel zum Thema zu versuchen mir etwas zu stehlen.

„Sie lesen Teenager-Magazine?", fragte der Kerl und Amüsement lag in seiner Stimme als er die ältere Lady ansprach. Sie sah einen Moment verwirrt aus bevor sich ihre Augen wieder verhärteten.

„Das ist für meine Enkeltochter.", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ah", antwortete er und verlor dabei nie sein selbstsicheres Lächeln. Sich wieder der Tasche zuwendend wühlte er in ihr rum. Ich errötete als er die Fotos herausnahm, die ich mitgenommen hatte. Es waren um es milde auszudrücken ziemlich peinliche Fotos. „Und ich schätze, das ist auch ihre Enkelin, die hier in Entenpyjamas herumtanzt und in eine Haarbürste singt… diese Haarbürste um genau zu sein." Er zog meine grüne Bürste hervor.

Mit einer Hand immer noch meine Tasche beschützend fassen, schnappte ich ihm die anstößigen Fotos weg bevor jemand anders mich Black Magics ‚I'm lost in your Magic' singen sehen konnte, in meinen nicht gerade sittsamen Schlafanzug. „Es war eine Pflicht.", murmelte ich ihm gedemütigt zu.

So demütigend die Erfahrung war, brachte es die Frau und die Menge dazu wegzugehen. Ohne überhaupt ein Anzeichen einer Entschuldigung zu zeigen, sah die alte Frau mich böse an, dann den Kerl, bevor sie endlich ihren Griff komplett löste und wegging – vermutlich um eine andere arme Seele zu finden, der sie etwas stehlen konnte. Die Menge zerstreute sich, nur ein paar warfen mir entschuldigende Blicke zu.

Der Mann und ich wurden endlich alleine gelassen. Ich sah auf, während ich meine Tasche immer noch panisch festhielt und unter gelegentlichem Schniefen die Tränen stoppten.

„Danke.", sagte ich und sah wieder einmal zu ihm hoch.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen.", sagte er und lächelte mir beruhigend zu. Er kam mir wirklich bekannt vor.

„Nein, wirklich.", beharrte ich, „Diese Tasche… naja, sie ist… Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich sie verloren hätte.", gestand ich immer noch gestresst.

„Lily, mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen, wirklich.", sagte der Kerl ruhig.

Ich blinzelte, „Kenne ich dich?", fragte ich und zerbrach mir den Kopf nach einem Namen.

Er lachte, „Ich denke schon…", er nahm eins der Bilder aus meiner Hand und tippte drauf, „Meine Frau hat schließlich einen Abzug dieses Bildes gerahmt im Wohnzimmer aufgehängt." Ich blickte auf das Foto. Es war in meinem sechsten Jahr entstanden. Die Schulsprecherin, Gretchen Ambroseia, eine Gryffindor wie ich, hatte an einem sonnigen Tag im April alle Gryffindor Mädchen zusammengetrommelt um ein Foto zu machen. Da war ich, in der dritten Reihe. Meine Nase war grün wegen eines unglücklichen Vorfall in der Großen Halle die Woche bevor es aufgenommen wurde. Darren Klimas waren zwei Köpfe gewachsen als ein Erstklässler mich über meine grüne Nase informiert hatte. Der Trottel hatte grottenschlecht gezielt und eigentlich versucht Maria Fwentine, die vier Plätze entfernt saß, zu treffen.

„Deine Frau?", murmelte ich und starrte immer noch auf das Bild. Dann wanderten meine Augen über Alice Glaze, eine Siebtklässlerin zu der Zeit. „Frank Longbottom!", rief ich und überraschte ihn vermutlich damit, dass ich unerwarteterweise meine Arme um ihn warf und ihn fest umarmte. Ich hatte ihn nur bei ein paar Gelegenheiten getroffen, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war um Alice zu besuchen. Aber sie waren mir nach nur ein paar Unterhaltungen wichtig geworden. Die Longbottoms hatten mich zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen, aber die Hochzeit meiner Schwester hatte es verhindert, dass ich ihre besuchen konnte – doch ich bin sicher Frank und Alice's wäre sehr viel erfreulicher für mich gewesen.

Frank lachte laut, „Es ist auch gut dich zu sehen, Lily Evans. Hab dich schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte, „Ja, ich bin okay. Du hast keine Ahnung wie toll es ist dich zu sehen."

„Das glaube ich.", sagte er und zog sich zurück. „Eigentlich habe ich seit…", er blickte kurz auf die Sonne, „Ich schätze ungefähr drei Stunden hier nach dir gesucht. Hab hoch und runter gesucht. Sirius sagte du könntest hier irgendwo sein."

„Sirius hat dich geschickt?", rief ich und meine Erleichterung wurde größer. Zumindest wusste ich jetzt, dass sie etwas getan hatten um mich zu finden.

„Natürlich hat er das. Naja, eigentlich haben sie das alle. Haben mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt, sie alle." Frank schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass das nicht nach der Lily Evans klang, die ich kenne… einen dummen Fehler wie den zu machen und so."

„Ich war abgelenkt", verteidigte ich mich matt und ein leichtes Erröten zierte meine Wangen.

Frank stupste mich spielerisch gegen die Schulter, als wir begannen durch die Menge zu gehen. „Wie ich sagte, das klang überhaupt nicht nach dir. Tut, tut, Lily, sie so zu erschrecken. Jim was panisch, Remus schrie Sirius an, James… nun, er war derjenige der mich benachrichtigt hat. Peter, der arme Kerl, ist fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Der arme Kerl ist fragil, weißt du." Frank zog mich mit sich.

Ich erzwang ein angespanntes Lachen. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so viel Stress in so wenig Zeit ertragen müssen.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Frank und sah mich leicht besorgt an als er endlich die Überbleibsel meiner Tränen bemerkte.

„Ja, ja, mir geht's gut.", sagte ich und fasste wieder meine Tasche. „Es ist nur… ich habe nie… erst treffe ich Black Magic, dann verliere ich mein Gepäck, mein Gld. Ich tauche in einem verwüsteten alten Pub mit sehr gemeinen Leuten die mich böse anblicken auf. Und eine alte Lady versucht mir etwas zu stehlen." Ich fuhr mit der Hand durch meine Haare. „Ich bin einfach nur wirklich gestresst." Ich sah leicht schmollend runter. „Und ich muss mir ein neues Paar Sandalen kaufen."

„Du wirst dich umziehen können sobald wir da sind." Frank drückte besänftigend meine Schulter, mit besorgt verengten Augen. „Wir werden bald im ‚The Grape Vine' sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„The Grape Vine!", rief ich. „Das war es." Ich schnippte mit den Fingern, bevor ich frustriert meine zittrige Hand auf meine Stirn legte. „Manchmal steh ich mir einfach selbst im Weg." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

Frank lächelte wieder, „Naja jedenfalls werden wir bald da sein."

Er führte mich in ein Süßigkeitengeschäft und zog mich durch die Menge in ein Hinterzimmer. Das kleine, dunkle Zimmer war Fensterlos, Farblos und ohne etwas Fröhliches. Die einzige Sache im Raum war ein Kamin und eine kleine cremefarbene Urne neben ihm auf dem Boden.

„Was hältst du davon nur einmal noch zu flohen?", fragte er und drehte sich mir zu.

Ich fasste mein Taschenband fester und sah den Kamin wortlos an. Einen Moment bedachte ich all meine Optionen. Endlich drehte ich mich wieder zu Frank und zwang ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.


	11. Chapter 11

******Titel:**Airplane! – Über den Wolken  
**Autor:** LilyPrincess**  
********Übersetzerin:**etuaip**  
********Altersbeschränkung:**T**  
********Wörter: **19.159  
**Kapitel:** 11/17**  
********Genre:**Romanze**  
********Hauptcharakter:**Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder**  
********Pairings: **LE/JP**  
********Inhaltsangabe: **Wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne hat Lily Evans das Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband ‚Black Magic' verpasst. Um ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen nimmt sie den nächsten Flug nach Chicago und trifft dort in Form ihres Sitznachbarn einen attraktiven Unbekannten. Auf dem ungeplanten Zwischenstopp des Flugzeuges in New York gibt der Leadsänger der sonst anonym bleibenden Band Black Magic, Sirius Black, Lily seine Identität preis und lädt sie ein den Zwischenstopp mit der Band sowie ihrem attraktiven Sitznachbarn aus dem Flugzeug zu verbringen. Doch auf dem Weg zu der Bleibe verirrt Lily sich im Kamin…******  
Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Zeitspanne Drei Stunden alias: Überstunden**

Sofort änderte ich meine Meinung. Frank aber sah das nicht so und drückte mich weiter vorwärts bis meine Nase die Steine im Kamin berührten. Die grauen Steine waren rußig und von schrecklicher Asche bedeckt. Es war als ob ich mir Pfeffer direkt in die Nase gestreut hatte und einen Moment nieste ich laut gefolgt von einem lauten „Neeee-eeiiiin.". Doch mein Wort des Protestes wurde zu einem ausgefallenen kleinen Ton als Frank etwas Pulver in das sich bildende Feuer warf und den Ort für mich sprach.

Lustig, Frank schien sehr viel anmaßender zu sein als letztes Mal – wenn du mich fragst – aber dann wieder ist er nicht derjenige der durch alles rast durch was auch immer Zauberer rasen, um zu ihrem beabsichtigten Ziel zu kommen, durch Flohnetzwerk – nein, das bin ich.

„ooooooo – umph." Endlich stoppte ich. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag landete ich auf dem Hintern. Ich blies mir meine Locken aus den Augen, während meine Laune langsam schlechter wurde. Voraussichtlich ging ich vom Kamin weg aus dem Frank vermutlich bald kommen würde und lehnte mich zurück auf den harten Holzboden. Ich starrte auf einen Holzträger, eine hässliche Decke und roch einen verfaulten Geruch, der mir irgendwie bekannt vor kam. Wo war ich? Sicher war das nicht „The Grape Vine". Der Raum war schwach erleuchtet und kleiner als die Hütte in die Black Magic mich vorher gebracht hatten. Rock Stars ihrer Prominenz würden sicher nicht in einer Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung leben.

Das plötzliche Geräusch eines Körpers, der hart auf dem Boden neben mir aufschlug ließ mich leicht lächeln. Eingeschnappt verschränkte ich meine Arme, sah böse auf zu den Balken. Ein paar Hauselfen bewegten sich in den Ecken und putzten düster den Staub und Schimmel von Wänden und Boden, was mich dazu brachte, mich zu fragen, was genau dieser Ort hier war.

Aber in dem Moment musste ich mich um andere Dinge kümmern. Solche wie…

„Du hast mich in eine Fahrt des spiralförmigen Todes geschickt.", knurrte ich Frank an.

Überhaupt nicht von seiner Reise affektiert, noch von meinen ausgespuckten Worten, hüpfte Frank auf seine Füße und drehte sich um, um mir auch aufzuhelfen. Zittrig fand ich meine Körperhaltung wieder, streckte die Hand raus und fasste nach dem klapprigen, gefährlich losen Stück Holz, dass als Umhüllung diente, als ich nur schwarze Flecken sah. Ich war schläfrig und das konnte man mir langsam anmerken.

„Es war unvermeidlich, Lily, wirklich.", antwortete Frank munter. Er nahm sanft meinen Arm und führte durch eine Tür, die nicht mal sechs Fuß vom Kamin entfernt war. Ich verschränkte die Arme und versuchte die Situation zu verstehen. Wie genau würde ich kontaktiert werden, wenn mein Flug nach Chicago wieder losging? Wieso machte die Band sich so viele Probleme nur um mich zu ihnen zu bringen? Mein Gepäck war natürlich bei ihnen aber das könnte leicht zu mir gebracht werden. Sie waren schließlich Zauberer und konnten ohne von der nicht existierender Mühe in Schweiß auszubrechen herausfinden wo mein Vater lebte.

Sobald Frank die Tür öffnete wurde mein Sichtfeld mit grellem Licht erfüllt. Dieses Zimmer durch das er mich führte war das genaue Gegenteil des einen das wir gerade verlassen hatten. Groß und freundlich war der Raum – ich schätze es war eine Art Salon – Elfenbeinfarben gestrichen. Große Säulen hielten die Decke an der ein Kronleuchter hing, Traubenäste schlangen sich um die weißen Säulen. Gemälde von Landschaften, Leuten und vielen Merkwürdigkeiten, die man in einem Gemälde nicht erwarten würde, hingen an den Wänden.

Das war das The Grape Vine.

Der Marmorboden unter meinen Füßen schien plötzlich zu vibrieren. Ich sah rüber zu Frank, der erwartungsvoll zur massiven Treppe zu unserer rechten sah. Neugierig folgte ich seinem Blick und erblickte eine große Fülle Männer die Stufen wild die Treppe runter rennen.

Remus war der erste, der uns erreichte.

„Exzellent.", atmete er erleichtert aus. „Das Missverständnis tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid, Lily. Wir haben uns die Freiheit genommen dein Gepäck in ein Zimmer zu bringen, das hoffentlich deinen Erwartungen entspricht."

„Hey Frank, du hast sie gefunden!", rief Sirius glücklich und kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu uns. Für eine halbe Sekunde war ich von seinem sorgenfreien Ton verärgert. Wie könnte jemand so heiter sein nachdem was ich gerade durchgemacht hatte?

„Lily!" Peter zog mich in eine riesige Umarmung und drückte mir die Luft weg.

„Hi", antwortete ich atemlos aus meiner sehr unbequemen Lage.

„Gönne ihr etwas Luft, Wormtail, ja?", sagte James ein paar Meter entfernt und unterbrach seine gewisperte Unterhaltung mit einem anderen Typen nur für einen Moment um mir Mut machend zu zuzwinkern. „Das Mädchen muss atmen, weißt du."

Ein weiteres Paar Füße erklang von der Treppe. Jim kam so schnell runter gerannt, dass ich froh war, dass er das Geländer nutzte und nicht die marmornen Stufen runter stolperte. Es brauchte keine fünf Sekunden bevor Peter wegflog und Jims Arme nicht zu sanft Peters ersetzten.

„Man, Lily, es tut mir so Leid. Wir hätten aufmerksamer sein sollen. Oh, man, wo bist du hingekommen? Ich hoffe du denkst nicht, dass wir dich verlassen hätten und aufgegeben und du selbst klar kommen müsstest." Ich atmete langsam ein, in meinem Kopf drehte es sich. Er roch nach Zimt… Ich brauchte all meine Kraft um nicht dort in Jims Armen Ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Wir haben deine Taschen oben ins Perlenzimmer getan, direkt neben meinem. Es ist wirklich nett, du wirst es mögen. Du solltest dich etwas hinlegen oder vielleicht duschen. Entspann einfach.", babbelte er weiter, sogar als Sirius ihn von mir fort zog. Er sah mich ganz an und redete weiter, „Was ist dir passiert? Hast du geweint? Wo bist du gewesen? Dein Pullover ist kaputt. Hat dir das jemand angetan? Das tut mir so Leid. Wir hätten aufmerksamer sein sollen. The Great Swine, bist du da gewesen? Ein zwielichtiger Ort, Lily-"

„Nun, wir könnten Jim weiter zusammenhanglos plappern lassen oder wir könnten zurück an die Arbeit gehen und Martin Lily in ihr Zimmer bringen lassen. Sie sieht aus als würde sie auf der Stelle tot umfallen.", unterbrach Sirius und starrte Lily an.

Bevor Jim antworten konnte mischte Remus sich ein und sagte, „Ich entscheide mich im Namen aller für das letztere." Er rubbelte launisch seine Ohren und nickte einem Kerl zu, der Martin zu sein schien. Der Kerl hatte einen abgefahrenen Nasenring, Dreadlocks und schäbige Klamotten.

Ich ließ mich von ihm die Treppe hoch bringen und endlose Reihen von Fluren bis wir endlich meinen erreichten. Ohne mir überhaupt Zeit zu nehmen den Raum anzusehen ging ich auf schnellstem Wege zum Bett und schlief sofort ein als mein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

„Tolly wünscht, dass Miss Lily bitte aufwacht."

Kalte, glitschige Fingerspitzen drückten auf mein Gesicht und meinen Arm. Das war das erste was ich fühlte und was mich aus meinem tiefen Schlummer riss. Noch ziemlich müde blickte ich direkt in ein anderes Paar großer, runder Augen in Mintgrün. Der Hauself trug einen Turban um den Kopf, der seine langen Ohren bedeckte.

Mit einem fröhlichen, hässlichen Lächeln fuhr der Hauself Tolly fort, „Master James wünscht, dass Miss Lily ihn und den Rest von Master James' Band im Speisezimmer trifft. Master Sirius wünscht, dass Tolly Miss Lily hinführt."

„In Ordnung.", murmelte ich und bekämpfte die Benommenheit, die immer noch drohte mich wieder besinnungslos zu machen. „In Ordnung, ich brauche noch ein paar Momente. Ich sollte wirklich erst duschen."

„Tolly wird auf Miss Lily warten.", kündigte Tolly an und verschränkte geduldig die Hände. Ich lächelte und ging zu meinem Koffer um neue Klamotten zu wählen. Neugierig öffnet ich eine Tür, von der ich wusste, dass sie nicht zum Flur führte, blickte durch und sah glücklicherweise das Bad.

Eine Viertelstunde später, war ich fertig und folgte Tolly durch den mit Teppich ausgelegten Flur zu einem großen mit Lachen gefüllten Raum. Ich sah ein paar Augenblicke zu, wie Sirius mit Schlagzeugstöcken herumspielte und klopfte - Ich nahm an er hatte sie aus Remus' Gepäck geklaut – in seiner eigenen musikalischen Welt ganz verloren. Neben ihm lungerten Jim, James und Remus herum und nippten scherzend an einem Getränk.

„Komm schon, Lily.", erklang eine Stimme neben mir und ich erschrack. Ich drehte mich um in der Erwartung dort Tolly stehen zu sehen, aber stattdessen stand dort Peter.

Grinsend nahm er mich sanft am Arm und führte mich ins Zimmer, „Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet und ich verhungere."

„Oh, sorry.", entschuldigte ich mich und setzte mich auf den freien Stuhl neben Jim gegenüber von Peter. „Ich bin ein wenig eingedöst. Muss die Zeit vergessen haben."

„Kein Problem.", antwortete Remus und bedeutete jemandem hereinzukommen. Daraufhin kam eine ältere Frau ins Zimmer, die ungefähr ein Dutzend Platten Essen vor sich hin schweben ließ. Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich wieder an mein erstes Festessen in Hogwarts erinnert. „Wir haben gerade die herrlichen Aspekte von Professor Norrington diskutiert."

„Erinnerst du dich an ihn, Lily?", fragte James gesprächig.

„Natürlich.", rief ich mit geweiteten Augen als ich begann mir Kartoffelpüree auf den Teller zu tun. „Er war so ein netter Mann und hat Zaubertränke so explizit und mit solcher Vitalität und Leidenschaft unterrichtet. Ich habe ihn wirklich bewundert."

Ein Moment der Stille ging durch den Raum und in dem Moment fühlte ich mich gehemmter als jemals zuvor. Und mit meiner Vergangenheit voller Verschwiegenheit und demütigenden Eskapaden, bedeutete das was. Dann, gerade bevor mein Gesicht in Flammen aufgehen würde (bis dahin war es rot und heiß genug) begannen alle zu lachen. Ich starrte sie amüsiert an.

Jim legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft. Ich sah zu ihm und mein Herz schmolz als er mir zuzwinkerte. „Wir lachen dich nicht aus, Lily.", versicherte er mir und gluckste selber herzhaft.

„Weswegen lacht ihr dann?", fragte ich und bewegte mich nervös auf meinem Stuhl. Mein Appetit verschwand langsam.

„Professor Norrington hat uns gehasst.", mischte Peter sich ein, bevor er eine große Portion Erbsen in den Mund steckte und seine Schultern vor Giggeln bebten.

„Er hasste alle.", informierte Sirius, der mit seinen musikalischen Aktionen aufgehört hatte und sich jetzt intensiv auf seinen Vulkanförmigen Haufen Kartoffelpüree konzentrierte. „Außer seinen 'ausgewählten paar' akzeptablen Schülern."

„Übersetzung: junge, wunderschöne, weibliche Schüler.", erklärte Remus und verdrehte seine Augen als er an seinen verabscheuten Professor zurück dachte, „Er ist so ein ekelhafter, alter Mann."

„Keinesfalls!", schrie ich als ich an den Zaubertränkelehrer dachte. Es machte irgendwie Sinn. Ich erinnerte mich an ein paar Mal als er mir und ein paar anderen Mädchen extra Punkte gegeben hatte nur dafür, dass wir Aufgaben eingereicht hatten. Aber zu der Zeit hatte er gemeint, diese Aufsätze wären 'außergewöhnlich gut geschrieben'.

Aber... Ich hatte nur gerade ungefähr drei Absätze ohne Recherche hingeschrieben, fünf Minuten bevor wir sie abgeben sollten.

Ich lehnte mich vor, legte meine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und sagte mit offenem Mund, bestürzt und geschockt. „Wow."

Das brachte sie nur dazu noch heftiger zu lachen. Wie peinlich mir das auch war, in dem Moment machte der Fakt, dass Jim plötzlich in einer halben Umarmung seinen Arm um mich hatte die Demütigung fast wieder gut.

„Das ist einfach zu witzig, Lily.", keuchte er.


	12. Chapter 12

******Titel: **Airplane! – Über den Wolken**  
********Autor:**LilyPrincess******  
Übersetzerin: **etuaip******  
Altersbeschränkung:**T******  
Wörter: **21.194 **  
********Kapitel:**12/17******  
Genre: **Romanze******  
Hauptcharakter: **Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder******  
Pairings: **LE/JP******  
Inhaltsangabe: **Wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne hat Lily Evans das Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband ‚Black Magic' verpasst. Um ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen nimmt sie den nächsten Flug nach Chicago und trifft dort in Form ihres Sitznachbarn einen attraktiven Unbekannten. Auf dem ungeplanten Zwischenstopp des Flugzeuges in New York gibt der Leadsänger der sonst anonym bleibenden Band Black Magic, Sirius Black, Lily seine Identität preis und lädt sie ein den Zwischenstopp mit der Band sowie ihrem attraktiven Sitznachbarn aus dem Flugzeug zu verbringen. Doch auf dem Weg zu der Bleibe verirrt Lily sich im Kamin…******  
Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 12 – Noch drei Stunden: Überstunden**

Ich habe zu viel gegessen.

Viel zu viel.

In meinem Bauch fuhr alles Achterbahn, was sich an dem grünen Schatten in meinem Gesicht zeigte. Ich saß leicht gekauert auf meinem Platz. Während ich abwesend Teile der Unterhaltung um mich herum mitbekam starrte ich auf den grotesken Anblick meines Tellers, auf dem Essensreste lagen. Das Thema perverse, alte Lehrer hatten wir schon längst hinter uns und diskutierten nun nach unserer Unterhaltung über Quidditch, Quidditchspieler, Quidditchausrüstung, Daten und Zeiten von Quidditchspielen und Quidditchroben über die sehr alte, philosophische Frage... das Huhn oder das Ei, was war eher da?

Jim schmollte seit Remus die Frage aufgebracht und die Diskussion übernommen hatte.

„Ohne das Huhn gäbe es kein Ei.", bestand Peter auf seine Meinung und leckte sich die Lippen bevor er sich eine Gabel voll Steak in den Mund schob.

„Ach nee und wo ist das Huhn hergekommen?", argumentierte Sirius und tippte Peter nicht zu sanft mit einem von Remus' Schlagzeugstöcken auf die Stirn.

„In einem Ei von einem anderen Huhn.", antwortete Peter schnell und vergaß dabei fast zu schlucken.

„Lass uns nicht vergessen, dass es ein Zauberer gewesen sein könnte, der das Huhn oder das Ei kreiert hat.", meinte James und wirbelte seinen Zauberstab wie Sirius Remus' Schlagstöcke.

„Gott, ich liebe debattieren.", grinste Remus eher zu mir und Jim, weil er vermutlich die spannende, stimulierende, intelligente Diskussion nicht unterbrechen wollte. Mein Unbehagen brachte meinen Mund dazu sich zu öffnen um einen scharfen Kommentar abzugeben, doch der aufgeregte Funken in seinen Augen unterdrückte meinen Versuch. Ich seufzte nur und lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück, massierte meinen armen Bauch als Remus sich der Debatte anschloss.

Jim, der ein Bild eines Quidditchspielers auf eine Serviette gekritzelte, sah bei meinem Seufzer auf.

„Du hast viel gegessen.", bemerkte er sanft und ein kleines Lächeln tanzte über seine Lippen.

„Sirius hat mich herausgefordert.", verteidigte ich mich.

„Ah." Jim nickte und ich bemerkte mit einem leichten Herzensflattern, dass er sich in seinem Platz anders hingesetzt hatte, so dass er mir näher saß. Noch näher kam er aber als er sich vorlehnte und mir sanft ins Ohr sprach, „Aber siehst du sein Gesicht? Seinem fehlt ein bestimmter grauer Farbton, den deins hat."

Momentan von seinem sexy Blick verhext verlangten die Schmerzen in meinem Bauch wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich stöhnte und lehnte mich vor um wieder kläglich auf meinen Teller zu sehen. „Das ist weil er sechs Mägen hat und ich nur einen."

Mein Stöhnen hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Männer geweckt, die jetzt auf meine Kosten lachten. „Ich bin von Gentleman umgeben.", murmelte ich sarkastisch.

Jim lachte dabei noch lauter, stand aber auf und zog mich mit sich. „Komm schon."

Er führte mich in ein anderes Zimmer, einen eleganten, großen Raum, in tief Burgunderrot und Gold gehalten. Der Kamin und ein paar Kerzen waren die einzigen Lichtquellen, die die wachsende Dunkelheit der Fenster bekämpften. Wo das große Fenster nicht war, bedeckten Bücherregale die Wände. Neben dem Kamin stand ein rotes Plüschsofa und zwei passende Sessel. Mit einem nostalgischen Stechen bemerkte ich, dass der Raum dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ähnelte.

Jim führte mich zur Couch.

„In Ordnung, wieso legst du dich nicht ein bisschen hin. Du wirst dich bald besser fühlen.", versicherte er mir. Ich tat wie geheißen und er legte mir ein weiches Kissen unter den Kopf. Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen, schluckte bevor ich einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug nahm. Ich fühlte wie Jim mir vorsichtig die Schuhe auszog.

„Möchtest du eine Decke?", fragte er.

„Nein, danke." Ich lächelte leicht und sah ihn von unten an. Meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Bauch und rubbelte ihn wieder leicht. Ich sah zu und versteifte mich leicht, als Jim sich neben mich setzte. Sein Gesicht erschien im Feuerlicht noch intensiver, Schatten lief über jeden Gesichtszug. Sorgenfalten lagen um seinen Mund und seine Augen. Mein Mund zuckte als ich seine Augen traf.

Tausende von Gedanken tanzten in meinem Kopf herum.

Gott, er war großartig.

Als Paar würden wir fantastisch aussehen (oder eher, Jim würde weiter fantastisch aussehen, während meine Präsenz sich mit ihm an meiner Seite verbessern würde).

Seine Lippen sehen so weich aus.

Ich hasse Essen.

Alle Essenswettbewerbe seien in die Hölle verdammt.

Der Flug sollte... oooh, mein Magen fühlt sich zehn Mal besser an, wenn seine Hand ihn leicht massiert.

Der Rest meiner Gedanken verschwand sofort. Seine Hand strich weiter über meine Hand und wärmte meinen Bauch. Ich atmete faszinierte tief ein. Unsere Augen waren immer noch verbunden, scheinbar unfähig den Zauber zu lösen. Seine Brille spiegelte ab und zu das Feuerlicht und ließ seine Augen noch schöner glänzen.

„Etwas besser?" Jims Lippen bewegten sich kaum, seine Stimme war so leise, dass ich seine Frage nicht gehört hätte, wenn es noch ein anderes Geräusch als das knisternde Feuer gegeben hätte.

„Uh", murmelte ich. Arbeite Gehirn, arbeite! Ich nickte schweigend. Seine Hand wurde langsamer und auch wenn ich es versuchte, ich konnte nicht anders als die Enttäuschung in meinen Augen zu zeigen.

„Das ist gut.", murmelte er, nahm seine Hand, die nicht auf meinem Bauch lag und steckte eine Haarlocke hinter mein Ohr. Mein Atem stockte als er meine Wange sanft streichelte. „Es war ein langer Tag.", wisperte er.

War sein Gesicht ein wenig näher gekommen?

„Ja", wisperte ich zurück und wollte nicht die Stimmung brechen.

„Ja", wiederholte er leise. Seine Hand begann wieder über meinen Bauch zu streichen. Mein Atem stockte wieder in meiner Kehle. Ich schien plötzlich nicht genug Luft in meine Lungen bekommen zu können.

Oh, oh, er kam näher.

„Hmm."

Es passierte wirklich.

Sein Daumen fuhr sanft über die Haut unter meinem Auge, ließ mich die Augen schließen. Mein Lächeln wuchs ein bisschen. Bald konnte ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlen. Meine Hände waren nass vor Aufregung, mein Herz schlug laut. So nah.

So nah...

„... und Frank wollte heute Abend oder Morgen noch vorbeikommen."

Ich fühlte, wie Jim zurückwisch und meine Augen flogen auf, als wir Peters Stimme hörten. Seine Hände zogen sich von meiner Wange und meinem Bauch zurück. Alle vier Band Mitglieder betraten den Raum gerade als Jim sich von der Couch hochdrückte. Ich hätte fast meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlugen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, aber ich hielt mich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück.

„Hier, Lily.", sagte Remus, kam rüber und gab mir eine dampfende Tasse. „Das sollte dafür sorgen, dass du dich ein bisschen besser fühlst. Pass auf, es ist heiß."

Ich setzte mich gegen die Armlehne des Sofas auf und nahm die Tasse. „Danke."

„Hey, es tut mir Leid.", sagte Sirius und schmiss sich graziös auf einen der Stühle.

„Er vergisst manchmal, dass nicht jeder drei vier Gänge Menüs essen kann und immer noch Platz für fünf Desserts hat.", sagte James und pflanzte sich auf den Teppich.

Sirius schickte ihm eine unhöfliche Geste, bevor er sich wieder mir mit ehrlicher Reue in den Augen zuwandte. „Tut mir Leid... aber hey, Zaubertränke war in der Schule eines von Remus' besten Fächern. Dieses Zeug sollte dafür sorgen, dass es dir gleich wieder besser geht."

„Dir ist vergeben.", sagte ich und nahm einen kleinen Schluss des ekelhaften grünen Gebräus. „Es war mein Fehler, dass ich deine Herausforderung überhaupt angenommen hab.", fuhr ich trocken fort.

Wir fielen schrittweise in eine leichte Unterhaltung. Remus nahm den anderen Stuhl und ließ Jim und Peter sich zu James auf den Boden setzen.

Remus und ich diskutierten einen neuen Artikel des Tagespropheten als Peter plötzlich laut sagte, „Sirius, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Sofort stöhnten alle, aber Sirius antwortete mit funkelnden Augen, „Pflicht."

„Renn zwei Runden ums Haus.", forderte Peter ihn heraus. Sirius Augen wanderten zum Fenster, sahen zu wie der Regen feurig aufs Glas tropfte. Alle starrten ihn neugierig an.

Dann hob Jim eine Augenbraue. „Es ist eher ein Schloss-"

„und wie Sirius rennt-", setzte Remus fort.

„Werden wir ewig warten.", lachte Jim.

Das war alles was Sirius als Anstoß brauchte. Er schoss von seinem Stuhl auf und verließ den Raum mit einem kräftigen „Stopp die Zeit.". Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen um mein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Remus Trank hatte schnell gewirkt, die leere Tasse stand sicher auf dem Boden neben der Couch.

James war so schnell wie Sirius auf den Füßen und nahm Sirius' Stuhl in der Sekunde in Beschlag, als die Tür nach Draußen sich schloss.

Meine Augen wanderten zu Jim, der gegen meine Couch lag. „Ich kann meine Füße da weg tun wenn du nicht mehr auf dem Boden sitzen willst."

Jim sah zu mir hoch und lächelte. „Das ist in Ordnung, bleib einfach so wie es dir bequem ist." Schwindel.

„Wie alt sind wir?", fragte Remus leicht amüsiert. „Wir spielen Wahrheit oder Pflicht..."

„Erinnert ihr euch, wie wir das immer in Hogwarts gespielt haben?", fragte Peter.

„Es war dort besser.", meinte Jim und wuschelte sich durch die Haare. „Wir hatten McGonagall und Snivellus für die Pflichten."

Meine Augen hüpften zu einem der Fenster und ich grinste leicht bei dem Anblick eines durchnässten Sirius, der in der Dunkelheit joggte. Das war eine Runde.

Wir saßen in angenehmer Stille ein paar Momente auf der Couch. Während ich weiter auf der Couch lag strich ich mir abwesend über meine immer noch prickelnde Wange und mir wurde wieder klar, dass ich glücklich war, in so einer Situation zu sein. Diese Kerle waren so cool, und ich ... naja, ich war überhaupt nicht so cool wie sie.

Meine Gedanken von dem Gedanken bewölkt, wackelte ich herum, bis ich auf der Seite lag. Jim drehte seinen Kopf um mich anzusehen und ich traf seine Augen. Wir lächelten einander an.

Keuchen ließ uns zur Tür gucken. Sirius war zurück, vom Regen durchnässt. Er zeigte wortlos ein paar Sekunden auf Peter, ging rüber und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Das kriegst du zurück.", warnte er. Peter schnaubte und lachte laut über Sirius.

„Merlins Bart, Sirius.", sagte Remus. „Du könntest dich zumindest abtrocknen.", er nahm sich die Freiheit mit seinem Zauberstab zu wedeln und Sirius war sofort trocken. Sirius grunzte nur.

Seine Emotionen waren ein Pendel. Eine Sekunde starrte er Messer auf alles was er sah und in der nächsten setzte er sich gerade auf und rief, „Lily, Wahrheit oder Pflicht."

Ich sah weg vom Kamin und mein Lächeln wackelte bei dem rumtreiberhaften Glänzen in seinen Augen. Ich setzte mich halb auf und zögerte. „Ähm... Pflicht." Denke ich.

Das zufriedenen Grinsen auf Sirius Lippen ließ mich meine Entscheidung direkt bereuen. „Fantastisch!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Lily, deine Pflicht ist es James zu küssen." Ich erstarrte. Mein Zögern musste etwas in Sirius ausgelöst haben, denn er sah nicht mehr so triumphierend aus. Er sah eher... kleinlaut aus?

Remus warf einen schnellen bedenklichen Blick zu Sirius. Peter schüttelte den Kopf, seine Hand lag auf seinem Mund und betrachtete aller Ausdruck.

Ich sah rüber zu James, der so gelangweilt wie immer guckte. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, setzte er sich auf und sah kurz zu Sirius rüber bevor ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag.

„Wir wärs?", James zwinkerte scherzhaft.

Ich wollte wirklich nicht. Aber da ich nichts anfangen wollte, stand ich langsam auf. „In Ordnung.", sagte ich langsam und ging mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen zu James, kniete mich vor ihm hin, lächelte ihn schwach an und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Schnell. Das war nicht so schlimm... schätze ich. Er war heiß und so. Aber verdammt. Warum hätte Sirius nicht, „Lily, küss Jim.", sagen können?

Als ich stand wuschelte ich ihm durch die Haare und ging zurück zur Couch, setzte mich wieder darauf. Ich leckte meine Lippen, enttäuscht ohne das zu zeigen.

Eigentlich war meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius gelandet. Er murmelte etwas zu Jim, der immer noch wütend zurück starrte. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber mein Misstrauen wurde dabei wach. Sirius war wechselhaft, aber dass ich James küssen sollte... Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen als ich kämpfte um herauszufinden was Sirius sagte. Es sah aus wie... ich habs vergessen. Ich habs vergessen? Was bedeutete das?

„Also Lily!", schrie Remus fast und zog mich, Sirius und Jim wieder zurück in die Realität. Er hatte mich erschreckt, mein Herz raste.

„Was?", fragte ich zitternd.

„Ähm... du bist dran.", murmelte er und errötete wegen seines Ausbruchs.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Okay... ähm, Peter, Wahrheit oder Pflicht." Ich hatte mein Misstrauen total vergessen als das Spiel weiter so ging.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titel: **Airplane! – Über den Wolken**  
Autor:**LilyPrincess**  
Übersetzerin: **etuaip**  
Altersbeschränkung:**T**  
Wörter: **23.037 **  
Kapitel:**13/17**  
Genre: Romanze  
Hauptcharakter: **Lily Evans, James Potter, die restlichen Marauder**  
Pairings: **LE/JP**  
Inhaltsangabe: **Wegen einer dummen Muggelpanne hat Lily Evans das Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband ‚Black Magic' verpasst. Um ein paar Wochen mit ihrem Vater zu verbringen nimmt sie den nächsten Flug nach Chicago und trifft dort in Form ihres Sitznachbarn einen attraktiven Unbekannten. Auf dem ungeplanten Zwischenstopp des Flugzeuges in New York gibt der Leadsänger der sonst anonym bleibenden Band Black Magic, Sirius Black, Lily seine Identität preis und lädt sie ein den Zwischenstopp mit der Band sowie ihrem attraktiven Sitznachbarn aus dem Flugzeug zu verbringen. Doch auf dem Weg zu der Bleibe verirrt Lily sich im Kamin…**  
Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Der nächste Tag**

Mitternacht näherte sich und das Feuer erlosch. Wir hatten schon vor einer Weile aufgehört Peters Spiel zu spielen und saßen nun faul herum, beobachteten nur die langsam erlöschenden Flammen. Nicht einer von uns hatte Lust neues Holz aufzulegen. Ich persönlich war froh, dass es niemand tat. Es war so ein beruhigender Anblick, ich konnte mich echt nicht daran erinnern je mit Freunden eine schönere Zeit gehabt zu haben.

Ja, ich musste zugeben, diese Kerle waren einfach zu cool um nicht als Freunde bezeichnet zu werden. Ich war mit einer berühmten Zaubererband befreundet... eine berühmte Zaubererband mit ganz vielen ahnungslosen Muggel Fans. Drei von denen waren der Fluch meiner Existenz. Ich genoss diesen Gedanken eine ganze Weile, während ein kleines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen lag. Ich musste das Abigail schreiben. Ich konnte nur hoffen dass sie bei dieser wundervollen Nachricht in eine qualvolle Depression fallen würde. Ich war mit Black Magic befreundet ... und sie nicht.

Ich schnaubte laut und unerwartet in meiner genussvollen Sitzung. Das widerliche Geräusch lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Restes der Faulpelze auf mich. Sie drehten alle müde ihre Köpfe zu mir. Ich errötetet, aber das schwache Licht verbarg es. Das hätte demütigend werden kö... ach, wer glaubts? Ich hatte nicht aufgehört mich zu blamieren seit ich Jim am Morgen getroffen hatte.

War es wirklich erst ein Tag?

„Was ist lustig?", fragte Sirius und grinste erfreut bei dem Gedanken an Humor. Er war definitiv ein Nachtmensch, denn während der Rest von uns allmählich in einen Zustand dezenter Glückseligkeit über die vergehenden Stunden der Nacht fiel, wurde er einfach noch rastloser.

„Nichts.", sagte ich und räusperte mich. Etwas hielt mich davon ab, meine Mitbewohnerin und ihre Freunde zu erwähnen. Sicher, ich hatte Jim im Flugzeug erzählt, dass wir einander nicht ausstehen konnten, aber es war nicht gerade mein wildester Traum den Jungs zu erklären, dass ich absolut überglücklich über ihre Freundschaft war und welche Qual ich den drei Bimbos zufügen könnte. Ich war ein Looser, aber ich war nicht dumm (naja, außer in VgddK, aber ich plane nicht in nächster Zeit irgendwelchen dunklen Zauberern über den Weg zu laufen, also mache ich mir deswegen keine Sorgen). Wenn ich ihnen das erzählen würde, könnte ich mir genauso gut ein Taxi hier raus rufen, um nicht ihre entsetzten Gesichtsausdrücke sehen zu müssen. Wer würde ernsthaft eine streberhafte Freundin haben?

„Du hast geschnaubt.", meinte Peter.

„Ja, das ist nicht nichts." James lachte leicht, und wirbelte abwesend seinen Zauberstab um seine Finger.

„Ich habe versucht ein Niesen zu unterdrücken.", log ich.

Das schien sie als Erklärung zu akzeptieren. Sie alle wandten sich wieder ihren Aktivitäten zu (d.h. In die Flammen starren), aber Jim blickte wieder zu mir. Er lehnte immer noch gegen der Couch, auf der ich lag. Es musste unbequem sein stundenlang in der gleichen Position zu sitzen. Ich fühlte mich leicht schuldig, denn ich hatte das ganze Sofa für mich und er saß auf dem Boden. Zugegeben taten das Sirius und Peter auch, aber dennoch. Ich gebe zu, ich mag Jim. Er ist heiß, er ist lustig, er ist soo nett... und er ist heiß. Er war nett genug mich eben zu beruhigen und er könnte zumindest auf dem Sofa sitzen.

„Komm setz dich.", bestand ich leise.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen mir.", antwortete er genauso leise.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen _mir_.", schoss ich zurück und bewegte mich, so dass ich halb lag und halb saß. Ich zog meine Beine an und machte Platz. „Setz dich.", kommandierte ich mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Er sah mich einfach nur ein paar Sekunden an, ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Wir verwickelten uns für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in einen Starrwettbewerb, während dem ich zum x-ten Mal sein Gesicht studierte.

„Wenn du dich nicht hinsetzt, _Jim_, dann tue ich das."

Doch bevor Sirius sein Versprechen wahr machen konnte, schoss Jim auf und ließ sich in die bequemen Sofakissen fallen.

„Idiot.", antwortet Sirius und legte sich wieder hin.

Ich rief mit einem Zauber eine Decke aus einer Ecke des Raumes herbei und gestikulierte mit einem fragenden Blick auf Jim, ob er auch ein Stück wollte. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und ich legte sie so, dass sie uns beide bedeckte. Mei, war ich nicht heute eine dreiste kleine Hexe?

„Wie wart ihr in Hogwarts?"

Sirius Augen leuchteten auf. „Wir waren verdammt noch mal die coolsten."

„_Sind_ die coolsten.", konterte Jim überheblich.

„In Hogwarts waren wir es. Jetzt sind wir es.", erklärte Peter und sah selbst etwas verwirrt aus. „Warte-"

Remus verdrehte seine Augen, seine Finger tippten faul auf den Sessellehnen. „Wir waren ein Haufen Rumtreiber-"

„-die Marauder", unterbrach Peter stolz.

„die meistens Slytherins oder allen anderen die Jim und Sirius in den Weg kamem Streiche gespielt haben.", fuhr Remus fort. Er gestikulierte zu Jim und Sirius und meinte, „Die beiden haben die Schule praktisch angeführt... und waren arrogante Bastarde wenn du mich fragst." Diese Aussage wäre eine fiese Beleidigung gewesen wenn Remus nicht ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gehabt hätte. Ich konnte nicht anders als das Grinsen zu spiegeln.

„Sind sie immer noch arrogante Bastarde?"

„Arrogante Bastarde?", rief Jim aufgebracht.

„Remus! Ich bin verletzt!", scherzte Sirius lachend.

„Wir sind keine arroganten Bastarde.", sagte Jim mir schnell und fasste nach meinen Schultern als wollte er mich mit seinem Willen dazu bringen ihm zu glauben. Nicht, dass er sich um irgendwas Sorgen machen musste. Jim Caulder war perfe... gebräunt. Jims Bräune war... war...

...Warte, was?

... Oooh, seine Hand ist so warm auf meiner Schulter.

„Was denkst du von Filch, Lily?" Sirius riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Filch?" ich erschauerte unwillkürlich, „Dafür gibt es keine Worte."

„Erinnerst du dich an Peeves?", fragte Peter.

Sirius lachte bellend, „Alle hassten ihn... ich persönlich denke, er war ein unglaublicher Gewinn für unsere Gruppe."

„Wenn für ihn ein Vorteil drin war.", erinnerte Remus ihn.

„Du bist schrecklich ruhig.", kommentierte ich James' Verhalten. Er schien so außen vor. „Wer war dein Lieblingslehrer?"

James sah zum Rest von uns, blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er zögerlich antwortet. „McGonagall."

„Sie war auch meine Lieblingslehrerin." Ich nickte und sah zu Jim rüber, warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. Er lächelte zurück.

„Meine auch.", wisperte er.

„Erzählt mir etwas über eure Streiche.", bat ich sie. Sirius und Jim wurden sofort lebendig.

Erst eine Stunde später verloren sie das Interesse von ihren Schultagen zu erzählen und wir alle verfielen in eine Art Benommenheit.

_Irgendwie _lag plötzlich mein Kopf auf Jims Schulter.

„Können wir Musik hören?", fragte ich plötzlich.

Remus öffnete seine Augen – er hatte gedöst, aber das erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „James, du hast die Ehre.", gähnte er.

James schien das nicht gehört zu haben, blickte weiter ins Feuer bis Sirius ein Kissen auf ihn warf. „Huh, was!", wurde er schlagartig in die Realität gerissen.

„Ich sagte, kannst du Musik anmachen, _James_?", wiederholte Remus langsam. Ich sah den beiden schielend an.

„Ja, sicher.", murmelte James. „Was wollte ihr denn hören?"

„Lasst uns ein paar eurer Lieder hören.", schlug ich vor, zuckte innerlich zusammen als ich realisierte, wie eifrig ich klang. Aber wirklich, wie cool wäre es _mit_ Black Magic, Black Magic Songs zu hören?

Remus lächelte mich sanft an, gefolgt von Sirius, Peter, dann Jim, alle von ihnen kopierten das Lächeln mit amüsierten Untertönen. James wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und die Klänge von _Whirling Serenade_ erfüllten die Luft. Trotz meines brennenden Gesichtes quietschte ich und hüpfte auf meinem Platz.

„Ha! Das ist mein allerliebstes Lied.", murmelte James mehr zu sich.

Meine Augen huschten zu ihm, von seinem Kommentar leicht überrascht. Es klang... ein wenig eingebildet. Ich schüttelte es ab und setzte mich jetzt völlig aufrecht, mit meinen Füßen immer noch unter mir.

„Ich gehe ins Bett." Remus stand auf und streckte sich mit einem kleinen Gähnen.

„Ich auch.", meinte Peter und tat es Remus gleich. Sie winkten, verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf ihren Weg.

Ich streckte mich auf meinem Platz, seufzte zufrieden und lehnte mich wieder zurück um glückselig die Augen zu schließen.

Ich erinnere mich nicht genau, wann ich eingeschlafen bin, aber meine Logik sagte mir, dass ich es musste, denn eine Minute hörte ich Jims gleichmäßigen beruhigenden Atem und im nächsten öffnete ich die Augen vor den unsympathischen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Fenster des mir halbwegs bekannten Raumes schienen: das Zimmer, in dem ich gestern Nachmittag Mittagsschlaf gehalten hatte.

Für eine kurze Sekunde wurde ich panisch wegen meiner Klamotten und riss die Decke weg. Erleichtert seufzend sah ich runter auf meine Klamotten, die gleichen wie gestern. Zwar unbequem, aber ich trug lieber die als meinen Pyjama, besonders weil ich mich nicht daran erinnere in diesem Zimmer aufgewacht zu sein. Einer der Jungs musste mich hochgebracht haben... und war Gentleman genug gewesen, mir nicht die Klamotten auszuziehen. Ich brach in ein dummes Grinsen aus: vielleicht war es Jim. Er war ein totaler Gentleman, er musste es einfach gewesen sein.

Von einer plötzlichen Energie erfüllt, die wie ich nur annehmen konnte nur aus meiner neu gefundenen Leichtfertigkeit kam, hüpfte ich aus dem Bett und wühlte mich durch meinen Koffer. Heute musste ich hübsch aussehen. Heute war der Tag, der entscheiden sollte ob oder ob nicht, ich diese Jungs wieder sehen würde und nicht nur Artikel über sie in Teenie Magazinen lesen musste. Ich musste Jim beeindrucken bevor ich nach Chicago kam.

Nachdem ich eine schnelle Dusche genommen und mit meinen Haaren gekämpft hatte, verließ ich erfrischt und nervös das Bad. Es fühlte sich an, als sei der gestrige Tag Millionen Jahre her, es war schwer zu glauben, das ich die Fünf erst sein weniger als 24 Stunden kannte. Meine Gedanken begannen zu wandern. Das Wetter sah gut aus, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte wo ich war. Da kein Schnee vom Schneesturm gestern da war, vermutete ich, dass wir nicht mehr in New York waren. Der Regen von gestern Nacht war schon getrocknet; es sah nach einem wundervollen Tag aus.

Ich zupfte an meinen Locken, zog meinen Pulli über und verließ mein Zimmer. Die Hauselfen waren nicht zu sehen, also musste ich selbst herausfinden wo die Küche war. Ich ging um ein paar Ecken und erinnerte mich gestern Abend eine Treppe zum Esszimmer hinab gegangen zu sein. Aber so weit hatte ich noch keine gesehen.

Stirnrunzelnd fuchtelte ich abwesend mit meinem Zauberstab und dachte darüber nach, einen Spruch zu benutzen, der mir half. Bevor ich aber weitermachen konnte hörte ich Stimmen. Sie kamen von schräg gegenüber.

„... anders als der Rest."

Ich wollte gerade klopfen und den Raum betreten, da ich die Stimme als die Jims wiedererkannte.

„Sie ist anders, aber woher wissen wir sicher, ob wir ihr trauen können?" Remus Stimme.

„Du hast gehört, was Frank über sie gesagt hat-"

Ich pausierte, meine Faust an der Tür. Nach einem schnellen Kampf mit meinem Gewissen, senkte ich meine Hand. Sie redeten von mir. Wer sonst sollte 'sie' sein?

„Sie ist total vertrauenswürdig."

„Nun, ich mag sie." Peter.

„Das tun wir alle, Peter." Sirius. „Kommen wir zum Punkt, Prongs, wann wirst du ihr sagen, dass du-"

Jim Caulder.

Der perfekte Jim.

„James Potter bist.", wisperte ich in dem Wissen bevor Sirius den Namen wiederholte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 – The Dad**

James Potter.

James Potter hatte keine blonden Haare. Und James Potter _hatte keine _blauen Augen. James Potter hatte unordentliche, dunkle Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Er trug eine silbern umrandete Brille. Er hatte eine gerade Nase. Er hatte eine schlanke, schöne Statur. James Potter hatte einen winzigen Ansatz eines Grübchen in seiner rechten Wange, nicht zu erwähnen hohe Wangenknochen. Er war groß, größer als ich.

James Potter spielte Bass. James ist ein Hintergrundsänger. James tanzt gerne, mag die Farbe grün und Sonnenuntergänge. Er hasste Brillen – dann frage ich mich wieso er eine trägt – und Kämme. James Potter mag keine Äpfel. Und er kennt Remus' Mittelnamen. James Potter weiß wer ich bin, doch ich weiß nicht... wer er war. Ist.

In meinem eigenen Jungel der durcheinander geworfenen Gedanken hörte ich fast James Antwort auf Sirius Frage nicht.

„Ich ... weiß nicht."

Mein Herz sank als ich meine Augen kurz schloss. Ich sollte dem hier nicht zuhören. Dennoch konnte ich mich noch nicht dazu bringen mich wegzuziehen.

„Was hält dich auf?", fragte Sirius ihn.

Eine lange Pause entstand bevor ich James' unbeholfene Antwort hörte. „Sie ist ... großartig, wirklich, ist sie. Aber ... im Flugzeug wirkte sie einfach so unrei... Ich weiß einfach nicht ob.... Ich bin nicht ganz sicher ob ich ihr trauen kann."

„Aber du hast gerade gesagt Frank-"

„Frank ist mit ihr ein Jahr zur Schule gegangen. Und das ist eine Weile her; sie waren nicht im selben Jahr und er kennt sie nur durch Alice. Wie viel kann er wirklich von ihr wissen?"

Ich zog mich von der Tür zurück, wischte mir kurz über die Augen. Ich hätte überhaupt nicht lauschen sollen und jetzt wünschte ich, ich hätte es nicht getan. Meine Emotionen überwältigten mich, also eilte ich von der Tür weg damit sie sie nicht öffneten und mich mit Tränen meine Wangen runterfließend fanden.

Glücklicherweise fand ich mein Zimmer schnell. Und als ich ziemlich heftig meine Tür schloss, brach ich in verletzte und wütende Schluchzer aus. Langsam sank ich an der Tür herab bis ich gegen sie gelehnt auf dem Boden saß. Wer dachte er, dass er wa... warte, das war eine dumme Frage, wo ich doch gerade ein paar Minuten mit meinem Ohr gegen eine Tür verbracht hatte um diese Information zu erhalten.

Der Fakt, dass er James Potter war, machte es viel schlimmer.

Ich hatte mich schnell und hart in ihn verliebt. Und je schneller man sich verliebt, desto schmerzhafter ist normalerweise der Ausgang.

Er war berühmt, er war ein Rock Star. Ich könnte keinen Rockstar daten? Wer zur Hölle war ich? _Er _war _James Potter_ und ich war nur ein verliebtes Mädchen, von der Präsenz vierer Jungs eingeschüchtert. Vier Jungs, die scheinbar nicht das in mir sahen, was ich in ihnen sah.

Er konnte mir nicht vertrauen. Nun gut. Ich bin gestern den ganzen Tag höflich gewesen, mein bestes Verhalten. Ich habe kein Anzeichen gegeben, dass ich nur irgendeinen von ihnen betrügen würde. Ich bin gestern eine verdammte Heilige gewesen, ich hätte allen in der Nähe zuschreien können, wer sie sind, aber hatte ich das? Nein. Und nicht nur aus meinen eigenen selbstsüchtigen Gründen. Ich mochte diese Kerle wirklich und konnte mir nicht vorstellen sie gewollt zu verletzen.

Mit einem entrüsteten Pfeifen, stand ich auf und ging wütend zu meinem Gepäck. In ein paar Sekunden war alles sicher in meinen Taschen verstaut. Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab zu meinem Gepäck bevor ich leise mein Zimmer verließ.

Es war Zeit, zu meinem Dad zu gehen und hier zu verschwinden. Wenn ich das Flohpulver in diesem verdammten Landhaus nicht finden konnte, dann zur Hölle mit meiner Angst vorm Apparieren. Ich würde fast alles tun um hier wegzuschleichen, denn wenn ich Ji- nein, James begegnen würde, wüsste ich nicht was ich tun würde. Ihn wie verrückt küssen oder meine Faust in sein wunderschönes Gesicht rammen. Kindisch, meine Fresse.

Ich wanderte ein paar Minuten herum, bis ich endlich die Treppe fand, die ich eben nicht hatte finden können. Als ich sie leise herabstieg, hörte ich die lauten wilden Stimmen der Band irgendwo in dem Stockwerk lachen. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, meine Augen huschten durch das Foyer, das ich gerade betreten hatte. Sie waren in der Küche, nahm ich an, oder zumindest im Wohnzimmer. Lachten sie über mich? Idioten.

Vorsichtig betrat ich den Raum, in dem wir uns nicht mal zwölf Stunden zuvor besser vor dem erlöschenden Feuer kennen gelernt hatten. Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer fand ich das Flohpulver und machte mich bereit das The Grape Vine zu verlassen. Zumindest musste ich nicht apparieren.

Nachdem ich ein Feuer entzündet hatte, warf ich das Puder ins Feuer und sah zu, wie die Flammen grün wurden. Das Haus meines Vaters war nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, nicht überraschend, schließlich war er ein Muggel. Einer seiner Nachbarn jedoch war ein Zauberer. Mr. Julian Walters. Ich hatte ihn kennen gelernt als mein Vater in die Vereinigten Staaten gezogen war und den ergrauenden Zauberer gelegentlich im Sommer besucht, meistens weil ich Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben brauchte, da ich schrecklich in Verwandlung war. Seit ich mit Hogwarts fertig war, hatte ich Mr. Walters allerdings nicht mehr gesehen... bis heute, nehme ich an. Sein Haus war schließlich angeschlossen und ich war sicher, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, wenn ich vorbeikam. Wie ich seine freundliche Persönlichkeit kannte, würde Mr. Walters vermutlich darauf bestehen, dass ich zu einer Tasse Tee bliebe.

In das Feuer tretend murmelte ich mein Ziel.

In genau dem Moment, kam James um die Ecke, betrat den Raum und traf sofort meinen Blick.

Vor dieser Minute hatte ich noch nie so einen langsamen Moment erlebt.

Langsam sah ich zu wie viele Emotionen durch James' Augen flackerten: Verwirrung, Erstaunen, Sorge. Langsam verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem schiefen, traurigen Lächeln, bevor ich zu mir wisperte, „James..."

Als James' Augenbrauen hochschossen, wusste ich, er hatte mich gehört. Und als seine Gesichtszüge zu einem Ausdruck trauriger Einsicht wurden, wusste ich, dass er verstand was los war.

Langsam umgaben mich die Flammen.

Und dann, schnell, war ich weg.

Mr. Julian Walters war an einem wunderschönen Juni Nachmittag friedlich im Schlaf von uns gegangen. Ich war froh zu hören, dass die Teufel der Realität nichts mit seinem Ableben zu tun hatten. Aber es stoppte mein Herz nicht davor, leicht zu brechen als mich, in dem Moment des Schocks, als ich durch seinen Wohnzimmer Kamin stolperte, Mr. Walters Enkelin informierte, dass er vor etwas über einem Jahr gestorben war.

Sie war mitleidig an dem Nachmittag und hatte mich auf eine Tasse Kaffee eingeladen – kein Tee, aber ihre Gastfreundlichkeit war ein Beweis, dass sie definitiv seine Enkelin war. Nicht ganz bereit meinen Vater zu sehen hatte ich ihre Einladung angenommen.

Ich hatte keine Probleme mit Dad, aber ein Teil von mir wusste, dass in dem Moment, wo ich ihn sah und mein Gepäck in mein Zimmer stellte, die Fantasie, in der ich gestern gelebt hatte, ganz vorbei sein würde. Und ich war noch nicht bereit dafür.

Wir sprachen fast zwei Stunden miteinander – das meiste über Mr. Walters – etwas über unserer Karrieren und Ähnliches. Es beseitigte etwas vom Stress, den der Morgen mit gebracht hatte. Ich hatte ihr nichts von dem ganzen erzählt, aber etwas an unserer Unterhaltung hatte meinen gesunden Menschenverstand wieder eingeschaltet. Ich wusste, als ich aus ihrem Haus trat (während ich meine Jacke fester um mich wickelte um mich vor der Kälte zu schützen), dass ich sehr eilig gehandelt hatte. Der Teil von mir, der von meinem Ärger geblendet worden war gab nur Einblicke und ich bemerkte, wie ich mit James Potter Nachfühlen konnte und seine Handlungsweise verstand, als wäre ich an seiner Stelle.

Obwohl ich nicht gerade erfreut über seinen fast-Ausrutscher „unreif" war, konnte ich verstehen wieso er seine Identität nicht eröffnet hatte. Wenn ich er gewesen wäre, hätte ich vermutlich das gleiche gemacht. Da war ... etwas zwischen uns. Eine Art Chemie. Ich mochte ihn offensichtlich. Oh, wen täuschte ich? Ich war Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt. Und er schien mich auch zu mögen.

Wenn ich direkt gewusst hätte, wer er ist, hätte er sich vermutlich gefragt ob ich wirklich von der Person James Potter betört war oder von James Potter dem Bassisten. Wie es war hatte ich mich in Jim verliebt.

Es schneite an dem Tag in Chicago und meine Fußstapfen knisterten. Das Haus meines Dads war vier Häuser von dem von Mr. Walters Enkelin entfernt und die kalte Luft motivierte mich meinen Schritt zu beschleunigen bis ich bald die Vordertür erreichte.

Zweimal klopfend betrat ich das Haus.

„Daddy?", rief ich und schüttelte die Schneeflocken aus meinen Haaren. Seit gestern Morgen hatte ich nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und wie ich ihn kannte hatte er sich bestimmt schon riesige Sorgen gemacht.

Aufs Stichwort erwiderte eine verängstigte Stimme, „Lily?" Sekunden später tauchten das vertraute braune Haare und robuste Gestalt auf.

Sein warmer Blick erweckte ein schnelles aufrichtiges Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. „Dad!", schrie ich und eilte rüber um ihn zu umarmen. Während er mir einen Kuss aufs Haar drückte, sog ich seinen einladenden Duft ein.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, pumpkin.", gab er zu und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare nachdem ich mich von ihm gelöst hatte. „Wieso hast du nicht angerufen?"

„Ich habe angerufen, du brauchst wirklich einen Anrufbeantworter oder so.", antwortete ich unverblümt.

„Schwachsinn – bloß Geldverschwendung."

„Daddy, gestern wäre es wirklich nützlich gewesen.", seufzte ich, obwohl ich seine sture Natur kannte.

„Nun.", er klatschte in die Hände – ein Zeichen, dass das Thema fallen gelassen werden sollte. „Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass du es geschafft hast." Seine Augen bewegten sich zum Eingang. „Wo ist dein Gepäck?"

Ich patschte wortlos auf meine Jackentasche.

„Ah." Er lachte schallend und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern in einer halben Umarmung. „Erinnerst du dich wo dein Zimmer ist?"

„Natürlich."

„Nun, dann beeil dich und pack aus, wir werden danach zu Abend essen." Damit teilten sich unsere Wege.

* * *

Eine Stunde später saß ich mit Dad in einem edlen Restaurant. Ich hatte mir etwas nettes angezogen, etwas worüber ich froh war als ich den Raum voller Leuten in formaler Kleidung sah. Kellner und Kellnerinnen in schwarz und weiß flitzten mit Grazie durch den hellen, offenen Raum und trugen wundervoll aussehendes Essen.

Ich hatte seit gestern Abend mit der Band nichts mehr gegessen und beim Gedanken an Essen lief mir im Mund das Wasser zusammen (auch wenn die Menge von gestern meinen Bauch aufgewühlt hatte). Mein Dad war geschockt, als ich zwei unterschiedliche Gerichte bestellte, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen und den Kellner gebeten, ihm das gleiche zu bringen. Mein Herz schwoll dabei, meine Augen ein bisschen verschleiert. Dad tat immer Dinge wie dies, immer meiner Gefühle bewusst. Ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst - eine Erkenntnis die mich aus dem Blauen heraus erfasst hatte, während ich mein Hühnchen aß.

„Ich bin froh hier zu sein." Mein Mund war voll und es war ekelhaft von mir, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich es ihn wissen lassen, als ich es dachte.

Er blickte von seinem Teller auf, das Sonnenlicht erfasste jede neue Falte, die ich noch nicht auf seinem Gesicht entdeckt hatte. Sein Haar war grau melliert, und ich runzelte dabei leicht die Stirn. Ich hätte ihn wirklich öfter besuchen sollen ... und anders herum.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass du hier bist, Lily."

Ich lächelte und aß weiter.

„Das heißt...", ich zögerte, da ich so taktvoll wie möglich sein wollte als ich meine nächste Frage stellen wollte. „Öhm... Ich war nur neugierig... wieso das alles hier? Ich meine, nun ja, ich erwarte glaube ich einfach von dir, dass du mir was zu sagen hast."

Dad nickte und wischte sich mit der Serviette über den Mund. „Es gibt tatsächlich einen Grund aus dem ich dich eingeladen habe-."

„Triffst du dich mit jemandem?", fragte ich schnell und mein Mund wurde schmal. Es war kindisch, so kindisch, aber diese Nachricht würde ich überhaupt nicht gut aufnehmen.

Er seufzte verärgert... vermutlich weil wir diese Diskussion mindestens fünf Mal hatten wenn wir uns sahen. „Nein, Lily. Aber selbst wenn es so wäre würde ich von dir erwarten, dass du erwachen bist und es einfach akzeptierst."

„Oh, natürlich.", ich lächelte, ein bisschen zu breit für seinen Geschmack scheinbar, so wie er die Augen verengte. „Jedenfalls... fahr fort?"

„Es gab einen Grund aus dem ich dich eingeladen habe.", wiederholte er nach ein paar Schlägen und schoss mir immer noch missbilligende Blicke zu. „Jedenfalls will ich warten bis Petunia von der Arbeit zurückkommt und es euch beiden zusammen sagen."

Ich unterdrückte ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen. Ich hatte so gehofft unbeschadet durch den Urlaub zu kommen. Petunia war eine gute Verliererin in unserer Hass/Hass Beziehung gewesen, als sie die Entscheidung gefällt hatte, Dad in die Staaten zu folgen, nachdem die Scheidung durch war. Sie hasste unsere Mom, aber sie hasste mich mehr, also war uns beide aus ihrem Leben zu streichen ein Angebot, dass sie nicht ablehnen konnte.

Ich hatte meine verabscheuenswerte Schwester nicht mehr gesehen seit fünf Jahren und hatte gehofft das ganze noch mal fünf Jahre zu schaffen – oder noch besser, neunzig. Dad kannte unsere Streitsituation und stand offensichtlich immer noch unter der naiven Illusion, dass das etwas war, aus dem wir eventuell rauswachsen würden. Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Wundervoll.", gab ich erst mal mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln nach. Um weitere Unterhaltungen zu vermeiden, schaufelte ich mir zwei große Gabeln Hühnchen in den Mund.

Dad schoss mir weiter hin und wieder Blicke zu. „Weißt du, ihr beide werdet vielleicht über eure kleine Fehde hinwegkommen."

Ich verschluckte mich fast. „K-kleine Fehde?" Ich schluckte und fuhr mir aufgebracht über die Haare. „Dad, sie hat mich ein Mistst... sie hat mir ein paar wirkliche schreckliche Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, bevor sie mit dir gegangen ist. Eher Geschrien. Draußen. Im Vorgarten. Dad, sie hat mich fast als Hexe entlarvt!" Wenn ich meinen Ton nicht gesenkt hätte zu einem leisen Wispern, hätte ich mich selbst als Hexe entlarvt.

„Das war vor fünf Jahren, Lily.", sagte Dad seufzend. „Fünf Jahre ist eine schrecklich lange Zeit um Groll zu halten, besonders in einer Familie."

_'Und wann genau war das letzte Mal, das du mit Mom gesprochen hast?' _Es brauchte eine Menge Willenskraft um diesen sarkastischen Kommentar zu schlucken und schwelgte stattdessen in der Stille die über uns lag.

„Möchten sie noch etwas zu trinken, Miss?"

Ich sah auf und schüttelte meinen Kopf in Richtung Kellner. Ich hatte meinen Appetit verloren vor einer Weile zum Anfang der Familien Rede. Jetzt wollte ich einfach zurück zu Dads Haus fahren und ein ziemlich langes Blubber Bad nehmen... unbewusst entspannte der Gedanke meine Schultern und meine Züge. Wenn es etwas gab, das meine Nerven beruhigte, dann war es ein altmodisches, einfaches Blubbelbad.

„Bist du bereit zu gehen?", fragte mein Dad und wischte seinen Mund mit seiner Serviette ab. Ich blickte ein zweites Mal zu seiner leerem Teller bevor ich zustimmend nickte. Er nickte zurück, zahlte und schnell waren wir wieder bei seinem zu Hause.

Während ich meine Jacke ablegte, schüttelte ich viele Schneeflocken aus meinen Haaren. Dad war in die Küche gewandert um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Ich seufzte und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Mein Dad war kein Fan von Deko, also waren nur normale Möbel im Zimmer, sowie gerahmte Bilder und ein paar Sport Magazine auf dem Tisch.

Ich griff nach der Fernbedienung, doch bevor ich den Fernseher einschalten konnte hörte ich das Geräusch, wie die Vordertür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde, gefolgt kurz danach von Fußstapfen auf der Fußmatte und endlich...

„Dad! Worum geht es denn jetzt?"

Mein Blut wurde kalt – _sie_ war hier.

„Ich habe Vernon gesagt, dass ich ihn in einer Stunde zum Abendessen treffe, also..."

Da war sie und sah wie immer einem Pferd ähnlich. Oh, sicher wenn man wirklich versuchte Schönheit in ihrem Gesicht zu finden, war man leicht erfolgreich. Sie war ein kleines bisschen hübsch und es wäre sogar fürs menschliche Auge erkennbar wenn sie ihre Muskeln vom ständig böse gucken verlieren würde und sich eine freundliche Mine angewöhnen.

Godric, ihre Augen waren genauso kalt, wie vor fünf Jahren. Nur zusätzlich zu kalt guckten sie jetzt auch noch geschockt. Sie sah über meine Anwesenheit sehr viel geschockter aus, als ich über ihre. Dieser Gedanke brachte mir einen bestimmten Grad an Selbstgefälligkeit und ich ließ gerne ein zufriedenes Grinsen durchscheinen.

„Petunia, darling!", sprudelte ich und ein scharfes Glänzen in meinem Auge informierte sie, dass ich verdammt sarkastisch war. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter und meine Augenbrauen hoben sich erfreut als ihre Haut völlig weiß wurde. „Es ist Jahre her. Oh-" Ich legte eine Hand sanft auf meinen Mund, „Liebes, hast du es mal mit Anti-Falten Creme versucht?"

Sie zitterte, ihre Augen erschreckend wild. „F-freak.", stammelte sie wispernd. Ich genoss meine Überhand, da klar war, dass Dad Petunia nichts von meiner Ankunft gesagt hatte. „Was tust du hier!", zischte sie und gewann endlich etwas ihrer Schlagfertigkeit zurück.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu antworten, aber mein Dad kam aus der Küche zurück und lächelte Petunia an. „Hallo Liebes.", grüßte er sie warm – er hatte offensichtlich meine beleidigende Begrüßung nicht gehört, noch ihre kurze Antwort. Sie schnell umarmend führte er sie zur Coach, meinem Stuhl gegenüber.

Wie brachen nie den Augenkontakt, auch während ihrer Umarmung. Dolche trafen Dolche wie von unseren unausgesprochenen Todeswünschen für einander. Jedoch sahen wir weiter ruhig aus, sogar erfreut. Ich überkreuzte meine Beine und tappte mit den Fingern lässig gegen meine Armlehne, mein Grinsen wurde zu einem kleinen schiefen Lächeln (auch wenn das Grinsen da immer noch hinter verborgen war, auf Petunia gerichtet).

Petunia ließ sich anmutig von Dad zu ihrem Stuhl führen und setzte sich sanft hin, sie war immer schon jemand geschniegelt und gestriegeltes. Ihr Gesicht war frei von dem Hass und Teuflischen und Farbe kehrte in ihre Wangen zurück. Sie strich die Falten ihres gepunkteten Kleides glatt, stellte die Füße nebeneinander und faltete ihre Hände im Schoß. Würden Dad und ich sie nicht so gut kennen, hätten wir ihre steife Haltung als Zurückhaltung und Ängstlichkeit missinterpretiert, doch das war einfach Petunias Haltung.

Der einzige Hinweis, der unseren Ärger zeigen könnte, waren unsere Augen, leicht verengt, sich mörderisch vorstellend, wie die andere sich vor Qualen wand.

Ah, Schwesternschaft.

Dad klatschte einmal in die Hände, schien neben sich zu stehen, bei dem Anblick von seinen beiden Töchtern vor ihm. Ich konnte sagen, dass er erfreut war, dass wir noch nicht angefangen hatten uns zu beleidigen – seinem Wissen nach.

„Nun ja, ich nehme an, ihr fragt euch beide, wieso ihr hier seid. Petunia, du musst einen kleinen Schock gehabt haben, Lily hier zu sehen und so." Er lächelte sie an; sie lächelte ein eigenes saures Lächeln in Antwort, nickte kurz.

„Dann lasse ich euch nicht länger warten."


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15: Die Schwester**

Er suchte nach etwas. Erst holte er alles aus seinen Hosentaschen, sah dann in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes nach, ohne Ergebnis. Nun stand er - sich nachdenklich den Kopf kratzend - da und dachte nach. Petunias steife Haltung entspannte sich langsam als sie sich bequem zurück lehnte und auch ich schmiegte mich tiefer in die Kissen meines Sessels. In einem seltenen Anfall gemeinsamen Verstehens schwiegen wir, kannten beide die Tendenzen unseres in Gedanken versunkenen Vaters. Er musste uns etwas sagen und scheinbar hatte er ein paar Dinge, die zur Geschichte gehörten, vergessen. Jetzt würde er uns warten lassen bis er fertig war. Wir kannten das beide genug um es uns bequem zu machen.

„Verdammt.", hörte ich ihn vage murmeln, während er in seinem Mantel nachsah. „Nur noch einen Moment, Mädels.", sagte er ein wenig lauter. Petunia zog eine Feile hervor und bearbeitete ihre bereits perfekten Fingernägel.

Ich gähnte und sah zur Fernbedienung, die ein paar Zentimeter entfernt war. Nein, es wäre vermutlich unhöflich, den Fernseher anzuschalten. Glücklicherweise lag mein Magazin neben der Fernbedienung. Ich nahm es und las ein oder zwei Artikel.

Die Seiten, die ich angestrichen hatte, ließ ich aus, denn einen Artikel über Black Magic zu lesen hätte mich nur an die gestrige Situation erinnert und ich war mir meiner Gefühle nicht bewusst. Doch jetzt war auch nicht die passende Zeit darüber nachzudenken, jetzt, wo Petunia mir eisige Blicke zuwarf – wie charmant – und mit Dad, der jetzt das Wohnzimmer auf der Suche nach Godric weiß was auf den Kopf stellte.

Oh, Herr im Himmel.

„Dad, wieso sagst du mir nicht wonach du suchst.", bot ich ihm endlich an, und ich zückte aus meiner vergrößerten Hosentasche meinen Zauberstab. „ich kann einfach-"

„TU DIESEN DÄMONISCHEN STAB DER ABNORMALITÄT WEG!", fauchte Petunia plötzlich sehr laut. Ich zuckte bei dem unangenehmen Geräusch zusammen und bemerkte wie Dad ebenfalls zusammenzuckte. Sie war sofort auf den Füßen und bebte. „Ich schwöre, ich werde-"

„Bei Merlins Bart.", murmelte ich verärgert und unterbrach ihr schwaches wimmern und steckte meinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche. Augen verdrehend betrachtete ich Petunia kalt. „Soll ich einen Exorzisten holen?"

„Für dich, du… du Freak?", fragte sie eher schnell.

Ich sprang auf, bereits und mehr als willig mich zu verteidigen und Petunia in ihre Schranken zu verweisen. „Nein, für dich! Du bist total übergeschnappt, weißt du das, Petunia?" Meine Stimme wurde lauter, mein Ton mit jedem Wort schärfer. „Oh, du hättest schon lange in einer Zwangsjacke sitzen sollen: 'Freak hier und Freak da. So ein wertloser Freak ist Lily, aber der Fakt, dass sie es nach Hogwarts geschafft hat während ich mein Leben damit verbringe mit einem gigantischen purpurnen Wal verlobt-'"

„Vernon ist kein Wal! Er ist lediglich grobknöchig, musst du wissen!"

„Yeah, und ich bin Salazar Slytherin!"

Wir beiden pausierten, unsere Oberkörper hoben und senkten sich in Atemnot, unsere Augen wild leuchtend einander über den glänzenden Kaffeetisch böse anstarrend.

„...Wer!", rief Petunia dann wobei sie aussah als ob das eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.

Verdammt, bei fast jedem anderen wäre das eine brilliante Erwiderung gewesen. „Vergiss es.", seufzte ich und lie0 mich dramatisch wieder in meinen Sessel fallen. Petunia setzte sich ebenfalls vorsichtig wieder hin, wieder mit kerzengeradem Rücken. Dad starrte uns beide missbilligend an, aber er sagte nichts. Keine Worte waren nötig nachdem er früher schon sehr viel schlimmere Streits miterlebt hatte. Wir waren Schwestern, deren Bindung von Hass und Abneigung, die nie zu vergeben oder zu vergessen war, zerrissen war. Wir hielten es in der Anwesenheit der jeweils anderen kaum aus und nichts würde das ändern.

„Ich habe gefunden, was ich suchte.", sprach Dad und zog seine Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervor um sein Geheimnis zu lüften. „Black Magic Tickets."

Ich blinzelte und Petunia keuchte. Dad grinste bloß.

Tickets. Um Black Magic zu sehen. Gestern hätte ich noch beide Arme und meine Kniescheiben gegeben um diese Chance zu haben. Mein Dad legte sie auf den Kaffeetisch, meine Augen folgten dem weißen Papier. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Er wirkte so erfreut, so glücklich. Dann war da noch Petunia. Sie sah ebenfalls zu den Tickets und wirkte erfreut.

„Black Magic?", erwiderte ich schwach, versuchte ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht zu halten. Ich wollte wirklich nicht dahin.

Dad nickte und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Es war ein ziemlicher Zufall. Es hat mich so traurig gemacht, als du mich angerufen hast und mir erzähltest, wie du ihr Konzert verpasst hast. Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor den Tränen nahe gehört. Aber am nächsten Tag fand ich heraus dass ihr nächstes Konzert hier sein sollte, also habe ich keine Zeit verschwendet sondern zwei Tickets gekauft. Dabei musste ich fast mit einem Mann in der Schlange um die Tickets kämpfen.", fügte er stolz hinzu.

Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht enttäuschen, nicht wenn er so glücklich und stolz aussah. Wenn ich ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass ich nicht mehr dahin wollte wäre er entsetzt. Das er so weit von mir entfernt wohnte machte ihn traurig und ich denke wirklich, dass er sich schuldig fühlte, mich zurückgelassen zu haben während er Petunia während der Scheidung mitgenommen hatte.

Aber zwei Tickets? Das bedeutete, dass ich alleine mit Petunia ging. Zu einem Konzert das ich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Könnte ich wirklich stundenlang ihr geheule über Hogwarts und meine Fähigkeiten ertragen? Dads Augenzwinkern informierte mich, dass ich es konnte und würde.

Ich strengte mich an zu lächeln und sagte ich hoffe in einem ernsten Ton, „Wow, Dad, das ist wundervoll!", ich hüpfte auf und umarmete ihn fest. „Danke.", wisperte ich.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben: Black Magic!", rief Petunia und nahm die Tickets um darauf zu sehen. Sie keuchte wieder auf. „Dritte Reihe? Oh, Daddy!"

Ich überlegte kurz Petunia die Laune zu verderben indem ich ihr mitteilte, dass ihre Lieblingsband aus vier Zauberern bestand, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Meine Selbstbeherrschung war bewunderswert.

„Gern geschehen.", erwiderte Dad, als ich mich aus der Umarmung zurückzog.

„Wann ist es?", fragte ich Petunia, die auf die Tickets sah.

„Morgen abend", antwortete sie einmal in ihrem Leben freundlich. „Um acht Uhr."

Ich nickte und hielt eine Grimasse zurück. Dritte Reihe hatte sie gesagt? Ich bezweifle dass mich einer der Vier wiedererkennen würde mit tausenden anderen schreienden Fans, die um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlten.

Trotz der Situation konnte ich nicht anders als ein bisschen aufgeregt zu sein. Schließlich liebte ich ihre Musik. Morgen Nacht war der Höhepunkt meines Urlaubs, ironisch wenn man bedachte was ihn überhaupt erst verschlechtert hatte.

„Also, könnt ihr beiden eure Probleme zur Seite schieben?", fragte er leicht warnend. Petunia sah mir in die Augen und wir sahen uns einen Moment schweigend an.

Endlich antwortete ich, „Ich kann höflich sein."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und wartete auf ihre Entscheidung. Sie schien hin und her gerissen, guckte mich an und dann sehnsüchtig auf die Tickets. Sie schniefte scharf und antwortete steif. „Ich auch."

Mein Dad strahlte.

Es war sieben Uhr und ich stand vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und legte noch Make-up auf. Zuerst hatte ich mich so unscheinbar wie möglich kleiden wollen, aus Angst dass einer der Vier – oder vielleicht die anderen wie Frank oder … Jim oder James oder wie auch immer der Name des blonden Mannes war – mich wiedererkannte und wegen meines plötzlichen Abganges befragte. Allerdings hatten die „Was wenn" Gedanken mich schon kurz danach geplagt und ich hatte begonnen über die Möglichkeit nachzudenken, James zu begegnen, egal wie unwahrscheinlich das auch war. Aber sollte dies passieren wollte ich gut aussehen. Ja, gut. Gut, aber dennoch etwas schlicht, in einem schwarzen kurzärmligen, knielangen Kleid

Ich beendete mein Make-up und betrachtete mich kritisch im Spiegel. War das Kleid zu viel? Es war überhaupt nichts schickes, aber halt ein Kleid. Die wenigsten Leute trugen vermutlich ein Kleid zu einem Konzert. Aber es war bequem. Ich nickte mir zu. Ja, ich war bereit.

So selbstbewusste wie ich konnte trat ich aus dem Bad und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Mein Dad saß auf der Couch und sah fern bis ich in seinen Blickwinkel trat. Er sah auf und lächelte, „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Lily."

„Danke", grinste ich.

Nach einem schnellen Blick aus dem Fenster sagte er, „Petunia sollte gleich hier sein. Oh und hier sind die Tickets." Ich ging zu ihm und nahm sie ihm ab. Dann setzte ich mich neben ihn um mit ihm Fernsehen zu gucken bis Petunia kam und seufzte. Zu sehr in meinen Gedanken versunken merkte ich nicht wie er mich ansah bis er den Fernseher auf Tonstopp stellte und mich fragte, „Alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin?"

Ich blinzelte unschuldig, „Ja, schon... wieso?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wirkst einfach so... als würde dich etwas beschäftigen, weißt du, schon seit du angekommen bist."

„Mir geht's gut.", antwortete ich schnell und zwang ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Dad öffnete den Mund, aber in dem Moment kam schon Petunia durch die Tür.

„Kommst du?", sagte sie zu mir und dann, „Hallo Dad."

Er und ich wechselten einen schnellen Blick, beide hatten wir das grellorange Kleid gesehen, dass sie trug, mit einer limonengrünen Handtasche und einem passenden Schal. Da gingen meine Pläne dahin nicht aufzufallen. Petunia würde in dem Aufzug selbst auf dem Atlantik entdeckt werden. Mit ihr neben mir gingen die Chance entdeckt zu werden rasant in die Höhe.

„Lily! Lass uns gehen!", zischte Petunia scharf und zog dabei meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Ich stand auf. „Ja gut.", murmelte ich. „Petunia möchtest du dir einen Mantel leihen? Ich hab noch einen mit..."

„Nein, Lily.", sagte sie langsam als wäre ich dumm. Sie spielte am Schal herum als könnte man ihn übersehen.

„Aber bist du sicher dass das warm genug ist?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Das ist okay.", sagte sie schnippisch und öffnete die Haustür. „Danke für die Tickets, Dad, du hast sie, Lily, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, hier sind sie."

„Gut. Bye, Dad."

„Ciao, Dad.", lächelte ich ihn warm an. Er winkte und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu, wünschte uns noch eine schöne Zeit.

In der Sekunde als ich Petunias Autotür geschlossen hatte drehte sie sich zu mir. „Hör zu, mir gefällt dieses Arrangement nicht. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte Vernon dein Ticket bekommen. Also hier kommt der Plan. Du wirst deinen Mund nicht öffnen – kein einziges Mal – auf dem Weg dahin, während des Konzert und auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sag ein einziges Wort und du bekommst keine Heimfahrt."

Ich verzog die Lippen. „Das ist dumm, was ist wenn mein Zauberstab anfängt zu sprühen oder so?" Ich zog ihn lässig heraus, aber die Drohung war offensichtlich.

Sie zitterte vor Wut. „Nein."

Ich blinzelte, „Nein, was?"

„Keine Magie. Absolut keine. Ich tue dir den Gefallen dich mitzunehmen-"

„Als ob Dad dir ansonsten das Ticket gegeben hätte."

„-also lass den Hocus Pocus Scheiß hier raus."

„Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor, Petunia.", ich schnallte mich an. „Ich werde nicht zaubern heute Abend wenn du meinen Mantel trägst – den ganzen Abend." Er war schwarz und würde zumindest ihre hässlichen Klamotten verdecken.

Sie fuhr los und sah kurz auf ihre Klamotten hinab. „Hast du ein Problem mit meinem Kleid?", fragte sie eingeschnappt.

„Haben wir einen Handel?"

Sie formte ihre Lippen missbilligend zu einer schmalen Linie. „Okay."

Ich hatte mich durch alberne und giggelnde Fans zu meinem Platz durchgeschlagen und dabei Petunia in der großen Menge verloren. Ich war nicht zu besorgt, denn sie hatte ihr eigenes Ticket und wusste wo unsere Plätze waren.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr und kämpfte mit den Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch, die in der Sekunde als ich das Gebäude betreten hatte aufgetreten waren. Fünf Minuten noch, dann sollte es losgehen. Ich rutschte auf meinem Platz hin und her und versuchte meine Aufregung zu unterdrücken in dem ich mir die Menschen um mich herum ansah. Die meisten waren jünger als ich – Teenager und Menschen in den zwanzigern. Die Gruppe vor mir bestand aus jüngeren Teenagern, die sich gegenseitig spielerisch mit Papierbällchen bewarfen. Wäre ich an ihrer Stelle würde ich wohl dasselbe tun. Das war schließlich ein Black Magic Konzert und fast jeder war voller Adrenalin. Es war ansteckend.

Als die Lichter ausgingen und Petunia sich endlich gesetzt hatte, lag ein breites Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht und die Schmetterlinge flatterten wilder denn je.

5


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16: Das Konzert**

Als die Bühnenlichter schwächer wurden und bunte, hübsche Lichtpunkte energiegeladen herumwirbelten breitete sich unbändige Gefühl auf alle im Raum aus, wir alle warteten unruhig auf den Beginn der heutigen Vorstellung. Unter der schnellen Hintergrundmusik schlängelte sich das Technikteam mit Kabeln und Leitungen über die Bühne und baute schnell und effizient auf.

Ich hing in meinem gepolsterten Sitz, da ich ein paar von Ihnen erkannt hatte. Frank Longbottom im besonderen. Black Magic hatte ihre Identität sowohl in der magischen als auch in der Muggel Welt geheim gehalten und wegen der Muggel bemerkte ich keinen einzigen Zauberstab. Das Ministerium hatte nur ein paar Monate nach Black Magics Aufstieg ein Gesetz erlassen, dass das kleinste Fitzelchen Magie bei einem Muggel/Zauberer Konzert verbot.

„Check." Meine Augen wanderten zu dem Mann vorm Mikrophon und ich riss meine Hände vor mein Gesicht. Ich würde diese Dreadlocks und diesen Nasenring überall erkennen: Martin, der Mann, der sich im Grape Vine um mein Gepäck gekümmert hatte.

„Nicht gucken, nicht gucken, nicht guckken...", sprach ich mein Mantra in einem seltsamen Zischen/Wispern, ohne zu merken, dass ich Petunias Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen hatte bis die Knopfaugen meiner ältere Schwester an mir auf und ab sahen. „Was tust du?", blaffte sie.

Ich sah kleinlaut hoch, doch was ich sah ließ mich böse die Augen zusammenkneifen. „Wo ist mein Mantel? Wieso trägst du nicht meinen Mantel? Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Wo ist er?" Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn ich wegen Ihrem Kleid Jim – James – auffalle, werde ich sie kaltblütig ermorden. Ob Schwester oder nicht, sie würde sterben noch bevor die Nacht zu Ende war.

Sie setzte sich hochmütig auf und erwiderte oberflächlich. „Es tut mir Leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass ich ihn in der Menge verloren habe."

Ich sah sie mit offenem Mund an. „Man kann einen Mantel nicht in der Menge verlieren, Petunia. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Es war ein sehr schöner Mantel und ich-"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lily.", seufzte sie und verdrehte die Augen als wären meine Fragen nach meinem Mantel eine Last für sie. „Jetzt sei ruhig."

„HEY, ICH-" Mein wütender Wortschwall wurde durch den Anblick von Frank unterbrochen, der ein Elektroteil an Peters Keyboard anschloss. Ich duckte mich und begann wieder mein Mantra.

„Was zur Hölle tust du, Lily?", verlange Petunia argwöhnisch zu wissen. „Das ist kein durchgeknallter Zauber, oder, denn wir hatten eine Abmachung-"

„Ja, dass du meinen Mantel tragen würdest, aber offensichtlich haben wir diesen Punkt überwunden, nicht wahr?", knurrte ich, aber gewann schnell wieder meine Fassung als ein paar Köpfe sich zu uns drehten. Ich hüpfte nervös als Frank sich umdrehte und wünschte mir plötzlich, dass ich daran gedacht hätte meine auffälligen Haare für den Abend zu färben.

Oh, das wurde langsam lächerlich. Zehn Minuten auf meinem Platz und ich hatte bereits zwei Panik Attacken. Was in Merlins Namen sollte ich nur tun, wenn Black Magic tatsächlich anfingen? Sie würden uns ganz klar ansehen – natürlich würden hunderte grelle Lichter auf ihre Gesichter gerichtet sein und sie blenden, aber würden diese Lichter es mit Petunias Kleid aufnehmen können...?

„Sei ruhig, sie fangen an.", fauchte Petunia. Ich runzelte die Stirn. 'Sei ruhig'? Ich hatte nicht mal was gesagt, aber ich entschied mich sie nicht darauf hinzuweisen und ihre Dummheit nicht herauszufordern.

Mein Herz setzte kurz aus und jeder Gedanke mein Gesicht zu verbergen verschwand aus meinen Gedanken. Da war er. James.

… Moment mal.

Was dachten sie sich nur dabei?

Alle vier waren mit ihren Instrumenten auf der Bühne und stellten die Mikrophone ein - ohne Verkleidung. Blau, grau, braun... Merlin, ihre Augen waren gut sichtbar! Sirius zottiges Haar, Remus schlanke Statur, Peters wabbelige Wangen, James' zum Küssen einladende Lippen. Gut sichtbar.

„Sind sie verrückt?", fragte ich mich leise und verwundert klingend. Die laute Menge schluckte meine Frage. Ich sah mich vorsichtig nach rechts und links um, alle anderen an. Niemand schien von sich über das veränderte Auftreten der Band zu wundern. Aber wieso nicht?

Man sollte meinen, dass das Publikum sich wundern würde, wieso Black Magic ganz plötzlich die Gestalt vierer gut aussehender junger Männer angenommen hatte, statt ihr Gesicht mit Bühnenschminke zu verbergen. Das Publikum müsste merken, dass Peter ein paar Pfunde zugelegt hatte – denn in seiner Bühnengestalt war er dünner als Remus. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass James eine Brille trug, denn vor heute Abend hatte er nie eine getragen.

Remus begann das erste Lied mit einem kurzen Solo auf seinem Schlagzeug. Die Menge wurde so schlagartig still, dass ich einen Moment den Gebrauch von Geräuschdämpfungs-Zaubern vermutete – aber das Verbot des Ministeriums widersprach meiner Theorie. Lichterflecken flossen in Einklang mit dem Klang des Schlagzeugs über die Bühne .

Peter stieg mit seinem Keyboard nahtlos in die Melodie ein, begleitet von Sirius' bezaubernder Stimme. James spielte ein paar Akkorde auf seinem Bass und sowohl er als auch Peter murmelten die zweite Stimme in ihre Mikrophone. Sie begannen ihr Konzert mit einem ihrer weniger bekannten Lieder, aber jeder wahre Fan kannte auch dieses Lied auswendig. Ich merkte jedenfalls, wie ich mit James und Peter mitmurmelte und konnte das alberne Lächeln nicht von meinem Gesicht wischen. Alle verletzten Gefühle waren beiseite gewischt als ich mich in ihrer Magie verlor...

Fast eine Stunde später und bisher hatte mich noch niemand bemerkt. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Und Whirling Serenade hatte gerade begonnen. Mein Atem stockte und ich sprang wie der Rest des Publikums auf meine Füße und kreischte glücklich. Es war einer ihrer berühmtesten Songs und mein Lieblingslied. Das Geschrei war eine gute Möglichkeit zum Stressabbau, denn über die letzten zwei Tage hatte ich eine Spannung aufgebaut und endlich die Chance sie loszulassen. Ich schloss meine Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, fühlte mich entspannter denn je.

Während wir standen hatte ich ein stärkeres Gefühl von Sicherheit. Wenn einer der Vier gucken würde könnte ich mich viel einfacher hinter kreischenden Fans verstecken.

Warte … hatte er gerade...

… Ja, ich war Sirius' Blick begegnet.

Vortäuschend meinen Schuh zu binden ging ich in die Knie. Die Leute um mich herum waren zu abgelenkt, um sich um mich zu kümmern. Ich blieb nur einen Moment unten und starrte abwesend auf ein Stück Kaugummi nahe meines linken Fußes. Hatte er mich gesehen? Vielleicht hatte er mich gar nicht sehen können. Zu meinen Grundschulzeiten hatte ich in mehreren Schulstücken mitgespielt und hatte mit all den Lichtern, die auf mich schienen, nie etwas vom Publikum gesehen. Er hatte mich gar nicht sehen können. Genau.

Ich erlangte langsam meinen Mut zurück und stand mir behutsam die Lippen leckend auf. Tief einatmend zwang ich meine Augen zurück auf die Bühne. Ah, so weit, so gut. Sirius sah nicht zu mir. Es war nur ein Fehler meinerseits gewesen.

Ich konnte das Keuchen nicht zurückhalten, das mir entwich als er wieder rübersah, dieses Mal absichtlich. Ich erstarrte unfähig oder unwillig mich zu bewegen. Er spielte einfach weiter Gitarre und lehnte sich leicht vor um ins Mikrophon zu singen. Der Ansatz eines Lächelns lag auf seinem Gesicht als er den erotischen Text sang. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er sich dachte. So wie er meinen Blick hielt, schien er eher amüsiert zu sein. Konnte er nicht sehen wie nervös ich war? Wenn er das konnte, konnte er wohl auch die Verzweiflung in meinen Augen sehen – das nicht ausgesprochene Flehen an ihn, meine Anwesenheit zumindest vor James geheim zu halten. Sie hatten bestimmt verstanden, wieso ich gegangen war, dass ich James Identität herausgefunden hatte und das Gesagte gehört hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich überreagiert und vielleicht war das der Grund, aus welchem ich nicht wollte, dass sie wussten, dass ich hier war. Ich fühlte mich gedemütigt und so dumm und... komplett unsicher wie ich mich in der Nähe von James Potter verhalten sollte.

Plötzlich brach Sirius unseren Blickkontakt und sah zu James. Ich hatte in dem Moment auf die Bühne springen und das Lebens aus Sirius Black rauswürgen können, aber ohne Zweifel wäre das bei seinen Fans nicht allzu gut angekommen. Er erlange erfolgreich James' Aufmerksamkeit und dann – Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen – nickte er zur Menge, in meine Richtung. James sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn und weiter spielend nach dem Grund für Sirius' Hinweis um.

Ich verfiel in Panik.

„Ich geh zur Toilette... ähm, ich will ein Wasser... vielleicht etwas frische Luft." Dabei schubste ich Petunia wortwörtlich aus dem Weg „Oder … etwas anderes. Jaaah, tschüss." Und damit floh ich aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten in der Vorhalle, die aus großen Hallen bestand, die in verschiedene Richtungen führten, entschied ich, dass ich wirklich etwas durstig war und ging zum Getränkestand um ein Wasser zu kaufen. Ich nahm einen Strohhalm um einen Schluck zu nehmen und wanderte so langsam wie möglich wieder Richtung Konzertraum. Ich sah mich um und betrachtete gleichgültig die paar kleineren Gruppen, die herumwitzelten und lachten und die Musik genossen. Eine der Gruppen, bestehend aus vier Kerlen schätzte ich als Zauberer ein. Mit welcher Begründung? Es hätten die sehr traditionellen, sehr altmodisch langen, Platinblonden Haare des einen gewesen sein oder vielleicht dieses seltsame Kleidungsstück des anderen, in dem kein Muggel freiwillig auch nur tot gefunden werden wollen würde, aber wenn ich wirklich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, musste ich zugeben, dass es der Zauberstab war, den der eine nicht zu unauffällig trug. Der kräftige Muskelprotz starrte verwirrt umher als ob er sich wunderte wo wohl die Musik her kam. Einer der Kerle kam mir wage bekannt vor, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Schwarze Haare, graue Augen, jünger als der Rest von ihnen. Er sprach mit dem letzten Kerl, der im Schatten stand und es mir so schwer machte seine Gesichtszüge zu erkennen.

Der Blonde sah zu mir und grinste für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu arrogant, also sah ich schnell weg, bevor er entschied etwas anderes zu tun als nur zu gucken. Auf meine Uhr sehend seufzte ich und entschied mich aufzugeben und wieder reinzugehen, um – wortwörtlich - mich der Musik zu stellen. Genug Zeit war vergangen, so dass ich hoffte, dass weder Sirius noch James weiter versuchen würden mich in der Menge zu finden.

Petunia schenkte mir nicht einen Blick als ich an ihr vorbei zu meinem Platz ging. In meiner Abwesenheit hatte James seinen Bass gegen eine Gitarre eingetauscht und Sirius hatte sein Instrument abgegeben, um sich komplett auf eine ihrer neuen schnelleren Nummern zu konzentrieren. Und bevor ich all das in mich aufnahm realisierte ich wieso Petunia keine abfälligen Kommentare über mein plötzliches Verschwinden gemacht hatte. Sowohl Sirius Black als auch James Potter waren oben ohne. Die Temperatur nahm sehr plötzlich dramatisch zu. Blut floss mir ins Gesicht und die Zeit stoppte. Ein unintelligentes „Mnaah." murmelnd fiel mein Unterkiefer langsam runter, mein Kopf in Anbetung leicht geneigt und in meinen Augen ein dunkler, begehrender Blick, der auf James fokussiert war. Niemand konnte diese Situation voll auskosten, denn niemand außer mir sah ihre wahren Anblicke. Sie konnte nicht diesen perfekten Oberkörper mit glänzenden Bauch- und Brustmuskeln des einen und einzigen James Potter aufnehmen. Sirius war auch nett, aber jedes Mal wenn meine Augen wegwanderten sprangen sie fast sofort wieder zurück zu James - wie ein Gummiband. Einen kurzen Moment wünschte ich, ich hätte den Raum nie verlassen.

Das Lied endete und brauchte mich zögerlich wieder zurück in die Realität. Mit James hatte es einfach nicht sein sollen. Er vertraute mir nicht – aber wirklich, wie ich widerwillig zugeben musste, welche Berühmtheit würde jemandem sofort innerhalb von ein paar Stunden vertrauen – auch wenn er es getan hätte, so wie ich das Grape Vine verlassen hatte verbesserte nicht gerade meine Chancen. Die Chancen standen gut, dass er mich hasste. Oder mich einfach extrem nicht mochte.

„In Ordnung, Kinder.", sagte Sirius mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen und glänzenden Augen zum Publikum. „Das wars für uns heute Abend." Laute wohlwollende Schreie waren zu hören. „Zugabe"-Rufe schallten durch die große Halle, aber die Band winkte bloß – Remus wirbelte gelangweilt in bewundernswerter Weise seine Stöcke umher bevor er sie ganz plötzlich ein paar Jugendlichen in der fünften Reihe zuwarf und die Band von der Bühne rannte. Dann nach ein paar Sekunden kam Sirius wieder auf die Bühne, immer noch wie blöd grinsend und winkend, jetzt aber mit einem simplen T-shirt bekleidet. Er schnappte sich ein Mikrophon und summte sexy, „Und jetzt würden wir euch alle gerne einladen hier zu bleiben und einer brand neuen und verdammt brillanten Gruppe zuzuhören-" Er streckte seinen Arm seitlich aus. „Die Bludger Brigade!"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte bei dem Namen. Petunia sah endlich zu mir rüber. „Bereit zu gehen?", sagte sie und ihre Aufregung verschwand schrittweise bis sie wieder die alte, hochgeschlossene Petunia war. Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern stand schon auf und nahm ihre Tasche. Bei dem vollen Anblick ihres Kleides zog ich eine Grimasse und sah weg, beobachte wie die neue Band aufbaute.

„Ich würde gerne hören, wie die Band ist.", antwortete ich und lächelte erfreut als ich bemerkte, wie sie sich versteifte.

Sie senkte die Stimme um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, auch wenn ich sicher sagen konnte, dass sie in diesem Kleid vermutlich so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie Black Magic auf sich zog. „Lass mich das ausführen. Ich fahre jetzt. Mit dir oder ohne dich."

Ich entschied gefährlich zu leben. „Genau. Mach das." Ich hatte ihr Spiel durchschaut und drehte mich wieder um und betrachtete den Aufbau. Sie würde schon nicht ohne mich fahren. Was würde unser Vater sagen, wenn sie es täte? Nein, sie würde einfach warten müssen bis ich bereit war zu fahren und...

Huch?

Wo war sie?

„Verdammt noch mal.", stieß ich aus und lehnte mich in meinem Sitz vor. Ich sah links und rechts den Gang entlang. Sie war weg.

Obszönitäten murmelnd nahm ich böse meine Tasche und verließ meinen Platz. Wundervoll, jetzt hatte ich keinen Mantel und keinen Fahrer in Sicht. Wenn ich nach Hause gehen musste würde ich erfrieren. Obwohl... ich war in Chicago, also würde ich vermutlich nicht gehen müssen. Ein Taxi oder ein Bus würde es vermutlich als Fahrzeug tun. Aber ehrlich! Ich bin mit Petunia gekommen also sollte ich auch mit der Kuh wieder fahren.

Immer noch murmelnd rammte ich ein paar Passanten versehentlich mit den Schultern, während ich in meiner Tasche nachsah wie viel Muggelgeld ich dabei hatte. Ein paar Galleonen und Knuts... oh, okay, mein Dad musste mir ein bisschen Geld in die Tasche getan haben, denn meine Finger fühlten das raue Ende zweier Fünf Dollar Scheine. Das würde wohl eher nicht für die Heimreise reichen.

Ich ging in den Vorraum, in dem ich mein Wasser getrunken hatte und wo die Gruppe Zauberer gestanden hatte. Sie waren nicht mehr zu sehen, vermutlich unter der wachsenden Menge verborgen. Ein paar aufgedrehte Leute hatten angefangen zu tanzen und die Atmosphäre des Konzerts verändert mit der lauteren, aggressiveren Musik der Bludger Brigade. Sie waren nicht mal annähernd so gut wie Black Magic und nach ein paar Minuten ihres ersten feurigen Liedes begann ich Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen und hatte plötzlich das starke Verlangen nach Hause zu fahren.

In Ärger über Petunia scharf ausatmend wanderte ich zu einem der Ausgänge, meine Tasche immer fest im Griff. Ich würde einen Blick in die Damentoilette werfen, aber wenn sie nicht da war würde ich ein Taxi rufen – mein Dad würde die Fahrt zahlen müssen wenn ich zuhause ankam.

Niemand außer Petunia hatte den Konzertsaal verlassen wollen, denn die Lobby war komplett leer. Ich schätze alle wollten dieser neuen Band eine Chance geben.

Ich betrat die Toilettenräume und rief laut, „Petunia." Ein paar Minuten wartend hörte ich keine Antwort. Nur für den Fall sah ich noch in den Kabinen nach. Da war keiner drin. Entnervt entfuhr mir ein Seufzen und ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz herum.

Vor den äußersten Türen des Gebäudes trafen die Straßenlaternenlichter auf pur weiße Stellen, der Boden voller Schnee. Ich verschränkte meine Arme und runzelte die Stirn. Die Fahrt zum Haus meines Vaters würde ohne Mantel ein unangenehmer Weg werden.

Unentschlossen führten mich meine Füße von den Glastüren weg. Ich hielt still und hoffte, dass Petunia magisch hinter mir auftauchen und mich einen Freak nennen würde.

Ein seltsames ersticktes Geräusch brachte mich zum pausieren und zuhören. Ich zog - mich konzentrierend - die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es klang wie ein Handgemenge. Aber wo sollte das herkommen? Niemand war in der Richtung und auch auf den paar Treppen konnte ich keine Personen sehen.

Ein paar Meter von mir entfernt war eine Ecke und so hielt ich meine Tasche noch fester – fasste meinen Gryffindor Mut zusammen – und bewegte mich langsam dorthin. Ich presste mich gegen die Wand und hörte schamlos zu. Es wurde nichts gesagt, aber ich hörte ein weibliches jammern und eine Art Schubser. Ich fuhr mir ungeduldig über die Lippen und zog meinen Zauberstab (Ich hatte eine kleine unauffällige Tasche in mein Kleid gezaubert).

Dann hörte ich „... das macht es fast schon zu einfach... keine Wachen... man sollte meinen sie würden erwarten..."

Frustriert meinen Gesichtsausdruck verhärtend als ein leicht lauteres weibliches Wimmern erklang, warf ich einen schnellen Blick um die Ecke. Erschrocken ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück. Da war niemand. Ich war so sicher gewesen, dass die Stimmen daher kamen. Es war ein langer leerer Flur mit ein paar Bänken an den Wänden und einem Getränkeautomaten sowie einem Süßigkeitenautomaten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Wände, alle aus Ziegelstein verbunden sich gelegentlich zu Torbögen, die Türen verborgen in den Schatten der Bögen führten zu anderen Räumen, die für andere Veranstaltungen reserviert waren, von denen aber keine gerade stattfand.

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht verrückt wurde, aber in dem Moment war niemand da und ich hörte Stimmen – kalte, zischende Stimmen.

„Sei ruhig... armseliger Muggel..."

Meine Schultern krümmten sich und ich warf einen ungläubigen, irritierten Blick in die viel zu laute Leere. Meinen Zauberstab hielt ich ohne es zu merken an meiner Seite. Das seltsame Geräusch ging unaufhörlich weiter. Ein Mundwinkel meines geöffneten Mundes hob sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„...nettes Kleid..."

Ich wirbelte herum, stieß ein verwirrtes, atemloses Lachen aus und sah mich wieder um. Ich war komplett allein, hörte Stimmen. Ich war...

Ich blinzelte, meine Augen trafen auf ein paar Finger, die um den Torbogen fassten. Ein Ellenbogen erschien und verschwand dann schnell wieder hinter dem Bogen. Das Schlürf-Geräusch wurde lauter. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an meinen Zauberstab und ging, so leise wie es mit Absätzen auf harten Boden möglich war, näher zum Bogen.

Als ich den Schatten erreichte sah ich um den Bogen herum und richtete mich auf. Der Anblick bewirkte bei mir einen Brechreiz. Petunia – mit zerrissenem Kleid und von zwei großen Händen eines riesigen Mannes festgehalten und ihre Lippen mit Magie verschlossen. Zwei Gedanken kamen mir auf: Erstens: Jemand griff Petunia an. Zweitens: Jemand griff Petunia an. Ich war sicher, dass ich Aschgrau wurde. Es war Übelkeit erregend, dass jemand das einer anderen Person antun konnte, auch meiner boshaften Schwester.

Dennoch handelte ich schnell. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und fauchte, „Lass sie gehen."

Der Mann stoppte sein böses Gemurmel um mich wütend anzusehen und Petunia atmete scharf durch die Nase ein, bat mich mit ihren Augen um Hilfe. Er war offensichtlich ein Zauberer, denn vor ein paar Sekunden hatte er das Wort „Muggel" benutzt und er warf einen wachsamen Blick auf meinen Zauberstab. Er war in keiner Position nicht zu tun was ich sagte, denn sein Zauberstab war nirgendwo zu sehen. Also ließ er Petunia zögerlich los. Schnell sagte ich den Gegenspruch für ihren Mund und die Risse in ihrem Kleid.

„Petunia.", fauchte ich ohne mich Augen von dem Mann abzuwenden, „Verschwinde von hier."

Sie atmete jetzt durch den Mund, laute, zittrige Atemzüge, als wäre sie gerade eine Meile oder mehr gerannt. In dem Versuch ihr wirres Haar zu glätten wisperte sie verängstigt, „Lily, er..."

„Geh, Petunia.", dränge ich sie.

„Wieso die Eile?", sprach eine neue samtartige Stimme hinter mir. Überrascht wirbelte ich herum. In der Sekunde jedoch sprach eine gelangweilte Stimme aus einer anderen Richtung, „Expelliarmus." Mein Zauberstab flog von mir weg und landete sicher in der Hand eines zweiten Neuankömmlings. Er war einer der Zauberer, die ich während des Konzertes in der Vorhalle gesehen hatte, derjenige, der mir bekannt vorgekommen war. So wie er an der Wand lehnte, hätte er nicht gelangweilter aussehen können, wie er mich mit abgestumpften Augen ansah, meinen Zauberstab bereits irgendwo weggepackt. Ich drehte mich zu der Person mit der samtigen Stimme. Er war der blonde, derjenige, der mich selbstgefällig angegrinst hatte. Jetzt war es eher eine Art anzügliches Grinsen. Petunias Angreifer trat aus dem Schatten und erlangte sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder, als sich die Situation zu seinem Besten wandte.

Ich schürzte die Lippen. „Ihr alle solltet wissen, dass Magie bei Black Magic Konzerten strikt verboten ist..." Bei den Lachern, die ich damit erreicht hatte hörte ich auf zu reden. Die drei schienen näher zu kommen. Ich sah zu Petunia. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen ungesunden Grünton angenommen, während sie nervöse Blicke auf die drei warf. Einen Moment tauschten wir einen hilflosen Blick. Es war seltsam. Nie zuvor hatte ich mich ihr so nah verbunden gefühlt.

„Gut gemacht.", zwang ich mich gelangweilt zu sagen. Ich fuhr fort und hoffte, die potenzielle Gefahr mit einer Stimme, wie meine Mutter, wenn sie mich oder Petunia bei etwas erwischt hatte, was wir nicht sollten, abzuschwächen. „Was plant ihr? Hier sind hunderte von Menschen keine Fünfzig Meter entfernt, die uns nach Hilfe schreien hören können."

Ich hatte gehofft sie zu davon abzubringen, aber es schien als hätte ich dem Blonden nur einen Tipp gegeben.

„Wie aufmerksam.", murmelte er mit ohne Zweifel britischem Akzent. Er sah rüber zu Petunias Angreifer und sagte nur, „Goyle.", als ob das eine Wort ein Befehl wäre.

„Cella Silencio", sagte der Mann, der wie ich nun wusste Goyle war, dümmlich hinter mir. Das trübe Geräusch der Bludger Brigade war sofort nicht mehr für uns zu hören. Ich seufzte frustriert, wirbelte herum und verdrehte die Augen.

„Weißt du, er benutzt dich nur, damit wenn ihr alle verhaftet werdet, du derjenige bist, der angeklagt wird, vor einem Muggel gezaubert zu haben." Ich nickte zu Petunia, die einen Augenblick verwirrt blickte, da sie offensichtlich nicht wusste, wie sie ein „Muggel" genannt zu werden auffassen sollte. Ich blickte zu dem gelangweilten und fügte hinzu, „Das gilt auch für dich. Ihr werdet beide in ernsten Schwierigkeiten sein, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

Er grinste als Antwort und ich blinzelte. Er kam mir so bekannt vor. „Sehen wir aus, als würden wir uns über Gesetze Sorgen machen?" Genau wie Goyle hatte auch er einen britischen Akzent.

„Das Ministerium bestraft das ganze mit einem Ausflug nach Azkaban.", blaffte ich hochnäsig. Das musste sie einfach in die Schranken weisen, wer wurde schon freiwillig nach Azkaban gehen wollen?

„Lily", wisperte Petunia verängstigt sie zu verärgern.

Der Blonde blinzelte langsam und sah mich arrogant an, „Dafür dass du so viel über Regeln und Gesetze weißt ist es inspirierend wie wenig du tatsächlich übers Ministerium weißt."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du je von den Malfoys gehört hast?", fragte eine neue Stimme, diesmal wieder hinter mir. Ich versteifte mich und drehte mich um. Er war der größte von allen und sah nur leicht klüger als Goyle aus. Der Name 'Malfoy' drehte mich den Magen um. „Die Familie mit den meisten Vorurteilen.", erwiderte ich kalt und starrte direkt in die Augen des Blonden. „Du musst Lucius sein."

Er verbeugte sich spöttisch.

„Ist dieses Konzert nicht etwas unter deinem Niveau, Malfoy?" Ich stellte mich unglaublich dumm an, denn ihrer aller Zauberstäbe waren sichtbar und bereit. Und ich war in der Mitte, ohne Zauberstab mit meiner Schwester, die meinen Arm schmerzhaft und warnend fasste. Sogar sie erkannte den Ernst der Situation. Aber ich war in Hogwarts nicht in Ravenclaw gewesen, das war mein erstes Treffen mit einem Malfoy und ich war mehr als willig meine Herkunft zu verteidigen, in dem Wissen, dass die Malfoys auf Muggelgeborene herabsahen.

„Meine liebe", sagte Malfoy sanft, „bitte nenne mich doch Lucius." Ich warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Um unseren Anwesenheit zu erklären, nun... Ich würde doch nie die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen dem Auftritt meines baldigen Cousins beizuwohnen. Nicht wahr, Regulus?"

„Cousin?" Petunia hatte endlich eine Stimme gefunden, eine kleine quietschige. Sie half mir ruhig zu bleiben. Je mehr Zeit verrann, desto bedrohlicher sahen die Zauberstäbe aus. Aber wenn genug Zeit verging würde die Bludger Brigade fertig sein und vielleicht ein paar mehr Leute durch die Gänge gehen und uns hier entdecken.

„Mein Bruder.", sagte der gelangweilte und hob seinen Blick um uns leblos anzusehen. „Sirius Black." Ich blinzelte. Das erklärte die Ähnlichkeit. Er sah wirklich sehr wie Sirius aus – auch wenn eine etwas mehr gefühllose apathische Version. Jede Hilfe, die ich vielleicht von ihm erwartet hätte verschwand mit seinem kalten Blick.

„Ich fürchte die Familienähnlichkeit endet kurz vor der Persönlichkeit.", erwiderte ich kalt. „Du bist überhaupt nicht wie er."

Niemand schien meine Andeutung zu bemerken, dass ich Sirius kannte, sie waren viel zu sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt. Ziemlich laut sogar. Unglücklicherweise würde das keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, da Stillezauber um uns lagen.

Ich wirbelte herum und fauchte Sirius' Bruder an, „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab."

„Lieber nicht", gähnte er.

Lucius trat vor und fuhr mit seinem Finger an meiner Wange entlang. Die Stimmung wurde unheimlich. Ich schlug nervös seine Hand weg, Feuer brannte in meinen Augen. „Lasst uns gehen."

Er lächelte, was schnell zu einem höhnischen Grinsen wurde.

„Lass mich los!" Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Goyle wieder weiter machte, was ich vor ein paar Minuten gestoppt hatte. Gegen die Wand gepresst kämpfte Petunia wirkungslos gegen die unsichtbaren Bänder an, Tränen der Wut in den Augen. Ich schubste Goyle mit all meiner Kraft, aber er war viel zu schwer und schubste mich nur mit einer Hand komplett weg in Lucius' Griff. Er drehte mich um, seine kalten Augen gefährlich glitzernd. Mein Atem stockte als er mich gegen die Wand neben Petunia schubste. Bevor ich weglaufen konnte, hielt er mich an den Schultern fest und ich starrte wieder hoch zu Lucius.

Er kräuselte seine Oberlippe und wisperte ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, „Dir gebührt die Ehre, Regulus."

„Sicher. Petrificus Totalus." Regulus wirbelte seine Zauberstab und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Panik stieg in mir hoch, verschärft durch das Gefühl von Malfoys Atem auf meiner Wange.

„Expelliarmus... Expelliarmus..." Der Zauberstab des Dummkopfes, sowie meiner und Blacks Zauberstäbe flogen durch die Luft in eine ausgestreckte Hand. Lucius wirbeltet herum und Goyle stockte in seiner Beschäftigung. Ich sah über Malfoys Schulter und wenn möglich wäre ich vor Erleichterung zusammengebrochen.

„Solltest du nicht mit deinen Herzensbrecher Freunden hinter euch her lechzende Zwölfjährige Mädchen abwehren?", fragte Regulus dreckig grinsend, überhaupt nicht von der Ablenkung gestört.

„Ich brauchte etwas frische Luft." Da war eine Pause und dann in einem nüchternen Ton, „Finite Incantatem." Sofort waren wieder leise die Bludger Brigade und die Schreie des Publikums zu hören. Petunia schlug mit den Armen um sich um Goyle von sich zu stoßen und ich trat Malfoy so hart ich konnte gegens Schienbein. Stöhnend ließ Malfoy mich abwesend los und ich rannte schnell zu Remus Lupins angespanntem Selbst.

„Danke", murmelte ich und nahm ihm meinen Zauberstab ab. „Petunia!", sagte ich scharf und winkte sie von Goyle weg.

„Stupor." Remus schockte Goyle, der sofort zusammenbrach. Petunia warf einen verängstigten Blick auf Goyle, dann zu Remus und warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie so schnell wie möglich weg. Ich wollte ihr noch etwas nachrufen, entschied mich aber dagegen und betrachtete die Situation vor mir.

„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich was ihr hier macht?", verlangte Remus zu Wissen und warf den dreien bei Bewusstsein einen angewiderten Blick zu, während er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wir haben nur ein wenig Spaß, Moony." Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin Remus ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Regulus war als Sirius' Bruder wahrscheinlich der einzige hier, der Remus wahre Identität kannte.

„Sie haben versucht..." Ich brach ab und sah sie böse an.

„Du wurdest bereits gewarnt, Regulus.", informierte Remus ihn in einem bestimmten Ton. „Du kennst die Konsequenzen."

Regulus zuckte launisch die Schultern. Remus sah ihn wütend an. „Nehmt euren Freund und geht. Jetzt."

Lucius wollte schon drohend seinen Zauberstab heben, aber Regulus trat vor und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Nicht." Regulus sah zurück zu Remus und mir und meinte spöttisch, „Grüß Sirius von mir."

Remus und ich standen da und sahen Ihnen zu, wie sie vorsichtig an uns vorbei gingen. Erst als sie komplett außer Sicht waren erlaubte ich es mir mich zu entspannen.


End file.
